Feel my pain
by TJSCtruewillbe
Summary: La série Sherlock du point de vue de Sherlock. Les non-dits, les "scènes coupés" vous seront enfin révélé. Vous saurez enfin ce qui se passe dans la tête de notre détective et pourquoi il prend tel ou tel décision. Johnlock
1. Feel my interest

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et les situations des "chapitres épisodes" ainsi que leur réplique ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuel de la série Sherlock et de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Cette histoire est l'histoire de la série Sherlock revisité par le point de vue de Sherlock. Ce n'est pas du copié/collé mais une interprétation des non-dits et des "scènes coupés" que je m'imagine. J'espère que cette interprétation vous plaira. C'est une fiction qui donnera lieu à une relation **homosexuelle** , ainsi ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de relation peuvent s'abstenir, merci.

* * *

Un coup d'oeil fut suffisant. Une veste verte sapin sur une chemise bleu à carreau, un jean usé qui avait dû être passé trop souvent à la machine. Un regard un peu hagard certainement à la recherche de détails sur la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'atterrir, des cheveux légèrement grisonnants, une canne à la main, le dos bien droit d'un homme d'action fraichement recueillit par la vie monocorde. Qui-est-ce.

Il ne l'avait pas salué, il ne lui en voulait pas, il n'aimait pas vraiment parler aux inconnus non plus. Pourtant il l'avait entendu parler du laboratoire qui aurait changé... Il était à la recherche de détails, comme si il essayait de voir l'emprunte du temps sur un lieu jadis connu.

\- Mike, tu me prêtes ton portable ? Je n'ai plus de réseau.

Mike s'avançait vers lui, il le sentait, sa face ronde semblait transpirer la curiosité, peut-être dû à l'arrivée de son ami dans la pièce, dont il était sûr lui proposerait une colocation, pourquoi l'emmener ici sinon, alors qu'il était dans la pièce, juste après avoir parler de son soucis de colocation.

\- Le fixe ne fonctionne pas ou quoi ?

\- Je préfère envoyer des textos.

Sherlock continuait à travailler autour de son microscope, essayant d'obnubiler le reste.

Il se doutait que Mike n'avait pas son portable, il ne l'avait jamais sur lui, mais le nouveau venu avait le sien, il pouvait voir la forme de celui-ci à travers la poche de son pantalon. Il allait lui prêter, c'était évident, il avait l'être d'un homme gentil. Cela lui permettrait de juger de savoir si son bronzage était uniforme ou non.

\- Désolé, il est dans mon pardessus.

Sherlock sentait le regard du nouveau sur sa nuque, peut-être essayait-il de le juger à son tour – tout du moins si il avait saisis que Sherlock l'avait fais plus tôt - , même si il doutait qu'il puisse deviner quelque chose de lui, à part peut-être son aversion évidente pour les codes sociaux.

\- Tenez, prenez le mien !

Le geste était souple, la voix quelque peu hésitante et l'homme toujours droit qui ne demandait pas de chaise. Il ne souffrait donc d'aucune lésion au niveau de la jambe, c'était symptomatique, certainement dû à son passé militaire.

Sherlock se déplaça vers lui tandis que Mike le présentait : John Watson, un ami. Donc un médecin ou tout du moins un ancien médecin de l'armée.

Sherlock prit le portable et il l'analysa quelques secondes tout en s'en servant. _« Intéressant »_

\- Afghanistan ou Irak ?

La question était toute simple et Sherlock n'était pas obligé de détourner les yeux vers ce John Watson pour sentir sa surprise.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'était en Afghanistan ou en Irak ?

Cette fois il appuya la question d'un regard vif. Il savait avoir fait son petit effet, il pouvait clairement voir dans sa vision périphérique, Mike sourire d'amusement, certainement lui même ayant les yeux rivés sur un Watson quelque peu déboussolé.

\- Afghanistan, comment...

Il fut coupé par Molly qui rentrait dans le labo, les cafés à la main. Il échangea une conversation tout à fait routinière avec elle, sirotant son café distraitement avant de demander à John :

\- Vous aimez le violon ?

\- Pardon, quoi ?

\- Je joue du violon quand je réfléchis et je parle peu. Cela vous embête ? De futures colocs doivent savoir le pire l'un de l'autre, sourit Sherlock.

\- Tu as parlé de moi ?

Watson avait l'air légèrement à cran, il avait peut-être l'impression que l'on se soit moqué de lui. Or, évidemment, Mike lui répondit qu'il n'avait rien dis, ce qui donna envie à Sherlock de lever les yeux au ciel. Cette phrase ne plu pas à John qui évidemment demanda donc comment il pouvait savoir qu'il recherchait actuellement un colocataire.

\- Ce matin j'ai dis à Mike que pour me trouver un colocataire, ce serait dur. Et il rapplique avec un ami qui rentre d'Afghanistan où il était médecin militaire. Le reste est évident.

Ce n'était pas que Sherlock aimait particulièrement frimer, quoi que si légèrement, mais il considérait le fait d'être en colocation avec John Watson et pour cela, il fallait que le militaire supporte qu'il sache tout, en deux coups d'oeil, donc il semblait évident qu'il déballe toute sa vie comme preuve.

\- J'ai repéré un appartement dans le centre, on pourrait se l'offrir à deux. On se retrouve demain soir à 19h. Désolé, faut que j'y aille j'ai oublié ma cravache à la morgue.

Oui il fallait que Sherlock le pousse à demander tout ce qu'il savait, qu'il fasse le malin en parlant de ses habitudes quelque peu excentrique. Car si cela dérangeait le militaire, il fallait que cela soit su maintenant pour éviter une colocation désagréable.

\- Alors c'est tout ? L'interrompit John.

\- Tout quoi ? L'interrogea Sherlock en se retournant pour se retrouver face à lui.

\- On vient de se rencontrer et on visite un appart ?

Sherlock regarda sur le côté pour vérifier que Mike profitait bien du spectacle et qu'il continuerait à ne rien dire, avant de répondre à John.

\- Y a un soucis ?

\- On ne sait rien l'un de l'autre. Je ne sais pas où vous trouver et je ne connais pas votre nom.

Sherlock eut un sourire mental alors qu'il inclinait sa tête repensant à tout les détails qu'il avait pu voir sur son nouveau colocataire :

\- Vous êtes médecin militaire blessé en Afghanistan, votre frère s'inquiète, vous l'ignorez car vous le désapprouvez, peut-être à cause de son alcoolisme ou parce qu'il a abandonné sa femme. Votre psy croit que votre claudication est psychosomatique et elle a raison. Ca devrait suffire pour l'instant, non ?

Il savait qu'il l'avait mis mal à l'aise, ce n'était jamais facile d'être sondé, quoi qu'amusant de son côté. Alors qu'il allait partir pour rejoindre Lestrade pour lui parler de ses découvertes, il se retourna pour lancer à John :

\- Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes et l'adresse est le 221B Baker street. Bonne journée !

Le lendemain soir, Sherlock sortit du taxi, satisfait de voir John Watson devant la porte de leur futur logement. Enfin, futur pour le militaire sachant que Sherlock y avait déjà emménagé. Il lui serra la main avant de lui expliquer qu'ils allaient avoir un bon prix sur l'appartement car il avait fait en sorte que le mari de Madame Hudson puisse purger sa peine, c'est-à-dire s'assurer qu'il était bien mort.

Sur ces entre-faits, la logeuse ouvrit la porte pour l'accueillir d'une accolade, ce à quoi Sherlock lui répondit avec un léger malaise. Il avait beau apprécier la dame, les démonstrations d'affection, d'autant plus les physiques, étaient compliqué à réaliser pour lui.

Il ne tarda pas à présenter son nouvel ami et à en voir les yeux de Madame Hudson pétiller, il su qu'elle allait l'aimer comme un fils lui aussi.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, et c'est avec les lèvres pincées que Sherlock entendit les commentaires de John sur l'arrangement des pièces. En effet, il avait tendance à s'éparpiller, mais le désordre ambiant était sa marque de fabrique, son lieu de recueil. Il s'empressa d'essayer d'arranger un minimum la pièce devant l'air mal à l'aise de son colocataire et il n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir sur la question du crâne. Il ne répondit que :

\- C'est un ami. Quand je dis un ami...

Madame Hudson eu la gentillesse de demander son avis à John, sur l'appartement avant de l'interroger sur son envie d'avoir sa propre chambre. Sherlock ne put que remarquer le ton de voix réprobateur du militaire qui semblait avoir moyennement apprécier l'insinuation.

\- J'ai cherché votre nom sur internet.

Cela interpella le détective alors qu'il faisait semblant de ranger ses affaires.

\- Et qu'avez vous trouver ?

\- Votre site web. La... _« Science de la déduction »_.

\- Qu'en dites vous ?

Sherlock eut le léger tic de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds en posant la question, car étrangement cela comptait à ses yeux.

\- Vous dites pouvoir identifier un concepteur de logiciel par sa cravate et un pilote par son pouce gauche ? Le ton de voix était légèrement dédaigneux.

\- Oui. Je lis sur votre visage et votre jambe votre carrière et sur son portable l'alcoolisme de votre frère.

\- Comment ?

Il l'avait épaté et cette sensation grisante, Sherlock l'appréciait. Il avait envie de continuer d'en parler, mais Madame Hudson l'interrogea plutôt sur l'affaire des suicides.

Sherlock entendit au même moment la voiture de police qui s'arrêtait dans sa rue, quatre suicides désormais et celui-là devait être différent vue que c'était certainement Lestrade en personne qui venait à sa rencontre.

Lorsque l'inspecteur quitta son immeuble, Sherlock ne put retenir sa joie, il y avait un mot ! Une des victimes avait laissé un mot ! L'affaire allait donc se décoincer mais pour ça il lui fallait un médecin qui allait l'aider, évidemment ce ne serait pas Anderson qui allait l'assister. Avec une joie plus mesuré, il se rappela qu'il avait désormais un autre médecin à ses côtés. Il fit mine de partir, attendant que la curiosité de Watson émerge puis quelques secondes plus tard il laissa sa tête dépasser du cadrant de la porte.

\- Vous êtes un médecin. Un médecin militaire.

\- Oui.

John s'était levé, prêt à le suivre et ça, le détective n'en avait aucun doute. Si le militaire avait des syndromes psychosomatiques ils étaient forcément liés à son ennui, son inactivité suite à une vie tumultueuse, à en voir sa posture droite comme un pic, prêt à recevoir ses ordres. On ne pouvait jamais s'arrêter lorsqu'on avait commencé, lorsqu'on est si bon.

\- Et comme médecin, vous êtes bon ?

Ce fut plus une question rhétorique qu'une réelle question. Evidemment la réponse fut positive et c'est un énorme sourire qui s'inscrivait dans le crâne de Holmes.

\- Vous avez vu beaucoup de blessé, de morts violentes ?

Il continuait à le titiller, à le faire plier sous le poids de la supplication. Il le sentait dans son regard, la détermination d'être utile à nouveau. Il pouvait déjà voir la différence, le poids du corps commençait à se répartir, il se tenait plus droit encore, prêt à recevoir les ordres. Sa béquille ne lui servait plus à rien, il n'avait plus rien auquel s'accrocher mis à part la force de sa détermination.

\- Oui. Oui.

\- Et traversé pas mal d'épreuves ?

\- Evidemment oui. Assez pour remplir une vie et même plus.

Sherlock le regardait avec un air quasi lubrique, comme si il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui ne vivait que dans l'action, comme lui. Il était prêt à partager son action et c'était pour cela qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de John.

\- Vous voulez remettre ça ?

Son regard était de nouveau neutre, mais dans sa voix on sentait un sentiment de résolution. Car ce n'était pas une vrai question, il savait ce que voulait John.

\- Oh que oui !

Ils dévalèrent les marches, Sherlock transpirant la joie de vivre, vivre une aventure palpitante de suicides en série.

Dans le taxi, Sherlock dû répondre à quelques questions de John, sur sa profession notamment et il fut quelques peu excédé en entendant qu'il était un « amateur ». Il décida donc de jouer avec lui, en lui rappelant avec quel facilité il avait pu deviner son passé. Evidemment la question de son colocataire ne tarda pas :

\- Comment l'avez vous su ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas su, je l'ai vu. Votre coupe, votre maintien : militaire. Votre conversation en arrivant : formé à Barts et donc bien sûr médecin militaire. Votre visage est bronzé mais pas votre peau au dessus des poignets, vous n'avez pas été bronzé. Vous boitez mais vous étiez débout et ne demandiez pas de chaise. C'est donc en partie psychosomatique et vous avez été traumatisé. Blessé au front donc, blessé au front et bronzé donc Afghanistan ou Irak ?

\- Vous avez dis que j'avais un psy.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils devant le manque évident de clairvoyance de sa nouvelle connaissance.

\- Evidemment, avec une claudication psychosomatique. Puis y a votre frère. Votre portable : cher, e-mail, MP3. Or vous êtes fauché. On vous l'a donc offert. Il est très rayé. Il était dans une poche avec des clefs et des pièces. Vous n'auriez pas traité ainsi un objet de luxe. Donc il a appartenu à quelqu'un et à partir de là c'était facile. Et l'inscription : Harry Watson sans doute un parent qui vous a donné ce portable. Pas votre père c'est un objet trop jeune. Vous êtes un héros de guerre qui ne trouve pas de logement. Vous n'avez pas de grande famille proche c'est donc votre frère. Reste Clara. Qui est Clara ? Trois bises donc quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Vue le prix je dirais sa femme, pas sa copine. Elle lui a offert récemment, ce modèle à 6 mois. Le couple se brise, il s'en débarrasse. Si elle l'avait quitté, il l'aurait gardé c'est donc lui qu'il l'a quitté. Il vous l'a donné pour que vous l'appeliez. Vous chercher un appart mais vous ne lui demandez pas son aide, vous avez donc des problèmes avec lui. Peut-être aimiez vous sa femme ou n'aimiez pas son alcoolisme.

\- Comment avez vous devinez son alcoolisme ?

John baissait la tête, visiblement touché par ses propos, Sherlock savait donc qu'il tombait juste.

\- Simple supposition mais réfléchie. Les éraflures autour de la prise. Tout les soirs il le met à charger mais ses mains tremblent. On voit toujours ses marques sur les portables des ivrognes. Vous aviez raison.

\- J'avais raison ? A propos de quoi ?

\- La police ne consulte pas les amateurs.

Là il venait de s'envoyer une fleur et c'était pour ça qu'il était obligé de faire ce mouvement de mâchoire, ce toc de quand il se faisait un compliment car c'était le moment pour qu'il en reçoive un.

\- Ca, c'était stupéfiant.

Sherlock eut du mal à retenir sa surprise. D'habitude on l'insultait, on le repoussait car il était désagréable de sentir quelqu'un s'infiltrer à ce point dans sa propre vie privée.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui bien sûr. C'est extraordinaire.

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de sourire en avouant à John Watson qu'il avait eu une attitude tout aussi extraordinaire en ne l'ayant pas envoyé voir ailleurs. Ce fut avec un sourire quasiment complice qu'ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du crime. Sherlock sentit qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus besoin de son mouvement de mâchoire désormais.

Sherlock perdit un peu de sa bonne humeur en comprenant que Harry était le diminutif d'Harriet et que donc, ce n'était pas le frère de Watson mais sa sœur la source de tous ces soucis. Heureusement, en découvrant le corps, il eut du baume au cœur de quoi oublier son léger échec.

Il put montrer encore une fois la démonstration de sa force en découvrant l'histoire de la collectionneuse d'homme, aussi appelé la femme en rose. Malheureusement John ne semblait pas montrer autant d'intérêt pour le corps inanimé que Sherlock. Il aimait le danger, il vivait à l'adrénaline mais il était pourtant hors de question d'être intéressé et amusé par le chef d'oeuvre de la mort. _« Intéressant »_.

Sherlock essaya de voir quel était le niveau de son nouveau collègue, mais peut-être était-ce le stress ou l'incompréhension de savoir ce qu'il faisait ici, mais John ne put donner aucune information qu'il pouvait lui servir, c'était donc à Sherlock de faire son show. A la fin, il fut acclamé par John une nouvelle fois, toujours à moitié choqué, à moitié amusé par ses talents de déductions. Cela faisait plaisir à Sherlock d'avoir enfin quelqu'un pour comprendre son niveau d'intellect sans le traiter de monstre. John s'excusa de faire autant de bruits suite à ses chocs répétés dû au génie de Sherlock, mais ce dernier appréciait trop le regard fasciné du médecin pour vouloir que cela s'arrête.

Seul hic qui gomma l'instant magique d'être adulé, était le fait de ne pas trouver la satané valise de la femme en rose. Elle était forcément quelque part. Ce fut grâce à Watson qu'il eut le déclic, peut-être était t-il encore plus pratique que son crâne, car il lui répondait vraiment et que ses mots étaient fort utile. Evidemment, la femme en rose accordait tout : ses cheveux, son rouge à lèvres, ses vêtements, son vernis alors sa valise était forcément rose ! Une petite valise rose ! Il partit donc chercher dans toutes les proches poubelles, une valise rose, ne pensant absolument pas à son colocataire qui devrait rentrer chez eux, seul.

Sherlock fut donc légèrement déboussolé en voyant Watson arrivé, visiblement inquiet. Il avait lui-même oublié son colocataire et il lui expliqua brièvement comment il avait trouvé la valise, l'absence de téléphone et le fait qu'il fallait absolument qu'il envoie un message avec son portable, pour éviter qu'on retrouve le sien qui était évidemment écris sur son site web. Sherlock trouvait ça limite touchant la façon borné et docile pourtant à laquelle John obéissait à ses ordres. Peut-être est-ce que son passé de militaire l'empêchait de désobéir franchement, mais la mine renfrogné qu'il offrait était fort distrayante. Alors Sherlock lui dicta son message, toujours profondément enfoncé dans son canapé, concentré. Mais John était agité, regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai rencontré un de vos amis.

\- Un ami ?

Sherlock était étonné, il n'en avait pas.

\- Un ennemi.

\- Oh, lequel ?

\- Votre meilleur ennemi d'après lui. Ca existe les meilleurs ennemis ?

Sherlock ne put penser qu'à son frère : Mycroft qui avait tendance à kidnapper toutes les personnes l'approchant de près ou de loin.

\- Il vous a offert de l'argent pour m'espionner ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous l'avez accepté ?

Sherlock se doutait de la réponse, John avait l'air d'un homme d'honneur.

\- Non.

\- Dommage, on l'aurait partagé. Essayez de réfléchir la prochaine fois.

Sherlock se replongea dans ses pensées tandis que John était encore un peu choqué de sa rencontre, enfin c'est ce que le détective perçu. Evidemment il ne l'avait pas rassuré en disant que c'était l'un des hommes les plus dangereux. Mais c'était son frère, donc la vérité.

Sherlock lui expliqua rapidement son plan, pourquoi envoyer un texto au téléphone de Jennyfer – la femme en rose – et surtout que c'était certainement l'assassin qui possédait le portable actuellement. Ce fut donc sans surprise que le téléphone de John sonna juste après réception du message de l'assassin.

La conversation dévia alors sur l'utilité de John et ce fut avec un sourire à peine dissimulé que Sherlock trouva quasi touchant que son nouveau compagnon souhaitait être aussi utile. Il lui proposa donc de l'accompagner, de braver le danger. Il allait au point de rendez-vous mais avant ça ils allaient se mettre à l'abri dans un petit restaurant, où ils pourraient jouir d'une vue imprenable sur la route.

\- Je ne suis pas son rencard.

Sherlock eut un sourire à moitié dévoilé alors qu'on supposait que John était vraisemblablement son compagnon. Cela ne le choquait pas : les êtres humains normaux avaient tendance à souligner l'importance d'être en couple, d'avoir une relation intime avec une personne. Hors il n'avait jamais été vu avec une femme, on pourrait donc penser logiquement qu'il n'était pas de ce genre là, d'où l'empressement de penser que John était son rencard, car certainement l'une des seules personnes a être vu à ses côtés. Mais en réalité Sherlock n'était d'aucun bord, sans expérience aucune, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il continua d'écouter la conversation :

\- Ce mec m'a blanchi autrefois.

Sherlock présenta Angelo à John, toujours ravis d'entendre qu'il n'est pas qu'un briseur de vie, il sait rendre service et généralement on lui rendait bien, d'où le repas gratuit.

\- Je vais mettre des chandelles. C'est plus romantique.

Sherlock se demanda si Angelo avait entendu John ou si il avait seulement voulu le faire. Peut-être était-ce déstabilisant de voir quelqu'un de non intéressé par le genre humain, comme il l'était et que les autres essayaient donc d'ignorer tout les signaux pour ne se référer qu'à une situation qui les arrange : le fait que Sherlock Holmes ne soit pas asexué et intéressé vraisemblablement par son nouveau compagnon.

\- Je ne suis pas son rencard.

Cela semblait être important à John pour être affirmé si vaillamment. _« Pourquoi ? »_

\- Manger, l'attente risque d'être longue, continua Sherlock comme en dehors des conversations.

\- Merci, fini par lâcher John. Les gens n'ont pas de meilleur ennemi.

\- Pardon ?

Pour Sherlock, la phrase venait de nul part, il n'en voyait absolument pas l'utilité actuellement, alors qu'il s'efforçait de se concentrer sur son travail, son travail avant tout.

\- Dans la vraie vie, on n'a pas de meilleurs ennemis, ça n'existe pas.

\- Vraiment ? On doit s'ennuyer alors.

\- C'est qui alors, ce type ?

La question semblait tarauder John depuis un petit moment, peut-être depuis qu'il avait dû être kidnappé.

\- Et qu'est-ce que les vrais gens ont dans leur vrai vie ? L'interrogea Sherlock

\- Des amis. Des personnes qu'ils apprécient, d'autre non. Des copines, des copains.

John baissait les yeux en disant ça, comme si il se concentrait pour éviter de faire sentir son malaise. Sauf que Sherlock n'était pas dupe et pouvait sentir la prochaine question à plein nez.

\- Vous n'avez pas de copine ?

 _« Evident »_

\- De copine ? Non. Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

Sherlock avait pu suivre du coin des yeux, John qui l'avait soudainement regardé plus étrangement.

\- Ah je vois. Un copain peut-être ? Ce qui ne serait pas un soucis, s'empressa t-il de dire.

\- Je sais.

 _« Quoi penser de cet interrogatoire ? »_ Sherlock n'en était pas sûr et en voyant le sourire franc de John il n'était pas certain qu'il sache lui-même où est-ce qu'ils étaient en train d'en venir.

\- Un copain alors ?

 _« Pourquoi insiste t-il »_

\- Non.

\- Ok, d'accord.

Son regard semblait rassuré. Pourquoi ? Pensait-il que si il avait eu une relation, il l'aurait amené à l'appartement et qu'il aurait pu troubler sa tranquillité ? Ou bien...

\- Vous êtes sans attache, comme moi.

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la langue de John passer brièvement sur ses lèvres. Son langage corporel insinuait quelque chose dont le détective n'était pas certain d'en saisir le sens, il décida donc d'être direct :

\- John, sachez que je me considère comme marié à mon boulot et même si votre intérêt me flatte...

\- Non. Non je ne suis pas en train de... non. Je dis seulement que tout me va.

Sherlock était des plus septiques et il s'interrogeait réellement sur la portée de cette conversation. Les mots de John n'était pas du tout en adéquation avec le langage de son corps, le ton de sa voix, ses expressions de visage... tout semblait transpirer la séduction, la résolution, le fait d'être déçu, pourtant ses mots semblaient dire le contraire. Assez confus, Sherlock laissa échapper un « bon » avant de se replonger dans l'affaire.

Alors que Sherlock eut un éclair de génie, il comprit trop tard que dans le taxi il y avait certainement le tueur, il se concentra donc pour essayer de le rattraper, connaissant toutes les rues par cœur. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement en se rendant compte que John avait laissé derrière lui sa canne. Il avait donc raison : l'aventure, le danger, l'adrénaline étaient les raisons de vivre à Monsieur Watson et c'était ça son seul remède à l'ennui, aux symptômes de souffrance qu'il s'était obligé à ressentir.

Il fut déçu de se rendre compte que le passager ne pouvait être le tueur. Un californien tout juste arrivé.

Ils repartirent en courant jusqu'à chez eux, épuisés et amusés. Sherlock dut confessé, alors, que l'une des raisons pour laquelle ils avaient été au restaurant était pour prouver que l'origine des blessures de John n'était rien d'autre que psychosomatiques puisque Angelo frappa à la porte quelque minutes plus tard pour tendre à John sa canne dont il n'avait vraisemblablement plus besoin.

Au premier, dans l'appartement se tenait Lestrade, qui avait découvert qu'il cachait la valise de Jennyfer. Suite à l'évidence cuisante de son échec sur la piste de Rachel, Sherlock fut plus que déçu et plus acharné encore à trouver la raison de cet écrit, sur le sol, de la main de la victime. Puis cela lui percuta le crâne. Evidemment ! Jennyfer avait caché le portable dans la voiture ou sur l'assassin ! C'était un code pour accéder à l'option GPS du téléphone. Que fut sa surprise quand il comprit que le taxi qui attendait devant chez lui, celui que Madame Hudson annonçait depuis 10 min n'était autre que l'assassin. Il descendit donc, seul, prêt à poser un ultimatum à l'homme, sauf que ce dernier était bien plus intéressant, il allait pouvoir lui révéler ce qu'il avait dit à ces personnes si il le suivait, donc évidemment il le fit.

Il ne s'attarda pas à penser à John. Il savait que l'homme était suffisamment intelligent pour s'interroger de son absence, il vérifierait une nouvelle fois les données GPS et quand ils se seront déplacés, il appellera la police, à coup sûr.

C'est donc sans rechigné qu'il monta dans le taxi. Arrivé à destination, il fut déçu de voir que l'homme le menaçait d'un pistolet pour l'emmener jusqu'à une salle, où il déposa deux flacons identiques, l'un en face de lui, l'autre en face du criminel. Il avait suivi l'homme malgré le fait que le pistolet était un faux, car il souhaitait tout savoir de cet homme étrange. L'homme lui expliqua les règles du jeu : deux flacons avec une gélule, l'une est un placébo, ne fait aucun effet, l'autre tue. La victime choisit, le taximan prend l'autre. Celui qui vit gagne. Evidemment il n'y a aucun indice pour deviner lequel choisir. Sherlock s'amusa à déchiffrer le meurtrier : mourant, anévrisme, il tue par amour, plus il tue, plus ses enfants gagnent de l'argent quand il sera mort.

Alors il se sentit provoqué quand on lui montra que quelqu'un d'autre était tout excité par les crimes que lui, que cette personne avait beaucoup de pouvoir, il voulait en savoir plus, ça lui mettait les nerfs à vif.

\- Et si je ne choisis ni l'un ni l'autre ? Je pourrais sortir d'ici.

\- Ou vous choisissez 50 % ou vous mourrez maintenant.

L'homme semblait sérieux, mais avec sa fausse arme, il ne lui faisait pas grandement peur. Alors Sherlock le nargua en lui montrant qu'il savait, que cela n'était qu'un énorme briquet.

Sherlock se leva donc pour sortir mais la phrase de l'homme l'y empêcha, car malgré tout, il adorait jouer :

\- Pouvez vous me dire malgré tout, quel flacon vous auriez choisis ?

\- Mais bien sûr, un jeu d'enfant.

Mais maintenant qu'il était face aux flacons il n'était plus sur. Car l'homme jugeait l'intelligence, quelqu'un de simplet aurait pris celle devant le criminel, en pensant qu'il avait forcément mis la pilule empoissonnante sous son nez, hors, une personne intelligente aurait suivi l'entourloupe, donc il aurait fallu échanger les flacons encore une fois. Ainsi il fallait prendre les deux, les mélanger à la vue de personne et en choisir une au hasard, pour avoir le moins de chance d'être influencé et avoir vraiment 50 % de chance de vivre... ou il fallait prendre au hasard sans aucune motivation, c'est ce que Sherlock fit.

Quel fut sa surprise alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la pilule lorsque l'homme face à lui tomba au sol, le bras transpercé par une balle. Il réagit alors au quart de tour en écrasant son bras souffrant pour savoir qui était l'homme, l'organisation derrière tout ça :

\- Moriarty.

Alors que Sherlock parlait avec Lestrade pour savoir qui avait pu lui sauver la vie, il réalisa que le portrait parfait était en train de l'observer au loin, avec un rictus il congédia Lestrade pour rejoindre l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

\- Bien visé.

\- Oui, je pense qu'on a tiré de cette fenêtre.

Sherlock resta impassible alors qu'il voulait remercier l'homme, car il avait envie de jouer et que si cette balle n'avait pas été tiré, il aurait bien pu être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Vous devez le savoir. Vous avez enlevé les traces de poudre de vos doigts ? Je ne pense pas que vous iriez en prison mais autant éviter le procès.

Sherlock sentit le malaise de John. Il s'interrogea sur sa santé mental. Un militaire qui reprenait l'arme et tuait un homme de sang froid, c'était souvent invivable.

\- Ca va ?

\- Bien sûr que ça va.

\- Vous venez de tuer un homme.

\- Je sais.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard avec que John opine.

\- C'est vrai... mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Et c'était un taxi épouvantable.

La blague fit ricaner Sherlock, il allait vraiment se mettre à apprécier son colocataire.

Ils commencèrent donc à se taquiner, légèrement fébriles encore dû à l'adrénaline qui parcouraient encore leur organisme.

C'est alors qu'ils croisèrent Mycroft qui se révéla être le frère de Sherlock au yeux de John. Il fut choqué et Sherlock fut vraiment agacé de croiser son ainé. Après cette légère dispute, Sherlock et John décidèrent de continuer leur chemin jusqu'au restaurant chinois pour décompresser et rire de leur journée.

 _« Définitivement intéressant »._

* * *

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plait :) Le prochain sera du 100% inventé ;)

 _TJSC_


	2. Feel my loneliness

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre original xD J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, ça me touche.

* * *

Sherlock prit son violon dans ses doigts délicats faisant passer l'archer sur les cordes, doucement, presque comme une caresse. Le son était mélodieux, mais cela lui importait peu, le but n'était pas la beauté mais la décharge émotionnelle qu'il mettait dedans. Il était contrarié, les sourcils froncés, aucune affaire n'avait encore suivi celle du taxi et des suicides. Ils avaient été manger au restaurant, ils étaient remontés dans leur appartement et John était partie comme un voleur dans sa chambre.

Sherlock était perplexe car il lui avait semblé qu'ils aient partagé énormément de choses en si peu de temps. Sherlock avait guéri une blessure mentale enfouis depuis longtemps et John lui avait sauvé la vie en tuant un homme. N'était-ce pas suffisant pour avoir le droit de prendre un thé avec lui avant d'aller dormir ? De discuter encore un peu ?

Cela faisait tellement de temps que Sherlock cherchait quelqu'un qui lui répondrait mais surtout qui l'écouterait et boirait ses paroles. C'était le cas de Watson. Il avait parcouru tout Londres pour qu'il puisse utiliser son portable, il ne rechignait à rien, volontaire et amical. John Watson était bien plus qu'un crâne de remplacement. Il était le seul être humain avec qui il était prêt à passer ses journées. Il pouvait supporter Molly à moindre mesure ou encore Madame Hudson qu'il appréciait énormément, mais il était tout juste impossible qu'il puisse rester autant de temps avec eux, qu'il ne restait avec John.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier descendait de sa chambre, un peignoir l'entourant, un pantalon de pyjama recouvrant vraisemblablement ses jambes, l'air ahuri, les yeux remplis de fatigue, il bayait.

\- Sherlock tu peux arrêter cinq minutes ? Je souhaite dormir !

Le détective fut surpris d'entendre le tutoiement. Après tout, ils sont colocataires, collègues et finiront même par devenir amis, donc pourquoi pas. Il reposa son violon et fut surpris de voir John tourner les talons pour retourner d'où il venait.

\- Tu n'étais descendu que pour ça ?

John le regarda avec toute la surprise que son regard pouvait exprimer.

\- Evidemment ! Pourquoi d'autre à 4h du matin ! Ca fait une heure que tu joues, ça va !

Il semblait particulièrement horripilé. Sherlock ne comprenait pas trop ce qui était aussi dérangeant. Il s'assit donc sur son fauteuil en invitant, du revers de sa main, son colocataire à s'assoir à son tour, en face de lui. John soupira en s'asseyant, les yeux fixés sur Sherlock.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir ?

\- Cela fait plus d'une semaine que l'affaire a été résolu.

\- Celle des suicides ?

Sherlock opina.

\- Et alors ? L'interrogea John

\- Et alors ? Alors je m'ennuie ! Aucune affaire n'a été suffisamment intéressante pour que je m'en intéresse !

\- On ne peut pas avoir de gros psychopathe qui rode tout les jours, lâcha le militaire épuisé.

\- C'est bien dommage.

Cette phrase ne fut que sifflement dans la bouche du détective. Comment Watson pouvait-il être si loin de l'importance crucial de retrouver une affaire rapidement. Il décida de le taquiner à son tour :

\- Toi même tu es accroc à l'adrénaline, tu fais comment pour ne pas être frustré ?

John secoua la tête le plus violemment possible, son corps pesant tout le poids de sa fatigue.

\- Je ne suis pas accroc du tout !

\- Oh si tu l'es ! Regardes avec quel facilité tu as lâché tes symptômes, à quel point tu cours vers les affaires, tu es comme moi... passionné d'histoires et de défis.

John se leva pour préparer le thé. Il sentait que la nuit allait être longue. Il ramena par la même occasion des biscuits et il ne fut pas choqué de remarquer que Sherlock ne le remerciait pas. Il prit une tasse et y trempa ses lèvres.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne tire aucun plaisir à voir des corps.

Sherlock prit la mouche, ses longues jambes se croisant, une de ses mains se logeant sous son menton, ses yeux rivés sur ceux de John qui les détourna.

\- Je n'en tire aucun plaisir. Je résous les meurtres et toi tu sauves des vies. C'est comme ça que l'on fonctionne.

\- On ? Cela fait qu'une semaine que nous nous connaissons et il y a déjà un « on » ?

Sherlock but sa tasse de thé aussi lentement qu'il le pu. Il dévisagea John avant de lui rappeler :

\- Je ne suis qu'amoureux de mon travail, lorsque je dis « on » je parle d'une équipe de travailleur, de collègues, ne vois rien de sentimental là-dedans.

John passa une nouvelle fois sa langue sur les lèvres _« Diable, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il dire ? »._

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu parler de ça... dans ces termes là... je... laisse tomber !

Il s'était levé, excédé puis il lui indiqua une dernière fois de ne pas jouer de violon aussi tard puis il retourna se coucher.

Sherlock regardait le lait danser dans sa tasse de thé. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui le préoccupait tant. Généralement il était déconseillé de le laisser sans enquête plus de 3 jours consécutifs, sinon il pétait un câble. Il avait donc déjà fais un effort jusqu'ici. Mais il n'y avait pas que les affaires qui le dérangeaient – ou plutôt le manquement d'affaires – mais il y avait aussi Watson. Il ne savait pas comment se positionner par rapport à lui. Il n'était pas doué dans les relations amicales ou autre. La phrase de John lui revenait toujours en tête « Non. Non je ne suis pas en train de... non. Je dis seulement que tout me va ».

Fermant les yeux, il se mit en arrière, sa tête posé contre le dossier de son fauteuil, allant dans son palais mental. Il fallait qu'il cherche, dans un dossier, quelque part, quelque chose qui ferait référence aux relations cordiales et normales de deux colocataires. Il tombait sur les même extraits de fraternité, complicité et confession étrange de fragments de séries télé qu'il avait du apercevoir ici et là.

Dès le lendemain il décidait d'aller s'acheter des canettes de bière pour essayer de monter à John sa bonne volonté de faire de leur relation, une relation de colocataire saine sans aucune ambiguité.

John qui était assit dans son fauteuil à lire le journal, fut surpris de voir Sherlock porter un pack de 6 bières. Il était d'autant plus confus qu'en une semaine, il avait bien saisis que Sherlock était celui qui donnait les ordres, restait assis sur son fauteuil à attendre qu'on le serve.

Il regarda le détective aller jusqu'à lui, une bière à chaque main. Il fixa John du regard, attendant que celui-ci prenne la sienne. John le fit, la décapsulant en plaçant la capsule juste au dessus de la table basse et donnant un coup franc dans la bouteille. Il fixa Sherlock essayer de faire de même, mais devant son échec, il lui tendit sa bouteille pour la lui donner et décapsuler celle que Sherlock lui avait donner pour pouvoir boire à son tour.

 _« Humiliant »_

Sherlock but la première gorgée de sa bière, il en détesta le goût. Cependant il devait suivre les codes que son cerveau avait retenu. Il décida donc à se mettre à parler :

\- Tu as vu une fille qui pourrait te plaire ?

John s'étrangla à moitié avec sa bière, devant l'échec cuisant de leur dernière conversation sur les relations qu'ils avaient chacun de leur côté, John avait abandonné l'idée dans reparler un jour avec Sherlock.

\- Heu non du tout... Cela ne m'intéresse pas trop en ce moment.

\- Ha ! Donc un homme peut-être ?

John qui avait bu une seconde gorgée, s'étouffa carrément avec celle-ci, devant tousser bruyamment avant de pouvoir reprendre son souffle.

\- Je ne suis pas gay !

Cette phrase semblait particulièrement dur dans la bouche de John. Sherlock fronça des sourcils, essayant de comprendre comment parvenir à amener une ambiance plus douce à la pièce.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à l'être.

Cette phrase lui avait échappé sans qu'il s'en rende compte, car il avait les yeux à moitié plongé dans son palais mental pour essayer de trouver des réponses aux questionnements qu'il se posait.

\- Oh non je sais bien, balbutia John qui se sentait mal à l'aise. En quoi me vaux l'honneur de cette bière d'ailleurs ?

Sherlock leva les yeux vers John, ne relevant pas le changement de sujet :

\- Je souhaitais juste te parler, essayer de mieux se connaître. Cela fait une semaine que nous vivons ensemble et nous ne savons pas tant de chose, l'un sur l'autre.

John fit la moue, contrarié vraisemblablement. Sherlock, ayant fini sa bière, en pris une autre et la tendit à John pour qu'il lui ouvre. Lorsque la chose fut faite, il avala la première gorgée en se disant que le goût allait en s'améliorant.

\- Tu sais tout de moi, siffla John entre ses dents, tu les as découverts en deux coups d'oeil dès notre rencontre.

Sherlock inclina sa tête de côté, il est vrai que ses talents de déduction n'avait pas laissé grande place à la confidence. Il tendit une bière à John qui venait tout juste de terminer la sienne, puis pointa de son goulot le médecin avant de dire d'une voix très calme :

\- Et toi ? Que peux tu dire de moi ? Qu'avec tes talents d'observateur, bien sûr.

John renifla et essaya de se lancer dans le rôle de son colocataire, se laissant retomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil, étirant ses jambes au maximum et mettant ses mains sous son menton à son tour.

\- Visage froid, démarche rapide et vêtements sombres : quelque chose en toi souhaite passer inaperçu certainement à cause de ton incapacité à te fondre socialement. Ton manteau, ton regard et tes éclats de voix disent en revanche ton plaisir d'être au cœur de l'action et d'être vu. Ton apparence toujours impeccable démontre une forte estime de toi-même et le ton que tu utilises montre toute la dérision que tu ressens dès que quelqu'un ose ouvrir la bouche...

John hésitait sur la suite, à vrai dire il ne décrivait que son caractère qu'il avait appris à connaître cette dernière semaine en essayant de faire coïncider son physique avec cela, ce n'était donc pas très brillant. Il fallait qu'il puisse trouver plus que son physique seul pouvait lui indiquer.

\- Ton maintien nonchalant montre ta volonté de ne pas te conformer et de n'être aux ordres de personne. Tu... Tu dégages une aura réprobatrice qui donne lieu à un manquement de vie social. Tu souhaites faire impression auprès de tous, quelle soit bonne ou mauvaise, si cela peut mettre en valeur ton intelligence. Tu sais reconnaître les qualités des autres même si tu es avare de compliments, tu as l'âme d'un joueur et tu es prêt à te mettre en danger pour ça. Peut-être est-ce dû à tes problèmes fraternels, mais tu sembles n'avoir aucune peur de terroriser tes amis ou membres de ta famille lorsque tu prends des risques. Peut-être crois-tu qu'il est tout simplement impossible de vivre avec toi et de t'apprécier...

\- Tu devines ça à quoi ? Le coupa Sherlock septique.

\- Hmm ?

Sherlock but une nouvelle gorgée qui lui donna légèrement mal au crâne. John ne l'avait pas décris, il n'avait que récité ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il n'aimait pas chez lui. Ce qu'il avait appris de leur semaine de vie commune, non pas de ce que l'on pouvait voir au premier coup d'oeil.

\- Tu devais décrire ce que tu voyais et non qui je suis.

John fini sa bouteille de bière cul sec avant de tendre la main vers Sherlock pour qu'il lui en donne une autre. Il semblait déjà un peu embrumé, les yeux dans le vague.

\- John ? Tu n'es pas saoul ?

John eu un sourire mince tout en décapsulant sa bouteille et celle que Sherlock lui tendit pour qu'il lui ouvre.

\- Je ne bois jamais quasiment, soupire t-il, à cause d'Harry. Quand je vois dans quel état ça la met je...

Et John pouffa. Il commençait à rire doucement, ses mains tremblant légèrement et renversant par mégarde un peu de bière sur le sol. Sherlock attrapa sa troisième bouteille et l'avala d'une traite. Il avait vraiment très soif tout d'un coup. Il essaya de se concentrer pour savoir qu'elle devait être la suite, pour créer une relation amical avec son colocataire... Il ne savait plus trop où il en était actuellement.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu prendre la pilule ?

John était redevenu sérieux tandis qu'il l'interrogeait. Sherlock retint un léger rot avant de répondre, la main toujours bloqué sur la bouche.

\- Je voulais gagner...

\- Et si tu étais mort ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Quoi répondre ? Si il était mort, il serait mort et il n'y avait plus rien à rajouter. La mort c'est définitif, c'est l'étape finale de la vie.

\- Bah... j'aurais perdu...

John le regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'exploser de rire, déclenchant la même hilarité chez son colocataire. Sherlock eu du mal à s'arrêter de rire, mais il voulait continuer de parler, parler à John pour mieux le connaître.

\- Alors... cela ne pose aucun problème ?

John fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant absolument pas ce dont Sherlock parlait.

\- Si je suis gay ! S'exclama le détective légèrement excédé.

\- Oh ! Heu non... je n'ai rien contre les gays.

\- Mais tu ne l'es pas.

John eu un sourire idiot avant de répondre de façon énigmatique :

\- Je peux pas savoir sans avoir essayé hihi...

Sherlock pouffa à son tour avant de se confier :

\- Je suis marié à mon travail parce que j'ai jamais pu... essayer avec qui que ce soit... enfin quoi que ce soit...

Il rit en essayant d'avaler la goutte qui restait au fond de sa bière. Il mourrait de soif ! Il regarda John, comme si avec la force de ses yeux, il arriverait à le convaincre d'aller faire du thé. Mais John avait les yeux écarquillés et il ne riait plus.

\- Jamais ? Un bisous tout du moins ?

\- Non, non. Pourquoi faire ça ? J'ai toujours été suffisamment ennuyeux pour qu'on tienne à ne jamais s'approcher suffisamment de moi.

John pouffa.

\- Ca va changer ! Moi je suis là et je te trouve pas ennuyeux du tout.

Sherlock essaya de se redresser sur son fauteuil, mais ses jambes étaient trop molles et ses yeux trop lourds.

\- C'est pas toi qui m'embrassera quand même, souffla t-il en s'endormant.

\- Pff... j'en sais rien, répondit John en pouffant une dernière fois avant de dormir à son tour.

Le lendemain, Sherlock se réveilla la tête sonnant comme si il s'était métamorphosé en cloche, la langue pâteuse. A ses côtés se tenait John, à moitié avachis sur son fauteuil. Il le regarda ronfler quelque instant avant de claquer bruyamment de la langue, ce qui réveilla le militaire en sursaut. Alors dans un élan de fatigue immense, Sherlock lui fit un signe de la main en lui disant calmement :

\- Vas nous préparer du thé !

John, abrutit par la fatigue, se leva sans rechigner pour préparer leur boisson chaude, ce qui pourrait éventuellement calmer leur gueule de bois immense. Sherlock tendit sa main vers le tiroir à ses côtés, il en sortit deux patchs et les colla bruyamment sur ses deux bras. Il avait besoin de sa dose de nicotine, il avait perdu le contrôle, il avait perdu totalement connaissance de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il se souvenait juste d'avoir brièvement parler d'orientation sexuel, mais il ne se souvenait pas de comment la conversation avait pu finir.

 _« Qu'importe »._

John revenait avec leur thé, cela allait poser un baume au cœur et surtout calmer la douleur effroyable dans son crâne.

\- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? L'interrogea tout d'un coup le militaire en essayant de parler le moins fort possible.

\- Je l'ignore... je pense que si nous ne trouvons pas d'affaires le plus rapidement possible, il se peut que je tire dans le mur...

Il prit une pose dramatique en désignant le mur en question de son index, mimant le geste :

\- … De façon continu.

John eut un sourire en amenant son ordinateur sur ses genoux. Il ouvrit ses mails mais tomba sur ceux de Sherlock plutôt que sur les siens. Il siffla entre ses dents avant de se tourner vers son colocataire :

\- Tu as encore utilisé mon ordinateur sans mon autorisation ! Tu es impossible.

Sherlock dodelina de la tête, son crâne le faisant atrocement souffrir. Il tourna difficilement sa tête en direction de sa chambre :

\- Mon ordinateur est là-bas, il est beaucoup trop loin. Et puis ton mot de passe est tellement facile à craquer que je reçois ça comme un appel.

Sherlock fronça ses sourcils tandis qu'il se posait une question, semble-t-il idiote et hors contexte. Mais son cerveau lui faisait si mal qu'il était plus capable de retenir quoique ce soit.

\- John, qui est notre Premier ministre ?

John l'ignorait, Sherlock pouvait clairement le voir. Il avait les sourcils froncés et ses yeux scannaient les lignes qu'il lisait rapidement. Comment faisait-il pour supporter d'avoir un écran devant ses yeux alors que lui-même, restait avachis sur son fauteuil avec l'impression de mourir.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé une affaire intéressante, enfin de ton point de vue.

Cela fit bondir Sherlock de son fauteuil, ce qu'il regretta immédiatement en se tenant le crâne. Il laissa ses yeux trainés par dessus l'épaule de John :

\- Une affaire concernant une disparition mystérieuse, souffla le médecin en laissant sa tête se reposer sur son dossier, regardant Sherlock au dessus de lui. Apparemment le mari de cette charmante femme aurait disparu en laissant derrière lui qu'une seule de ses chaussures...

\- Vraiment ? Appelle là et demande lui de venir ici, immédiatement.

John fronça les sourcils en prenant son téléphone et tapant rapidement le numéro. Il appela la dame, ses yeux fixant Sherlock qui s'étaient de nouveau avachis sur son fauteuil, les yeux fermés, les mains jointes. Pourquoi lui obéissait-il tout le temps ?

Le rendez-vous était fixé pour la soirée, à 18h30, chez eux. John soupira en regardant l'heure, 9h, il allait voir si Madame Hudson n'avait pas de l'aspirine qui trainait quelque part.

Sherlock rouvrit les yeux, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir avec le peu de données qu'il avait, et certainement pas avec un mal de crâne aussi prenant.

\- John, donne moi de l'aspirine.

\- C'est sur ta droite.

Sherlock se redressa sur son fauteuil pour voir qu'effectivement, sur sa petite table, sur sa droite, se trouvait un verre d'eau qui bullait doucement.

\- Tu es drôlement rapide.

Il entendit John soupiré alors qu'il vidait son propre verre.

\- Ca fait plus de dix minutes que je me suis levé pour aller en chercher chez Madame Hudson ! Tu fais vraiment pas attention à ton environnement.

Cela était une remarque, non pas un reproche, tout du moins c'est comme cela que le détective le prit. Il se referma après avoir terminé son breuvage dans une demi-conscience attendant avec impatience 18h30.

Sherlock tournait en rond en se plaignant du fait que leur client ne soit pas encore arrivé. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes de retard et en vue de comment leur journée a été très longue et très douloureuse – pour leur crâne – Sherlock était pressé que cela se termine. Il fut donc soulagé, même si il essayait de paraître le plus impassible possible, tandis que son client s'installa sur la chaise face à leur canapé. John était en train d'écrire des notes alors que le détective n'écoutait pas un traitre mot de ce que disait la jeune femme. Elle semblait avoir la trentaine, ses cheveux de jais bouclés tombaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle tournait avec beaucoup de nervosité son alliance, elle aimait vraiment son mari avec qui elle était marié depuis peu. Cela devait faire un an tout au plus à en juger par ce toc. Généralement c'était les jeunes mariés qui jouaient avec leur bague.

Sherlock se passa un doigt sur les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils, quelque chose clochait. Elle était très droite, un maintien forcé, absolument pas naturel. C'est donc qu'elle cachait quelque chose, cela n'avait aucun rapport avec un apprentissage contrairement à John par exemple. Le détective observa son colocataire du coin de l'oeil pour voir sa réaction par rapport à la femme. John avait toujours un visage expressif qui donnait des indications supplémentaires sur ses clients, surtout les femmes.

La femme était belle, très belle même en vue des légers rougissements qui s'étendaient sur les pommettes de John. Elle était très propre sur soi, il faudrait qu'il puisse visiter son appartement pour voir si c'est un trait de caractère ou si bien elle essayait de se rendre attractive, ce qui était légèrement en désaccord avec la peine qu'elle semblait, devait, avoir suite à la disparition de son mari.

\- Avez vous sa chaussure ?

C'était Sherlock qui parlait. La femme opina en lui tendant. Le détective la prit doucement dans ses mains en la tournant de tout les côtés. C'était une chaussure qui devait valoir très cher, peut-être plus de 200 livres la paire. Les lacets étaient propres et neufs, le cuir de la chaussure brillait de milles feux tandis que les stries suite aux utilisations répétées apparaissaient comme en transparence sur la matière souple. Le mari adorait ces chaussures. Il les aurait quitté pour rien au monde, si il avait voulu fuir précipitamment, il serait parti avec les deux chaussures. Il demanda à la femme de les emmener sur les lieux « du crime ». Ils la suivirent donc jusqu'à une maison très spacieuse, on aurait quasiment pu appeler ça un manoir vu la grandeur du bâtiment.

Sherlock suivit la femme jusqu'à la chambre du mari. Elle dévisagea le détective tandis qu'il cherchait le moindre indice. Il siffla entre ses dents de frustration. Il toucha le lit du bout des doigts en se retournant vers la femme :

\- La chaussure a été trouvé sur le lit ?

Celle-ci acquiesça. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Sherlock regarda par la fenêtre, il y avait plusieurs bâtiments très haut où l'on pouvait avoir un angle de tire parfait si on souhaitait abattre une des personnes de cette maison. Ainsi, peut-être l'homme avait-il été menacé pour sortir de la maison de lui-même, il y avait clairement aucune trace effraction. Sherlock remercia la femme tout en sortant précipitamment de la maison.

\- Tu as des idées ?

Il se retourna en fixant John, il l'avait quasiment oublié. Il observa les mains de son colocataire où se trouvait un carnet et un stylo. Il l'interrogea du regard pour savoir qu'elle était les fins de cet attirail.

\- Je dois écrire un blog, c'est ma psy qui le souhaite... n'ayant pas grand-chose à raconter car il ne m'arrive jamais rien... je me suis dis que je pourrais peut-être raconté nos aventures car de toute évidence, il t'arrive toujours des choses extraordinaires.

Sherlock haussa ses épaules. Devait-il se sentir flatté ? Ou est-ce qu'il devrait être ennuyé de savoir que John allait retranscrire tout ce qu'il allait faire dans le cadre de ses enquêtes.

\- Tant que tu ne dis de moi que du bien...

Il était d'humeur taquine, car il était heureux, il jubilait. Son enquête semblait encore plus intéressante qu'elle n'y paraissait au départ. En arrivant chez lui, il constata que Lestrade l'attendait dans son salon. Il eut légèrement envie de lui écraser le crâne contre l'embrasure de la porte, pourquoi est-ce que le policier se retrouvait toujours à entrer chez eux sans leur autorisation.

\- Tu devrais fermer la porte quand tu t'en vas, Sherlock, lui dit Greg Lestrade avec un sourire.

Sherlock crispa sa mâchoire en pensant que si Madame Hudson n'ouvrait pas à n'importe qui leur porte, il n'aurait pas besoin de fermer la sienne. Il se ravisa de le dire en demandant plutôt à l'inspecteur :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez pour moi ?

\- Un homme, la trentaine, a disparu de chez lui laissant qu'une pomme entamée sur son lit.

\- A quel point, entamé ? L'interrogea Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

Il vit du coin de l'oeil John et Greg s'interroger du regard. Ils se demandaient certainement où il voulait en venir, mais dans son esprit une idée se formait.

\- Un croc, pas plus.

Sherlock remit son écharpe en suivant l'inspecteur jusqu'à une bâtisse simpliste entouré de hauts bâtiments. Deux hommes de trente ans environ, kidnappés en l'espace d'un jour. Sherlock rentra perplexe à Baker Street, John sur ses talons.

\- A quoi tu penses ? L'interrogea ce dernier.

Sherlock déposa son lourd manteau sur son fauteuil avant de prendre son violon et jouer. Il entendit John soupirer, sachant certainement qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Il se replongea donc dans ses pensées. L'agresseur voulait s'amuser et en voyant avec quel sens du détail il avait choisis ses indices, il avait certainement du faire cette mise en scène pour lui. Sans nul doute. C'était peut-être un peu égocentrique de penser ainsi, mais objectivement, personne ne se donnait autant de mal mis-à-part pour relever l'attention de Sherlock Holmes.

Il arrêta de jouer une heure plus tard, ses doigts légèrement fatigués d'avoir pianoté sur les cordes et d'avoir jouer de son archer. Il se détendit la nuque et s'assit sur son fauteuil, en face de John qui écrivait sur son ordinateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Sherlock.

\- J'écris mon blog, sur l'affaire de la femme en rose.

Sherlock se leva pour lire au dessus de son épaule.

 **« J'ai caché le nom de quelques personnes et de quelques lieux afin de rester dans le légal mais, mis-à-part cela, voilà ce qu'il se passa la nuit où j'ai déménagé chez Sherlock Holmes.**

 **Lorsque j'ai rencontré Sherlock, il me raconta l'histoire de ma vie. Il a pu me dire tellement de chose à propos de ma façon de boiter, mon bronzage et mon téléphone portable. C'est ça le truc avec lui. On ne peut pas essayer de cacher ce que l'on est parce que Sherlock peu voir à travers tout le monde et toutes les choses en quelques secondes. C'est incroyable, surtout en voyant à quel point il peut être ignorant à propos de certaines choses.**

 **Ce matin par exemple, il me demanda qui était le premier ministre. La semaine dernière il semblait ne vraiment pas savoir que la Terre tourne autour du Soleil. Vraiment. Il ne savait pas... »**

Sherlock s'arrêta là en crispant sa mâchoire, voyant John se tortiller maladroitement sur son fauteuil.

\- Il me semblait avoir accepté à la condition que tu ne te moques pas de moi.

John eut un sourire un peu gêné avant de soupirer :

\- C'est difficile de ne pas se moquer de toi.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, étant légèrement soulagé que John referme son ordinateur plutôt que de continuer d'écrire cet immondice. Il s'assit de nouveau sur son fauteuil en fixant son colocataire :

\- Tu vas nous préparer à manger ?

John soupira en se levant. Le détective eut un sourire alors qu'il voyait l'homme commencer à couper des carottes et des pommes de terre. Il fallait qu'il se re-concentre... L'affaire était vraiment intéressante. Les personnes devaient forcément être menacé, mais pas directement, tout du moins par leur vie elle-même. Peut-être celle de leur femmes, les deux hommes étaient des hommes mariés. Sherlock inspira profondément et ses narines frémirent en sentant le futur repas. Il serait certainement délicieux, John savait très bien cuisiner. C'était fort dommage qu'il soit dans l'incapacité de manger plus de deux bouchées. En pleine enquête il avait toujours le ventre noué et puis... il était clairement pas un gourmand.

Sherlock s'assit autour de la table tandis que John les servait. Il entendit l'homme grogner quelque chose, certainement une plainte disant qu'il était utilisé comme un esclave.

\- Je crois avoir une idée sur l'enquête. Les hommes semblent avoir suivi un schéma.

\- Tu penses que les deux affaires sont liés ?

\- Evidemment John ! Aucune trace, aucune et des indices sur le lit des deux hommes mariés ayant la trentaine. Je n'aime pas les coïncidences car pour moi, elles n'existent pas.

John opina en mangeant un bout de carotte. Sherlock, lui, triait les carottes des pommes de terre pour manger chaque couleur l'une après l'autre.

\- Alors, ton idée ?

\- Ca va te paraître complètement insensé c'est pourquoi j'apprécierais que tu n'en écrive pas un mot sur ton blog, de toute cette affaire, même lorsqu'elle sera achevé, sinon je ne te dirais plus rien.

John opina, certainement contrarié. Cela lui faisait du bien de parler de leurs aventures, mais il avait besoin de savoir que John ne se moquerait pas éternellement de lui, le net aidant, si son intuition était infondé.

\- Je pense que ce sont des mises en scène réfléchit. Je pense même qu'elles me sont adressé. Les criminels savent très bien que plus leur crime est affreux, compliqué ou sans aucun sens, plus je vais m'en intéressé. Ces kidnapping sont complètement insensés. Les hommes semblent n'avoir aucun antécédent, aucun points communs mis à part leur situation maritale et leur âge. J'ai remarqué que les indices étaient toujours laissés dans le lit des victimes, mis à l'évidence afin d'inquiéter directement les femmes des victimes. Car les compagnes s'emballent rapidement si elles doutent de la disparition de leur époux, elles iront donc voir des personnes qualifiés donc soit moi, soit la police. Evidemment, cela revient un peu au même sachant que la police ne sait rien faire sans moi.

Il vit John rouler des yeux en mangeant un bout de porc. Il se laissa à gouter la viande à son tour.

\- Très bon, lança t-il à son colocataire avant de rejouer avec la nourriture. Je pense que ces mises en scènes sont tirés des contes de Grimm.

John arqua un sourcil, comme si il souhaitait savoir si il se moquait de lui.

\- Je t'ai dis que tu trouverais ça insensé.

\- Mais pourquoi le kidnappeur ferait ça ?

Sherlock mangea une carotte avant de pousser son assiette au centre de la table.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Pour attirer l'attention, que je m'interroge, que je le trouve intéressant, que je le capture.

John débarrassa leur assiette avant de soupirer.

\- Je vais me coucher, je te laisse y réfléchir, je suppose que tu ne vas pas aller te coucher.

Sherlock opina en retournant à son fauteuil. Il fallait qu'il regarde ses mails pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait pas disparu. Malheureusement, personne n'avait disparu, ce qui le plongea dans un long ennui. Au bout de plusieurs heures à se creuser les méninges, il s'endormit sur son fauteuil.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il avait une couverture sur ses épaules. Il se leva et trouva John en train de faire du thé dans la cuisine. Il s'éclaircit la voix, mal à l'aise :

\- Merci pour la couverture.

John eut un sourire vers lui en lui tendant une tasse :

\- Me remercie pas encore, tu vas être ravi.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en buvant sa tasse, il ne voyait pas de quoi il pouvait parler.

\- J'ai été voir nos mails, une troisième affaire avec un homme d'une trentaine d'années disparu...

Il laissa ses mots en suspens pour titiller la curiosité de Sherlock.

\- Et alors ? L'interrogea ce dernier impatient. L'indice, c'est quoi ?

\- Un panier remplis de confiture, sourit John amusé.

\- Le petit chaperon rouge ? Demanda Sherlock pas certain.

John opina avant de soupirer :

\- Tu connais cette histoire non ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- C'est pas le genre d'histoires auxquels j'avais le droit, les contes de Grimm. J'en connais très peu, seulement de noms pour la plupart.

John grimaça, mais le détective n'eut pas envie de chercher pour quoi. A la place, il attrapa son téléphone, appela Lestrade pour lui intimer d'aller sur la scène de « crime » suivante. Ils allèrent donc dans la troisième maison en pleine campagne, toute petite bâtisse. Il entendit Anderson parler comme quoi l'agresseur choisissait ses victimes par leur maison, de la plus grande et spacieuse à la plus médiocre. Cela était évidemment n'importe quoi. Il choisissait des hommes forts physiquement, au maximum de leur capacité et attribuait les contes de Grimm en fonction de l'apparence de leur maison.

Sherlock fronça son nez tandis qu'il semblait reconnaître une odeur acre qui lui brûlait les sinus. Il se pencha et sentir le sol. Oui, c'était de l'urine. Il grimaça en suivant l'odeur. Elle allait jusque dehors. L'homme s'était certainement forcé à s'uriner dessus en marchant, ce qui était très compliqué à faire car à cause de notre éducation, le fait d'uriner était bloqué dans notre esprit comme un acte conditionné qui ne devait être réalisé seulement dans certaines conditions. L'homme était donc un cycliste ou un athlète ou encore un nageur car ce sont dans ces sports où on n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter, que les hommes ré-apprenaient à uriner en courant, nageant, pédalant. Il était forcément en bonne condition physique donc. Comme les deux autres hommes qui étaient vus très régulièrement à leur salle de sport respective.

Sherlock montra un chemin à Lestrade.

\- Ils sont partis par là, à pied. Si nous suivons la trace de l'urine nous devrions trouvé quelque chose non loin.

Il surprit un regard attristé de John. Peut-être que son colocataire n'aimait pas l'idée qu'un homme ait du se forcer à se souiller pour être retrouvé.

En suivant ses indications, ils tombèrent rapidement sur un entrepôt non loin de là. Ils entendaient dedans des cris affreux d'hommes.

La police s'occupa d'arrêter l'incriminé qui rit en voyant Sherlock et John.

La police délivra les trois hommes avant que Lestrade ne se rapproche de Sherlock.

\- On aurait pas pu faire ça sans toi, encore une fois... Ces hommes étaient destinés à se combattre à mort. Apparemment, le criminel rassemblait chaque semaines trois hommes en pleine santé afin de les faire se combattre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait qu'un qui survivent. Peut-être une sorte d'entrainement pour des combats illégaux.

Sherlock opina en demandant de voir le criminel dès que son état serait sécurisé. Lestrade acquiesça l'emmenant jusqu'au poste de police où le criminel serait menotté. Sherlock entra dans la pièce où se trouvait le criminel, l'interrogeant.

\- Vous venez de sa part ?

L'homme eut un rictus avant de répondre.

\- Moriarty m'avait prévenu à quel point vous étiez intelligent. C'était très amusant Monsieur Holmes.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, l'homme en face de lui craqua sa dent, une capsule de cyanure l'empêchant de dire un mot de plus avant de s'écrouler mort.

Sherlock sortit de la salle, énervé, excédé au plus haut point. Il retourna auprès de John à Baker Street où l'homme le gratifia d'un sourire réconfortant.

\- On n'en saura pas plus, mais tu avais raison, cela t'était bien destiné. Qu'est-ce que Moriarty ? Une organisation ? Une personne ?

Sherlock haussa des épaules en s'installant face à la fenêtre, son violon à la main. Cela semblait encore plus compliqué qu'il ne l'eu cru.

* * *

Alors ?

TJSC


	3. Feel my addiction

**Voilà la suite ! Elle se compose de l'épisode 2 de la saison 1, ainsi qu'un bout de l'épisode 3 ! Car en faite les deux histoires se suivent énormément chronologiquement parlant et puis... l'épisode 2 est assez peu exploitable... j'avais pas envie de faire un chapitre de 3000 mots puis celui d'après à plus de 11000 xD Donc j'espère que cela vous plaira ! :D**

 **DISCLAIMER : Les personnages et certaines situations ne m'appartiennent pas mais à la série Sherlock (et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle), de même pour les passages du blog de John Watson que je traduis.**

* * *

Sherlock se battait, il ne faisait qu'éviter les coups de lame, c'était distrayant. Il avait la grâce d'un chat et la force d'un lion... Il allait le battre à plate couture avant même que John ne soit rentré des courses. Il en était certain.

En continuant de se battre sur la table à manger, Sherlock ne pu retenir un « John va me tuer » en voyant la trace de lame faite sur le bois. Oui oui il allait le tuer car il allait penser qu'il avait encore coupé de la nourriture, ou des corps humains – pour ses expériences – sans planche en dessous.

Comme prévu, il était prêt lorsque John arriva. Un livre dans ses mains, il faisait semblant de lire.

\- Ce fut long.

\- Et je n'ai pas les courses.

\- Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Sherlock en levant son nez de son livre.

\- Parce que la caisse enregistreuse m'a pris la tête !

Sherlock leva un sourcil en souhaitant en savoir plus. Comment une caisse enregistreuse pouvait prendre la tête à ce pauvre John ? Il eut un sourire amusé en voyant l'air décontenancé de son colocataire, il l'invita à prendre sa carte de crédit... il avait toute confiance en lui.

\- Tu pourrais y aller au lieu de paresser toute la journée.

 _« Je vois où est-ce que ma confiance nous entraine, appréciable »._

\- Et cette histoire sur le diamant de Jaria ?

Sherlock poussa du talon l'arme qui trainait à ses pieds, prévenant John qu'ils n'avaient plus à s'en occuper. Un diamant volé que Sherlock avait rendu en quelques heures à son propriétaire, malheureusement on lui avait envoyé un tueur de prime dans la soirée, qu'il s'empressa de renvoyer à son expéditeur.

Sherlock continuait à regarder son colocataire dans la cuisine, il ne fut pas déçu en voyant John essayait d'enlever la trace de la lame sur la table avant de le regarder avec un air désapprobateur. _« Tant pis »._

Sherlock était en train de regarder ses e-mails quand John rentra enfin des courses, quand est-ce qu'il était parti, déjà ? Il y avait un soucis à LA banque. John râla que cet ordinateur avait un mot de passe _« aussi évident il aurait pu ne rien mettre »_ , avant de lui arracher des mains. Puis il entama une conversation qu'il n'écouta pas, il décida plutôt de se lever pour y aller. Il fallait enquêter. Evidemment John le suivrait, que pouvait-il faire de mieux de sa journée ?

Sherlock essayait d'imprimer chaque détails afin de pouvoir répondre le plus rapidement aux séries de déductions qui allait suivre. Car quand on appelait un détective, pas n'importe lequel de surcroît, c'est qu'il y avait de quoi être profondément ennuyer, il y aura donc enquête, donc déduction et ça il fallait le faire le plus vite possible. Pour impressionner John et voir dans ses yeux cette éternelle admiration.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que le signe étrange était un avertissement. Il était destiné à quelqu'un, on ne pouvait le voir que d'un seul bureau. Maintenant il fallait comprendre le code et pourquoi. Il trouva rapidement le nom de l'homme à qui cet avertissement était destiné, il escalada par le balcon pour rentrer dans l'appartement vide de la victime : l'homme était mort, sur son lit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour tout mettre en place dans son crâne, homme menacé, par des factures... il avait essayé de se défendre, la fenêtre étant ouverte, la balle qu'il avait tiré était passé par la fenêtre... Affaire très intéressante. Il avait été plutôt surpris, il trouvait John encore plus rapide à la détende qu'auparavant. Cela faisait plaisir à voir, il devait avoir une bonne influence finalement.

Sherlock décida qu'il valait mieux se rendre à leur appartement pour penser aux faits qu'ils avaient déjà récolté. C'est pourquoi il fut légèrement décontenancé en fouillant son palais mental car alors qu'il pensait soudainement à quelque chose il se tourna pour parler à John, lui demander un stylo mais il était absent... Légèrement contrarié il re-continua à fouiller dans son esprit jusqu'à ce que John arrive. Il lui reprocha le fait de ne pas avoir été là, pour le stylo. Mais John avait autre chose en tête, une femme sans aucun doute puisqu'il avait appelé son boulot « elle » lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si c'était intéressant. Le détective se rappela très brièvement une conversation où John avait dit qu'il allait faire un entretien d'embauche, cela ne plaisait pas trop au brun qui avait besoin de son docteur, il fallait qu'il soit le plus disponible possible. Mais Sherlock préféra ne pas faire de commentaire là-dessus, son colocataire avait un peu tendance à être charmé par toutes les jolies femmes qu'il croisait, ce n'était absolument pas sérieux. Il se reprit et montra à John un article. Il y avait eu une autre victime. Maintenant il fallait le faire admettre à Scotland Yard et ça allait évidemment être la partie la plus complexe. Malheureusement il fallait passer par là pour accéder à son appartement.

A force de phrases plus cinglantes les unes que les autres, Sherlock fini par faire admettre au légume bureaucrate qu'il fallait qu'il accède au logement de la victime. Le duo alla donc à la pêche aux informations. Ils trouvèrent un livre tout juste emprunté à la bibliothèque qu'ils visitèrent par la suite. Ce fut John qui trouva le message entre les rangées de livres.

Sherlock ne put qu'apprécier le fait d'avoir un John Watson aux aguets et au maximum de ses capacités. Il faisait écho à ses pensées, il arrivait à refaire la journée des victimes avec lui. C'était génial d'avoir atteint une complicité réelle avec un autre être humain. Cette complicité se modifia légèrement lorsque Sherlock prit la décision de laisser John dans les mains de la police locale à cause des graffitis de son informateur. Malheureusement son colocataire n'était pas assez rapide apparemment... était-ce vraiment de sa faute ? Il avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper de cet affaire, il appellerait Mycroft pour que John soit gracié et n'aille pas à un procès, mais actuellement il fallait s'occuper du code, des meurtres.

Sherlock souhaitait chercher où est-ce que les victimes avaient pu se trouver, toute leur journée précédent leur mort. Il alla donc du côté de la banque, John du côté du journaliste, afin d'avoir plus d'informations. Il était attiré par les lotions pour les mains et l'épingle à cheveux de la secrétaire, cela semblait cher – quoi que l'épingle semblait être un peu trop vieille pour valoir grand-chose – depuis quand couchait elle avec son patron ? Cela n'avait aucune importance. Il se concentra un peu plus sur les papiers, ticket de caisses qu'ils trouvaient. Lorsqu'il trouva une information qui semblait suffisante pour faire une petite enquête, le détective s'en alla.

Il fut légèrement surpris de retrouver John dans la rue et encore plus surpris de le savoir avec une information qu'il n'avait pas. _« Mon dieu que John Watson m'épate aujourd'hui ! »_

Il allèrent donc dans la boutique, une échoppe remplis d'objet asiatique, la vendeuse était irritante à toujours vouloir scander un prix pour qu'on achète ses babioles.

\- Sherlock, regardes l'étiquette.

Il le fit et il avait envie d'embrasser le front de John pour ça. Le dialecte chinois, des nombres, c'était les chiffres 15 et 1 ! Evidemment ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ?

Grâce à la compréhension du signe, Sherlock et John ne trouvèrent pas longtemps la piste des enchères chinoises. Cela n'était qu'une affaire de trafic. Ils souhaitèrent se rendre au muséum pour avoir des informations sur les antiquités qui leur paraissait louche, mais ils ne purent que constater le signe encore une fois sur la tête d'une statue qu'une certaine Soo Lin avait dû recevoir. Ils allèrent dans la hâte se charger de la retrouver dans son appartement pour voir si elle était morte à son tour.

Après l'échec cuisant chez la jeune asiatique qui avait disparu – ou plutôt après que Sherlock ait faillit y passer suite à une magnifique strangulation – ils furent appelé par l'informateur du détective qui avait trouvé les même cryptogrammes que ceux de l'enquête. Malheureusement ce n'était pas Sherlock qui les avait trouvé mais John qui l'appela. Mais le temps qu'il arrive, elles avaient été recouverte. N'écoutant pas un strict mot de John, il le fit tourbillonner pour lui faire activer sa mémoire, il fallait ABSOLUMENT qu'il se souvienne de tout ! Alors lorsque John lui tendit son portable où l'on pouvait voir une jolie photo des inscriptions, il fut soulagé. Car John aurait jamais été capable de se souvenir ne serait-ce que d'un seul !

Après avoir mis en évidence tout les nombres, il fallait qu'il retourne au muséum parce qu'il semblait évident que Soo Lin s'y cachait. Sherlock n'eut aucun mal à la retrouver, la nuit arrivant et ils purent parler à tout loisir. C'était le lotus noir qui était derrière tout ça... Soudain, il entendit un bruit et alors qu'il courait pour rattraper le fugitif, il demanda à John de rester avec la femme. Il fut accueillit par de nombreux coups de feux. Il essaya de se cacher, de trouver un plan pour faire volteface, mais lorsqu'il cru en trouver un, le fugitif avait disparu. Alors il entendit un coup de feu au loin. _« Oh non... »_

Il n'en voulut pas à John d'avoir laissé la femme seule, parce qu'il s'en voulait déjà énormément et qu'il avait parfaitement compris : il avait entendu des coups de feu, il était donc parti pour l'aider. Le fait qu'il n'en ai pas eu besoin cette fois là, ne comptait pas. Il lui avait déjà sauvé la vie, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir souhaiter le faire à nouveau.

Sherlock acheta trois places pour la représentation du cirque asiatique où il pensait trouver le lotus noir. Trois places car John avait un rencard avec « son boulot » et qu'il avait très envie de s'immiscer un peu. Pas qu'il était jaloux de la relation qu'il pouvait ou pourrait avoir la femme, mais plutôt parce que John ne pouvait partager son temps avec une femme et un Sherlock Holmes. Cependant il ne suivit pas tout le spectacle. En effet, il se dirigea vers les coulisses pour trouver les même bombes de peinture qui avait été utilisé pour les avertissements. Malheureusement, un membre du lotus noir le vit et commença à se battre avec lui, le faisant tomber sur scène. Heureusement, John le défendit puis... le rencard de John. Légèrement hébété, il constata que chaque membres assommés avait un lotus noir tatoué sur le talon. Sherlock dégaina son téléphone et appela Lestrade tout en se disant que la partie était loin d'être terminé, la chef ayant disparu avec quelques acolytes.

Lorsque John ramena son rencard chez eux, Sherlock était quelque peu mal à l'aise, il souhaitait continuer son travail d'expertise sans aucun parasite. Il se sentit plus détendu quand il remarqua que John fixait son « tableau des preuves » au lieu de s'occuper de son rencard. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle se sentit suffisamment délaissé, John re-fit attention à elle, Sherlock ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisse un « oh mon dieu » de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il se dirigea vers sa table où se trouvait le code. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, quel livre pouvons nous trouver partout, que tout le monde aura ? Le rencard de John s'approcha de lui et il eut envie de l'envoyer piètre. Mais lorsqu'elle lui fit remarquer que le code était déjà partiellement décodé, il eut envie de la tolérer. Il prit les feuilles avec lui et décida d'aller dehors. Il cherchait du regard quel livre pouvait être utiliser afin de déchiffrer le message. Son regard s'arrêta sur deux touristes qui avaient avec eux un livre d'anglais de A à Z. Souhaitant à moitié se flagellé, il leur emprunta le livre et fini de décoder le code dehors. Il eut envie de foncer jusqu'à son salon pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle mais lorsqu'il rentra dans son appartement, les chiffres 15 et 1 étaient signés à la peinture jaune sur ses fenêtres... John.

Il fallait qu'il le retrouve au plus vite. Il savait où ils devaient être, sous un pont, à côté des chemins ferrés. Ils pouvaient être que là. La circulation était dense, Sherlock ne pouvait que s'inquiéter pour John dans le taxi.

Arriver près du lieu, il entendit la femme qui présentait le cirque se moquer de John en l'appelant Sherlock Holmes. C'était donc ça ? Ils avaient cru que le célèbre détective n'était autre que le médecin à cause des réservations des places de cirque. Se trouvant un peu stupide d'avoir agis de la sorte, mettant une fois de plus le militaire en danger, Sherlock leva la voix pour se faire entendre dans le tunnel.

\- Vous devriez. Sherlock Holmes ne lui ressemble vraiment pas. Comment me décris tu John ?

Il était anxieux. La femme ne devait pas rater son coups sinon la balle pourrait rebondir n'importe où et tuer n'importe qui... John par exemple... C'est pourquoi elle ne tirait pas d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait dû qu'apercevoir son ombre sur les murs, incertaine de pouvoir correctement viser.

\- Plein de ressources ? Dynamique ? Enigmatique ?

\- En retard.

Sherlock n'était pas certain de l'avoir entendu, John était attaché à une chaise, loin de lui. D'un coup il sauta sur un des bidons remplis de feu pour l'éteindre et obscurcir la vision de la femme qui tenait le semi-automatique. Il fallait qu'elle ne puisse pas tirer. Sherlock voulut défaire les liens du rencard – il ignorait son prénom – avant de détacher John, mais il fut retenu, quelqu'un essayant de l'étrangler. Heureusement John réussit à se lever, sa chaise accroché à lui et détourner la flèche de l'arbalète géante, logeant l'énorme carreau dans la poitrine de l'ennemi. Sherlock se demanda alors, pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits, si cet acte allait être suffisant pour que John puisse conclure avec son rencard ou si elle ne voudrait plus jamais le voir à cause de l'horrible soirée ? _« Ou les deux à la fois ? »_

Ce qui le chagrina, fut le fait qu'il ne pu pas rattraper la femme qui avait menacé John. _« Elle risque fort de se faire punir violemment pour son échec alors... qu'importe. »_

Ils rentrèrent bras dessus, bras dessous – pour John et son rencard tout du moins – alors Sherlock fronça des sourcils en reconsidérant les options précédentes... ça avait l'air plus de pencher pour la première alors ? Mais tandis qu'ils allaient pour prendre leur taxi, John dit au revoir à son rencard avant de rentrer avec lui. Il voulut sourire, mais il pensait cela déplacé alors il ne dit plus rien. Ils rentrèrent et prirent un thé avant d'aller se coucher.

Dès le lendemain, Sherlock se réveilla avec une idée en tête, l'épingle à cheveux qu'il avait vu sur la secrétaire... il lui semblait qu'elle était faite en Jade. Il alla donc à la banque, prévenu la femme et la police la prit en charge à son tour.

Ils prenaient un petit déjeuner, c'était plaisant, aucune tension, rien. Sherlock lisait un journal tout en buvant une tasse de café. Il n'y avait pas d'affaire pour aujourd'hui, dommage. Il regarda John du coin de l'oeil avant de lui demander :

\- Ton rencard ?

\- Oh, elle n'a pas souhaité qu'on se revoit...

Sherlock opina, faisant semblant d'avoir la tête plongé dans sa lecture. C'était mieux pour les affaires que John ne trouve pas de compagne de toute manière : sans compagne il vivait ici, donc ils travaillaient plus ensemble, ils se voyaient davantage et John avait ce pouvoir d'activer ses méninges. Il était bien plus performant avec lui à ses côtés.

\- J'ai lu ton article sur la femme en rose, siffla Sherlock en buvant son thé à petite gorgée.

\- Je sais, j'ai même vu ta réponse.

John prit son ordinateur sur ses genoux prêt à lire.

\- John, je viens juste de trouver ce poste. Je l'ai parcouru et honnêtement, les mots me manquent. Ce que je fais est une science exacte et doit être traitée comme telle. Tu fais paraître l'entièreté de l'expérience comme une aventure romantique. Tu devrais mettre l'accent sur mon raisonnement analytique et rien de plus, lu le destinataire du message.

\- J'ai moi-même lu ta réponse et non c'est pas à mon tour d'acheter du lait.

John eut un sourire vers son colocataire. Il était réellement invivable, mais il appréciait d'être là, ça se voyait sur son visage. Sherlock lui sourit à son tour.

\- Tu vas écrire à propos de cette mission, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis en train.

En effet John pianotait furieusement sur son ordinateur.

\- J'ai vu l'article montrant nos visages et où tu disais clairement à tout les criminels de pas nous confondre... Tu l'as vraiment mal vécu ? Qu'on te prennes pour moi ?

John leva son nez de son ordinateur, peut-être avait-il entendu la voix mal assuré de son ami.

\- Je n'ai pas mal pris le fait qu'on m'ait pris pour toi mais je me sentais mal pour Sarah... elle ne méritait pas qu'on s'en prenne à elle. Elle évite même de me croiser au boulot, maintenant.

Sherlock opina. Donc le rencard s'appelait Sarah... Information obsolète, il l'oublierait dans la journée.

Il referma son journal alors que John lui disait qu'il allait faire un tour.

Sherlock était avachis sur son fauteuil. Il avait tracé un smiley avec le reste de la bombe qu'il avait trouvé dans le cirque du lotus noir. Avec une mollesse et un ennui immense, il tirait dans son mur. Il l'avait bien dis à John, que ça allait finir par arriver.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

John venait d'arriver.

\- Je m'ennuie.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je m'ennuie !

Sherlock s'était levé et tirait encore sur le mur en faisant des acrobaties minimalistes. Il s'ennuyait tellement ! Il avait l'impression que ses nerfs allaient lâcher à tout moment. Ou peut-être que le fait de tirer dans le mur était une preuve du relâchement déjà avancé de ses nerfs ?

\- Non !

John fonça sur Sherlock tandis qu'il eut tiré sa dernière balle. Il lui déroba le pistolet des mains pour certainement vérifier que le chargeur était bien vide.

Sherlock se dirigea paresseusement jusqu'à son canapé pour s'y avachir.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que les classes criminelles on en ce moment. Heureusement que je n'en fais pas partie.

\- Alors tu te rattrapes sur le mur ?

\- Le mur l'a mérité.

Sherlock voulut prendre une mine renfrognée, mais celle-ci n'aurait qu'augmenter son attitude de désinvolture et de manque de maturité de sa part.

John l'interrogea sur l'affaire biélorusse qui ne l'avait pas du tout emballé. Sur l'échelle de l'ennuie, elle était quasiment au top. Le détective remarqua que son collègue semblait effaré en voyant l'état de la cuisine. Il pria que John ne regarde pas dans le frigo, mais en l'entendant demander si il y avait quelque chose à manger, il se douta qu'il allait devoir encore essuyer une scène de ménage.

\- Une tête !

\- Juste du thé pour moi, merci.

Il savait très bien que cette réplique n'allait pas détourner l'attention de John sur le principal soucis. Mais honnêtement... il avait envie de passer à autre chose.

\- Il y a une tête dans le frigo !

\- Oui.

\- Une putain de tête !

\- Où veux-tu que je la mette, cette tête ?

La question était rhétorique évidemment. Si on ne voulait pas détruire tout ses efforts, la tête devait rester parfaitement conserver. Hors le processus de décomposition était largement ralenti par le froid.

\- Elle vient de la morgue de Barts. Je suis en train d'étudier la coagulation de la salive après la mort.

Il savait que cette information n'allait pas changer l'état d'âme de John. Ce n'était pas comme si le docteur pouvait comprendre l'importance de ses travaux et qu'il allait tout d'un coup se faire une joie de posséder une tête bien au frais pour l'expérimentation.

Ils commencèrent à reparler de « l'étude en rose ». Sherlock trouvait le nom ridicule, vraiment. Même si l'article était assez bon si il devait se l'avouer, même si le corpus de l'histoire n'avait pas respecter l'importance de ses analyses.

\- Est-ce que tu as aimé ?

Sherlock se rendit compte que lorsqu'ils en avaient parlé précédemment, il n'avait pas donné son avis. Il leva les sourcils en insistant sur le « heu... non ».

\- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu serais flatté ?

\- Flatté ? « **S** herlock peut voir à travers tout le monde et toutes les choses en quelques secondes mais on a dû mal à croire à quel point il est ignorant sur certains sujets. »

Oui la pilule n'était toujours pas passé. Sherlock n'était pas certain de réciter mot pour mot mais ça il ne l'avait vraiment pas apprécié.

\- Attends, ce n'est pas dans ce sens que...

\- Ignorant au sens gentil du mot ?

Il avait envie de se moquer car il recevait ça comme une traitrise quasiment. C'était compliqué d'accepter que tout le monde puisse lire sur lui à quel point il pouvait ignorer certains concepts qu'il avait trié comme inutile. Mais voilà tout, il préférait garder dans son esprit seulement les choses qui pouvaient le faire avancer dans ses enquêtes. Il pensait que John pouvait le comprendre.

\- Je me fiche de savoir qui est le premier ministre, qui couche avec qui...

\- Ou que la Terre tourne autour du Soleil.

\- Ce n'est pas important !

La voilà leur scène de ménage finalement. La tête était rien comparé à l'incompréhension totale de John vis à vis de son intellect.

\- Pas important ? On apprend ça en primaire ! Comment peux-tu ne pas le savoir ?

\- Si je l'ai su un jour, je l'ai effacé.

\- Effacé ?

Sherlock décida de s'assoir en se disant que la proximité physique ou plutôt le mimétisme social allait peut-être rendre ses pensées plus rationnelles du point de vue de John. Tout du moins il l'espérait.

\- Ecoute ! Ceci est mon disque dur, dit-il en montrant sa tête de son index, et je ne veux y enregistrer que les choses utiles. Vraiment utiles, tu comprends ? Les gens ordinaires se remplissent la tête de bêtises et on du mal à aller à l'essentiel, tu saisis ?

-Mais le système solaire !

Sherlock eut envie d'étrangler son colocataire avec son horrible chemise rouge délavé qui n'allait pas avec ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à voir pourquoi John n'essayait-il pas de le comprendre. Lui-même faisait de nombreux effort pour saisir son Docteur.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Si on tournait autour de la lune ou d'un manège comme des cheveux de bois, on ne verrait pas la différence !

 _« Mmh... je viens de dire un truc de stupide physiquement parlant, faisons comme si de rien n'était et gardons ce regard excédé. »_

\- Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est le travail.

John avait détourné son regard certainement pour éviter la conversation qui avait de moins en moins de sens.

\- Sans travail, mon cerveau pourrit. Mets ça sur ton blog.

Sherlock prenait sa tête à deux mains. Il commençait à être à fleur de peau.

\- Ou mieux, arrête d'infliger tes opinions au monde !

Sherlock tapa dans un journal rageusement de la main avant de se rallonger dans le canapé en se détournant du regard vexé et excédé de son colocataire. John n'était visiblement pas ravis qu'il ignore son « talent littéraire » de cette façon. Mais il n'avait tout simplement plus envie d'en entendre parler. Pour ça il fallait rendre la situation claire dans le crâne de son ami. Alors il boudait. Mais lorsqu'il entendit John s'en aller, il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour lui demander où il allait.

\- Je sors ! J'ai besoin d'air.

Sherlock se renfrogna en reprenant sa position foetal sur son canapé. Il entendit à peine Madame Hudson rentrer dans l'appartement et se plaindre de l'état du mur. En faite il l'avait parfaitement entendu, il avait comprit le ton légèrement inquiet de la femme qui lui avait demandé si ils venaient d'avoir une scène de ménage. Sherlock se demanda intérieurement si ça en était une alors qu'il se levait pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre pour guetter John des yeux. Il essaya de se ressaisir en se rendant compte qu'il était énervé que son colocataire soit parti sans lui en détournant la conversation sur le calme de la ville. Le calme beaucoup trop pesant de la ville. Heureusement Madame Hudson le comprenait. Elle lui souhaitait un bon meurtre qui pourrait lui remonter le moral. Mais là où il en était, il lui fallait quelque chose de bien plus excitant. Alors qu'il regardait le mur avec un air satisfait sur le visage, Sherlock se fit projeter en avant par le vent d'une explosion.

Légèrement déboussolé, il ne put s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant que John n'était pas présent. Sinon il se serait inquiété. Rassuré, il resta sur son fauteuil, le violon à la main en attendant John.

Ce fut au matin que John réapparu. Sherlock eut envie de froncer les sourcils. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Sarah sur le docteur. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne voulait plus croiser le médecin au travail... Qu'est-ce qui avait pu changer cet état de fait ? Qu'importe. C'était agréable d'entendre la voix paniqué de son colocataire appeler son nom.

\- J'ai tout vu à la télé. Ça va ?

Sherlock pinçait les cordes de son violon en laissant son regard impassible trainer sur son frère ainé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallut qu'il soit là ? Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui ? Sherlock l'espérait car il ne savait pas quoi faire face à de l'amour fraternel. Cela n'arrivait jamais.

\- Moi ? Oui, très bien. Fuite de gaz, apparemment.

 _« Pas de quoi être heureux d'avoir une nouvelle affaire quoi. »_

\- Je ne peux pas, reprit-il en regardant son frère et en ignorant John.

\- Tu ne peux pas.

\- L'enquête dont je m'occupe est trop prenante. Pas le temps.

\- Laisse tomber tes habituelles fadaises. C'est une affaire cruciale pour le pays.

Sherlock pouvait sentir John observer le salon avec incrédulité. Il y avait pas mal de ménage à faire à cause des vitres cassés et du souffle de l'explosion, mais là se préparait en face de lui quelque chose de bien plus amusant et drôle. Son frère en train de le supplier de l'aider... enfin plus ou moins.

\- Le régime, ça va ?

C'était la corde sensible de Mycroft. Ils n'avaient apparemment pas hérité des même caractéristiques physiques. C'était quasiment un euphémisme de le rappeler.

\- Très bien.

\- Vous devriez peut-être lui parler, John.

\- Pardon ?

Sherlock se concentra sur son violon pour pas faire face au regard inquisiteur et intelligent de son aîné. Evidemment, avait-il comprit l'effet que John pouvait avoir sur lui ? Mais Sherlock avait déjà pris sa décision, il voulait seulement titiller un peu son frère.

\- Hélas, mon frère est parfois extrêmement intransigeant.

\- Tu ne peux pas enquêter toi-même ? L'interrogea Sherlock en jouant de son violon comme d'une guitare.

\- Non, je ne peux absolument pas m'absenter du bureau pour l'instant. Du moins, pas avec les élections coréennes..., s'interrompit-il pour faire lever le regard de John et Sherlock. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir davantage. Enfin, pour en revenir à notre affaire, elle requiert du travail... de terrain.

\- Sarah a un matelas pneumatique John ?

La phrase était complètement hors contexte, mais Sherlock souhaitait s'assurer que le mal à la nuque était bien dû à une mauvaise position lors du sommeil de son ami et non pas dû à une trop grande pression sur la nuque de John durant un ébat un peu trop passionné. Pas que cela ne l'intéresse de savoir où en était les relations de son ami avec les femmes. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de connaître la vie sexuelle de John. Pas-du-tout.

\- Un sofa, Sherlock. C'était un sofa.

Sherlock détourna son regard vers John. Qu'est-ce qui le mettait dans cet état pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Comment... ? Peu importe, se ravisa le militaire.

\- Les affaires de Sherlock sont florissantes depuis que vous êtes... copains.

Sherlock releva son regard en évitant de le poser sur quoique ce soit. Le ton que son frère avait utilisé pour le dernier mot de sa phrase était indescriptible. Comme si il n'arrivait pas à croire que son petit frère puisse avoir une personne dans sa vie qui pouvait le supporter. Sherlock ne put qu'avouer à soi-même comprendre parfaitement ce sentiment.

\- C'est comment de vivre avec lui ? Infernal, j'imagine.

\- Je ne m'ennuie jamais.

La voix de John était douce. Cela donna un sourire mental à Sherlock. Son ami le défendrait toujours.

\- C'est bien. C'est bien, non ?

Mycroft se leva en dévisageant son frère. Sherlock vit le tic de sa mâchoire qui montrait qu'il avait gagné.

\- Andrew West, que ses amis surnomment Westie est fonctionnaire. On l'a retrouvé mort, ce matin sur une voie de la gare de Battersea, le crâne fracassé, annonça Mycroft en donnant le dossier à John puisqu'il savait que son cadet ne l'accepterait pas.

\- Il s'est jeté sous un train ?

Sherlock se retenu de lever les yeux au ciel. Comment John pouvait-il donner ce genre d'hypothèse ? Lorsque l'on ne voyait pas le corps, la position de la scène ni quoi que ce soit, on ne pouvait tout simplement rien déclaré. Il fallait toujours observer les faits pour en faire des théories et non spéculer et faire entrer les observations dans les cases des hypothèses.

\- C'est l'hypothèse la plus logique.

\- Mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Vous ne seriez pas venu si ça n'avait été qu'un accident.

Sherlock eut un sourire en voyant que son John avait peut-être un dessous de jugeote finalement.

\- La Défense travaille sur un nouveau système antimissile : le projet Bruce Partington. Les plans de ce projet étaient sur une clef USB.

\- C'est pas très malin, non ?

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de sourire une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait plus besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Son John faisait le travail à la perfection.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule copie des plans, mais ils sont secrets et la clef a disparu.

\- Top secret ?

\- C'est le mot. On pense que West a pris la clef USB. Elle ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Il faut que tu retrouves les plans, Sherlock. Ne me force pas à te l'ordonner.

Sherlock mis son violon contre sa mâchoire en levant un regard joueur vers son frère.

\- Je serais curieux de voir ça.

\- Réfléchis bien. Au revoir, John. A très bientôt.

Sherlock fit quelques mouvements de vas et viens sur son violon pour produire un son... affreux. Il était rageur. Il arrêta son archer en soupirant alors que John s'installait face à lui.

\- Pourquoi tu as menti ?

Evidemment la question n'allait pas tarder. Mais étrangement Sherlock aurait souhaiter entendre autre chose. Savoir qu'il lui avait manqué après leur dispute de la veille par exemple.

\- En ce moment, tu n'as rien, pas une seule affaire. C'est pour ça que tu t'en prends au mur. Pourquoi dire que tu es occupé ?

Sherlock se passa l'archer entre ses boucles brunes et sa nuque en fronçant le nez.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Génial ! C'est de la rivalité fraternelle. Je commence à comprendre.

Le téléphone de Sherlock sonna, interrompant les deux amis dans une conversation qui ne les aurait mené nul part. Il eut un sourire en entendant ce que Lestrade lui racontait. Il se leva à la hâte demandant à John si il voulait venir.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Bien sûr que je veux.

La phrase lui avait échappé. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu envie d'autres choses que de courir vers le danger avec John. Avait-il souhaité autre chose dans sa vie avant son arrivé ?

\- Je serais perdu sans mon blogeur.

Il fallait faire passer sa dépendance comme une blague. Car Sherlock s'en rendait doucement compte. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir si John n'était pas dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Il n'arrivait plus à résoudre des affaires si John n'était pas là à dire des absurdités, à lui répondre, à faire écho à son esprit.

* * *

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu !

A Dimanche :)

 _TJSC_


	4. Feel my fear

**Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle a été coupé comme dans l'épisode, la suite de la conversation avec Moriarty sera donc dans le prochain épisode ainsi que la suite des événements "inédits" de ce qui a "pu se passer" après cet épisode traumatisant ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira donc !**

* * *

Dans le taxi, il y avait un léger malaise. Peut-être parce que les deux hommes n'avait plus vraiment confiance aux conducteurs depuis l'affaire en rose. Ils arrivèrent donc dans un silence complet jusqu'à Scotland Yard.

\- Vous aimez les affaires amusantes, celles qui vous surprennent ?

\- Evidemment, répondit Sherlock à l'inspecteur Lestrade.

Sherlock suivit l'inspecteur jusqu'à un des bureaux où on lui expliqua que l'explosion, celle qu'il avait cru être une fuite de gaz, avait en faite un réel but et que c'était de lui faire ouvrir une lettre lui étant adressé. On le rassura brièvement en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas piégé. Mais à vrai dire, cela importait peu le détective. Ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était si cette affaire allait être suffisamment intéressante pour le sortir de sa léthargie. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour déterminer que c'était une femme qui avait signé la lettre de sa plume ainsi que la provenance du papier. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et tomba sur un portable, un portable identique à celui de l'affaire en rose. Quelqu'un semblait avoir des lecteurs. Lorsqu'il entendit le ricanement de Sally suite à la pique de Greg à propos de son ignorance sur le système solaire, Sherlock changea de sujet en montrant que le téléphone n'était pas celui de l'étude. Mais intérieurement il bouillonnait. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu que John le ridiculise !

Sherlock écouta les cinq « bip » du téléphone rose et étudia la photo. Un avertissement. On voulait lui dire qu'une autre explosion aurait lieu. Finalement cette enquête commençait à devenir passionnante. La photo venait de la pièce principal du 221C, l'appartement juste en dessous du sien.

Alors qu'ils étaient descendus à l'appartement, Sherlock, John et Greg, tombèrent sur des baskets et le téléphone sonna. Un numéro masqué. Il entendit la voix d'une femme en pleure tandis qu'il avait le droit à une petite devinette, un jeu. Il fallait qu'en 12h il y réponde ou la femme en question allait exploser.

Arrivé à Barts pour étudier les baskets sous tout les angles, Sherlock se sentit excédé en voyant un certain Jim débarquer. En quelques coups d'oeil il pu deviné que l'homme avait des penchants gays. Mais aussi que cela énervait au plus au point John, que Jim le regarde et l'adule. Car le jeune homme était impressionné de le rencontrer et faisait tomber des objets à ses côtés. Sherlock ne su si il devait se sentir gêné de l'attention qu'on lui portait, flatté ou encore amusé de la réaction de son colocataire qui avait le visage fermé et n'hésitait pas à souffler bruyamment en voyant Jim être déstabilisé par le détective. Alors Sherlock prit la décision de briser les rêves à Molly, en lui annonçant que son ami n'était pas intéressé par elle, ni même son genre.

\- Eh bien, bravo ! S'exclama John en voyant Molly s'enfuir.

\- Je lui fais gagner du temps. C'est gentil, non ?

\- Gentil ? Non, Sherlock. Ce que tu as fais n'est pas gentil.

Le visage de John était plus ouvert désormais que Jim était parti. Même si il semblait excédé, se rendit compte Sherlock en bougeant les baskets vers son ami.

\- A toi de jouer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais ce que je fais alors vas-y.

Il lui accordait toute sa confiance pour faire des déductions sur l'état des chaussures.

\- Non, rit John nerveux.

\- Vas-y.

\- Je ne vais pas rester là à attendre que tu m'humilies pendant que...

\- Un œil extérieur, un deuxième avis, ça m'est très utile. Vraiment !

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Sherlock voulait connaître les progrès de son « élève ». Il fixa John dans les yeux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine campant sur ses positions. Il n'arriva pas à détacher ses yeux de ceux de John qui était remplis de multitudes d'émotions : la confusion à savoir si Sherlock blaguait, l'appréhension de se tromper, la confiance qu'il lui accordait et quelque chose de doux que Sherlock n'arriva pas à comprendre. Lui-même le regardait avec le regard le plus encourageant et le plus doux qu'il pouvait produire. Il n'était pas fort dans les expressions des émotions, alors il faisait le maximum de ce qu'il pouvait. Il fut légèrement soulagé que John détourna le regard en acquiesçant. Cependant il ne détacha pas ses propres yeux du profil de son ami.

\- C'est une simple paire de baskets.

\- Bien, l'encouragea Sherlock.

\- Elles sont en bonne état. Elles ont l'air... plutôt neuves, sauf que les semelles sont usées, donc leur propriétaire les avait depuis un bon moment. Modèle rétro, inspiré des années 80.

Sherlock pianota sur son téléphone en cherchant quelques informations.

\- Tu es vraiment très en forme. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Elles sont assez grandes, sans doute des baskets d'homme.

\- Mais...

\- Mais il y avait un nom à l'intérieur, écrit au feutre.

Sherlock laissa son regard trainer sur le visage de John une nouvelle fois en étudiant les mimiques de ce dernier. Il était vraiment concentré pour donner le meilleur de lui-même et... Sherlock était fier de lui.

\- Les adultes n'écrivent pas leurs noms dans leurs baskets, continua John imperturbable. C'était un gamin.

\- Excellent. Mais encore ?

John hésita avant de déposer les armes. Sherlock était sincèrement impressionné. Mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer. Il reprit les baskets et les étudia à son tour en essayant de donner le maximum de détails possibles pour récolter l'admiration de John. Malheureusement cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté et il continua de faire des liens entre chaque fait. Le pollen, les chaussures, la boue, les grands pieds. Très vite, cela lui revint à l'esprit.

\- Carl Powers.

Il se souvenait de cet affaire. Celle par laquelle il avait débuté.

John vint le voir au bout de quelques heures où il recherchait des vieux articles de presse sur Carl Powers. Mycroft l'ennuyait avec « l'affaire crucial pour le pays ». John s'inquiétait alors qu'il en faisait lui-même entièrement abstraction.

\- Je mets mon meilleur homme sur le coup immédiatement.

Il n'avait pas eu une seule hésitation. John était de loin le meilleur homme qu'il connaissait. Il avait toute confiance en lui pour élucider l'enquête pendant qu'il s'occuperait lui-même de celle des explosions. Et il pourrait toujours jeter un coup d'oeil derrière l'épaule de son ami.

\- Bien. Tant mieux.

Sherlock se rendit compte que John n'avait pas saisis.

\- Qui-est-ce ?

Sherlock eut un sourire en coin faisant lever les yeux au ciel au militaire. Il lui fit un signe de la main pour l'inviter à partir pour qu'il se reconcentre sur le jeu.

\- Poison !

Sherlock avait enfin trouver la solution.

\- Clostridium botulinum ! C'est l'un des poisons les plus mortels de la planète. Carl Powers ! Insista t-il en voyant l'air de John qui semblait ne pas le comprendre.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a été assassiné ?

\- Tu te souviens de ses lacets ?

\- Oui.

\- Il souffrait d'eczéma. On a très bien pu mettre du poison dans sa pommade. Deux heures plus tard, il arrive à Londres, le poison agit, paralyse ses muscles et il se noie.

\- L'autopsie ne l'a pas révélé ?

John était intelligent...

\- C'est presque indétectable. Personne n'a pensé à le chercher. Mais il en reste des traces à l'intérieur des baskets.

Sherlock tapa rapidement la solution sur son site « Science de la déduction ».

Le téléphone sonna immédiatement. Ils venaient de sauver une vie. Mais la partie était loin d'être terminé. Un homme appela cette fois. Encore une pauvre victime parée d'explosif. Sherlock trouvait les réponses facilement, rapidement.

Sherlock eut un sourire vers John lorsqu'il éluda la seconde énigme, décidant d'aller partager un déjeuner avec son ami.

\- Ca va mieux ?

\- C'est à peine si on a eu le temps de souffler, sur cette affaire.

Sherlock eut envie de dire que c'était ça qui le rendait heureux, lui. Car il ne s'ennuyait plus désormais. Il ne dormait plus non plus d'ailleurs. Mais il était avec son John à élucider des énigmes à son niveau. Et ça c'était grisant. Sherlock regarda John manger alors qu'il tapotait la table de sa main. Ça le calmait de voir son ami manger avec lui, même si lui-même n'avait pas faim.

\- Est-ce que tu sais... ?

\- Probablement.

\- Est-ce que tu sais que ce poseur de bombes joue avec toi ? L'enveloppe, le passage à l'appart, la paire de baskets... Il fait tout ça pour toi.

\- Oui je sais.

Sherlock avait dû mal à contenir son air suffisant. Quelqu'un qui le jugeait à la hauteur de sa vraie valeur. C'était plaisant.

\- Alors c'est lui ? C'est Moriarty ?

\- Possible.

Sherlock s'était lui-même posé la question plusieurs fois. Un autre message bipa son téléphone. Une photo. Puis un appel. Une femme âgée aveugle. Sherlock ne trouva pas la blague drôle. Il n'aimait pas qu'on exploite les plus faibles. Lui-même avait été torturé lorsqu'il avait été dans le système scolaire par de grosses brutes car physiquement il ne faisait pas le poids.

Il trouva la solution très rapidement mais voulut attendre un peu avant d'envoyer sa réponse. Car il avait l'impression d'être puni si il répondait beaucoup trop rapidement par rapport au temps imparti. Le botox de l'actrice avait été mortelle. Il pensait être plus intelligent, prendre de l'avance sur le poseur en agissant prudemment. Ce fut sans compter le fait que la vieille femme commença à décrire la voix de son agresseur. Sherlock ferma les yeux comme si l'explosion avait eu lieu face à lui. Et il voulut se frapper. Car il n'avait pas réussi à sauver la plus victime de toutes les victimes du poseur. Il ne ferait plus deux fois la même erreur.

Sherlock et John était en train de regarder les informations. La bombe avait tué 12 personnes, tout un immeuble. Sherlock essaya de s'en détacher pour éviter d'être affecté. Il avait bien sûr comprit que le poseur ne se mettait jamais en avant. Il organisait, c'était un stratège. Il avait prit un risque une seule fois et la femme l'avait décrit L'homme était horriblement prudent.

\- Les gens vont vers lui pour qu'il organise leurs crimes, comme des vacances ?

John utilisait un ton de voix très calme. Ainsi Sherlock ne comprit pas tout de suite l'irritation de son ami, laissant libre court à sa fascination.

\- Original ! Cette fois-ci, il prend son temps.

Sherlock était frustré. Il voulait continuer de jouer.

\- Alors, pourquoi il fait ça ? Pourquoi il joue avec toi ? Il veut qu'on le capture ?

La voix de John était toujours très calme, n'alertant pas Sherlock du cataclysme qui se préparait.

\- Je crois qu'il veut qu'on le distraie, annonça le détective avec un sourire.

\- J'espère que vous serez heureux, ensemble.

Moment d'incompréhension de la part du brun.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il y a des vies en jeu ! Des vies humaines ! Juste pour savoir, tu te soucies un peu de ces gens ?

\- Ca nous aiderait à les sauver ?

Sherlock savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être pragmatique face à John. Le gentil John. Celui qui sauverait sa patrie et donnerait son cœur et son âme pour sauver l'humanité.

 _« Je m'en soucie tellement mais je peux pas me laisser submerger par l'émotion ce qui fausserait mon jugement. »_

\- Non.

\- Alors, je ne ferais pas cette erreur.

\- Facile, pour toi ?

\- Très facile, oui. Ça te surprend, on dirait, continua Sherlock en maintenant ses doigts les un contre les autres.

\- Non ! Pas du tout !

Le rire de John était crispé, douloureux. Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Mais dans ce genre de situation il fallait garder la tête froide. Sherlock hocha de la tête en voyant le regard de son ami. Cela le blessait, doucement son cœur se contractait.

\- Je t'ai déçu.

\- Bien vu ! Très bonne déduction !

\- Ne prends pas les gens pour des héros. S'ils existaient, je n'en serais pas un.

 _« Contrairement à toi »_ ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter silencieusement.

Un SMS. Sherlock demanda à John d'éplucher la presse tandis qu'il cherchait sur le net. Mais alors qu'il sortait son portable pour le faire, il vit que John baissait la tête, refusant tout contact visuel.

\- Tu m'en veux. Tu refuses de m'aider.

Le ton était impassible mais en réalité, Sherlock en était blessé. John en plus d'être son ami, son seul ami, son meilleur ami, était tout ce dont il avait besoin. La douceur, l'amour, le réconfort. Il avait besoin de ce genre de chose pour ses enquêtes. Il avait besoin de ce qu'il n'était pas.

\- Pas terrible, le bon Samaritain, continua t-il à dire en allant sur son téléphone.

Du coin de l'oeil il vit John s'assoir sur le canapé et éplucher les articles. Son John ne changerait jamais. Il ne deviendrait jamais égoïste. Il aiderait toujours. Il l'aiderait toujours.

Ils n'eurent aucun résultat. En attendant patiemment, Sherlock voulut reprendre leur conversation pour améliorer sa relation avec John.

\- Je ne suis pas sans émotion. J'essaie juste qu'elle n'interfère pas dans mon travail et mes jugements.

John restait assis sur le canapé sans bouger, après même qu'il eut fini d'éplucher tous les articles.

\- John..., souffla le détective.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en reparler.

\- Il le faudra car j'ai besoin de ta totale coopération pour cette affaire. Elle est compliquée. Comme tu l'as dis, c'est un jeu. Je souhaite mon meilleur coéquipier à mes côtés pour le gagner.

Il vit John tressaillir en entendant ses mots. Peut-être est-ce que c'était le fait qu'il n'était pas bon pour exprimer ses sentiments qui étonna John d'entendre ce genre de déclaration de sa bouche ? Mais Sherlock savait pertinemment qu'il était bien plus lent dans ses affaires sans son ami, il pensait qu'il l'avait lui-même comprit, même si il ne l'avait pas clairement dit.

\- Je vais me coucher, Sherlock.

Le détective ne pu que se dire que la nuit portait conseil et que peut-être, son John allait arrêter de le bouder le lendemain.

Ce ne fut pas complètement vrai. Le lendemain ils recevaient un appel de Lestrade leur disant de venir car ils venaient de trouver un corps. Après quelques minutes d'observation, Sherlock déclara que la personne avait été tué à cause du tableau de Vermeer qui était un faux.

Sherlock alla à la galerie pour titiller la gérante en lui disant que son tableau était faux, tandis que John allait enquêter sur la vie du gardien qui avait été assassiné. Grâce à John, ils purent retrouver le Golem, l'assassin dans l'amphithéâtre du professeur Cairns. D'un coup Sherlock sentit l'étau des mains du Golem lui tenir la bouche. Il commençait à perdre son souffle lorsque John le pointa de son arme. Puis à cause d'un jeu de lumière, le Golem perdit sa prise, Sherlock essayant de le combattre puis John lui sautant sur le dos pour l'éloigner du détective à terre. Cette situation aurait pu être très drôle si elle ne devait pas mettre leur vie en danger. Finalement le Golem réussit à s'enfuir face à l'incapacité effroyable de Sherlock d'apprendre à viser.

Revenu à la galerie il fallait qu'il prouve que le tableau était un faux. Fort heureusement, à quelques secondes près, Sherlock trouva la solution.

\- La supernova Van Buren !

N'ayant pas de suite, Sherlock s'occupa avec John de l'affaire que son frère lui avait donné. Il découvrit que c'était le frère de la fiancé de Andrew West qui avait tué l'homme et prit sa clef USB. Mais à cause de l'aiguillage, le corps était tombé du toit du train au lieu d'être envoyer très très loin. C'est ainsi qu'ils récupèrent la clé USB.

A la maison, alors que Sherlock essayait de se détendre en regardant des immondices à la télé, faisant abstraction du mieux qu'il pouvait du téléphone sur son accoudoir, il entendit John parler d'un ton satisfait.

\- J'attends toujours.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que tu admettes que si tu connaissais mieux le système solaire, tu aurais résolu l'affaire du tableau bien plus vite.

 _« Depuis quand savoir que la Terre tournait autour du soleil avait un rapport avec la connaissance de la supernova Van buren ? »_

\- Ca ne t'a pas servi à grand-chose, ironisa Sherlock en mettant sa tête plus en arrière pour se rapprocher un peu de John.

\- Non, mais je ne suis pas le célèbre détective consultant.

Sherlock eut un léger sourire. Car John était honnête et doux dans ses mots. Il avait une forte estime de lui. C'était bien plus que des mots.

\- Très juste.

\- Je ne serais pas là pour le thé. Je vais chez Sarah. Il reste du risotto dans le frigo. On n'a plus de lait.

\- J'en rachèterais.

\- Ah oui ?

Le sourire de John était lumineux. Sherlock se maudit de ne vouloir que l'apercevoir plutôt que le regarder.

\- Oui.

\- Et des haricots, aussi.

 _« John n'abuses pas de ma gentillesse »_

Sherlock opina comme si il était plongé dans son programme télévision. Dès que son colocataire eut les pieds dehors, Sherlock prit son ordinateur pour donner rendez-vous au poseur. Il fallait que John ne l'apprenne jamais. Il le tuerait pour ça.

Il alla jusqu'à la piscine, s'arrêtant au bord du grand bassin.

\- Je vous ai apporté un petit cadeau, pour notre rencontre. C'est pour ces plans que vous avez agis, non, questionna Sherlock en brandissant la clé USB qu'il aurait dû rendre à son frère. Tous ces mystères, que vous m'avez fait danser ! Tout ça pour me faire oublier ceci !

Sherlock entendit un bruit dans son dos. Il avait déjà paré son sourire supérieur mais lorsqu'il se retourna, son cœur arrêta de battre.

\- Bonsoir.

Il voyait dans le regard de John que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa bouche était ouverte tandis que le choc essayait de passer. Mais Sherlock n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, l'adrénaline coulait bien trop dans ses veines.

\- Drôle de surprise, hein, Sherlock ?

Qu'est-ce que John faisait là ? Qu'est-ce que ces mots signifiaient ?

\- John !

 _« Le bombeur de peut-être lui ! Jamais ! Est-il menacé ? »_

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Je parie que tu n'as rien vu venir.

Sherlock n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il s'approcha doucement de son ami, incertain. Ses yeux trahissant toute son incompréhension.

Puis il vit John écarter les pans de son manteau et Sherlock respira de nouveau. Il était terrorisé, tétanisé par les explosifs sur le corps de John. Mais il était rassuré que son ami n'était pas le poseur, qu'il était bel et bien John.

\- Que... souhaitez-vous... que je lui fasse dire... maintenant ? Touteille de théière.

Sherlock n'écoutait plus. Il cherchait le poseur partout. Il fallait éloigner John. Il fallait que les bombes disparaissent. Le mettre en sécurité. En plongeant dans l'eau, l'explosion tuerait tout de même.

\- Ca suffit !

\- Charmante idée... le choix de la piscine... où le petit Carl est mort. Je l'ai neutralisé. Je peux aussi neutraliser Watson.

Sherlock détailla le regard de son ami. Etrangement il ne semblait pas si effrayé que ça. Mais John était un homme d'action alors ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié.

\- Arrêter son cœur.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

Une autre porte s'ouvrit. Sherlock dû froncer les sourcils pour s'assurer de sa vision.

\- Je vous ai donné mon numéro.

 _« Cette voix... vraiment ? Il avait été si près de moi et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ? »_

\- Je pensais que vous alliez peut-être appeler. C'est un Browning L9A1 de l'armée britannique qui est dans votre poche... ou êtes-vous seulement content de me voir ?

Sherlock se dit qu'il aurait pu rire de la blague dans d'autres circonstances, mais qu'avec John à ses côtés, un gilet d'explosif sur ses épaules, n'était certainement pas un bon timing pour rire. Il retira son arme de sa poche pour la pointer sur son ennemi.

\- Les deux.

\- Jim Moriaty. Salut !

La voix était fluette. Horripilante.

\- Jim ? Le Jim de l'hôpital ? Continua le criminel heureux de son effet. J'ai donc fait une impression si fugace ? Après tout, c'était un peu le but.

Sherlock qui avait les deux mains sur l'arme, regarda du coin de l'oeil John qui attendait le visage crispé. Finalement l'adrénaline avait dû baisser d'un cran car il pouvait enfin sentir toute sa nervosité.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide. C'est un autre que moi qui tient le fusil. J'ai horreur de me salir les mains. Je vous ai donné un aperçu, Sherlock, un très léger aperçu de mes activités dans le grand méchant monde. Je suis un spécialiste, en fait, comme vous.

\- Cher Jim... pourriez-vous me rendre un service en liquidant l'affreuse sœur de mon amant ? Cher Jim, pourriez-vous me faire disparaître en Amérique du Sud ?

Jim souriait en entendant la voix limite moqueuse quoi que poli de Sherlock. Il fallait rester respectueux avec quelqu'un qui avait la vie de votre meilleur ami entre les mains.

\- Exactement !

\- Un criminel consultant.

 _« Si John n'en était pas impliqué, je pourrais presque lui serrer la main. »_

\- Brillant.

\- Oh, oui ! S'extasia Jim. Personne n'a jamais pu m'atteindre. Personne ne m'atteindra jamais.

\- Moi, je l'ai fais, lui fit remarquer Sherlock en retirant la sécurité de son arme, prêt à tirer.

\- Vous avez failli le faire. Vous me barrez la route.

\- Merci.

\- C'est pas un compliment.

\- Si.

\- Bon, j'avoue, c'est vrai ! Répliqua Jim avec un sourire et en haussant les épaules. Mais la drague est terminée, Sherlock. Le chef en a marre.

 _« Le soucis avec les fous comme nous, c'est quand on s'ennuie. Je l'ennuie. John l'ennuie. »_

\- Je vous ai montré ce dont je suis capable. Je me suis débarrassé de ces personnes, de tous ces petits problèmes et de 30 millions de livres pour vous convaincre de venir jouer. Alors, un petit conseil d'ami, mon cher : barrez-vous !

Sherlock avait encore regardé discrètement John. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés. Sherlock se refusa de l'abandonner dans cet état. John commençait à avoir vraiment peur même si son visage semblait rester dur. Ses jambes tremblaient très discrètement.

\- Quoique j'ai réellement adoré, chaque étape de notre petit jeu, jouer à Jim, des soins intensifs, jouer l'homo... Vous avez aimé les sous-vêtements ?

 _« Jaune criard c'est pas mon truc. »_

\- Des gens sont morts.

\- C'est ce que les gens font !

Le cri avait résonné dans toute la piscine. Sherlock avait vu un léger raidissement dans les membres de John. Il allait bientôt plus pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes.

\- Je vous neutraliserai.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Ca va ?

Il avait enfin pu parler à John. Il avait envie de le débarrasser de son gilet de mort et l'allonger dans un lit, un canapé, pour pouvoir l'observer sous toutes les coutures et vérifier son état.

\- Parle, Johnny ! Vas-y, exprime-toi ! Souffla Jim à l'oreille de John.

Il acquiesça sans rien dire. Sherlock présuma qu'il n'avait peut-être pas assez de contrôle pour parler.

\- Tenez, il tendit la clé USB vers Moriarty.

\- Oh, les fameux plans ! Ennuyeux ! J'aurais pu les avoir n'importe où.

Sherlock se crispa un peu plus sur son arme en voyant John sauter sur le dos de Jim, l'emprisonnant de ses bras. _« Evidemment il faisait semblant de plus tenir pour que Moriarty baisse sa garde »._

\- Sherlock, tire-toi !

\- Bravo ! S'exclama Jim comme impressionné.

\- Si votre sniper me tire dessus, M. Moriarty, on explose ensemble.

\- Il est gentil ! Je comprends pourquoi vous le trainez partout.

 _« C'est pas un putain de chien »._

\- Beaucoup de gens s'attachent à leurs animaux de compagnie. Il est d'une loyauté touchante, mais... oups ! Vous en avez trop dit, Docteur Watson.

Sherlock baissa les yeux pour éviter le regard navré de John. Il avait très bien saisis qu'un point rouge venait de se former sur son front.

\- Je vous ai eu ! C'est du sur-mesure, annonça Jim en frottant son costume. Vous savez ce qui arrivera si vous ne me laissez pas tranquille, Sherlock ?

\- Attendez, laissez moi deviner... Je vais être tué.

\- Tué ?

La surprise semblait être peinte sur le visage de Moriarty. Non une vrai surprise mais plutôt une surprise déçue. Le genre de regard que l'on a lorsqu'on croyait avoir un réel adversaire face à nous avant de se rendre compte qu'on était pas au même niveau.

\- Non ayez un peu d'imagination. Oui, je vous tuerais un de ces jours. Mais je ne veux rien précipiter. Je me le réserve pour une occasion spéciale. Non... Si vous continuez à fouiner... je vous brûlerai.

Le ton de voix était captivant, destructeur. Il donna des frissons de dégoût au détective qui resta de marbre.

\- Je ferai de votre cœur un tas de cendres.

\- J'ai appris de source sûr que je n'avais pas de cœur.

Les yeux de Sherlock était calme, sans aucune colère. Il souhaitait juste faire passer le message.

\- Nous savons tous deux que c'est inexact.

Le regard de Jim se baissa alors que sa tête s'inclina vers la droite, vers John. De façon quasi imperceptible mais Sherlock avait comprit. Il restait aussi fixe qu'un pic, évitant de regarder quoi que ce soit, qui que ce soit d'autre que la menace mouvante.

\- Bon, va falloir que je me sauve. J'ai été ravi de ce petit échange.

\- Et si je vous tuais maintenant ? Là, tout de suite ?

\- Vous pourriez savourer l'air de surprise sur mon visage.

Jim Moriarty n'était clairement pas qu'un cerveau, mais un personnage tout entier. Avec sa grosse part de folie.

\- Parce que je serais surpris, Sherlock, très surpris. Et aussi un tout petit peu... déçu. Bien sûr, votre plaisir ne durerait pas longtemps. Ciao.

Sherlock resta de marbre alors qu'il se disait que si il n'avait pas rencontré John, il n'aurait pas hésité et il aurait tiré. Mais un homme bien comme John, il n'y en avait pas assez dans ce monde pour qu'il soit sacrifié.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur Jim, Sherlock lâcha son pistolet pour le poser au sol, son regard se remplissant d'inquiétude en s'approchant de John pour lui enlever rapidement les bombes.

\- Ca va ?

Il voyait John regarder le ciel alors que son visage lâchait la peur et la frustration d'un seul coup.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de voir son ami en état de choc.

\- Oui, je vais bien. Je vais bien, Sherlock. Sherlock !

Ce dernier ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses gestes étaient saccadés, pressés, angoissés. Il fit glisser le lourd manteau le plus loin possible pour se concentrer sur John qui laissa ses jambes fléchirent finalement. Sherlock fit un petit tour aux environs, son pistolet à la main pour s'assurer de leur sécurité.

\- Et toi, ça va ?

\- Moi ? Oui, ça va.

La réponse avait été trop rapide alors qu'il avait son propre pistolet qui lui chatouillait la nuque, car il avait la main passé dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour mettre John en sécurité. Et si Jim revenait ?

\- Ce que... Ce que tu as fait... Ce que tu as voulu faire, c'était... très bien.

 _« Complètement stupide. Je t'autorise pas à te mettre en danger. Merde pourquoi j'arrive pas à dire ces foutus mots ! »_

\- Content que personne n'ait vu ça.

\- Quoi ?

Sherlock était trop stressé pour vraiment écouter son ami.

\- Toi, en train de m'arracher mes fringues, dans la pénombre d'une piscine. Ça pourrait jaser.

\- C'est à peu près tout ce que les gens savent faire.

Sherlock trouvait cette conversation surréaliste. Et pourquoi diable John voulait-il toujours tout ramener à ce que les gens pouvaient penser de leur couple ? De leur partenariat !

Sherlock eut un sourire amusé qu'il communiqua à John qui commençait à se lever. Mais en prenant appuis sur ses mains, il vit le point rouge d'un sniper sur son torse.

\- Désolé, les garçons ! Je suis très versatile ! C'est une faiblesse chez moi, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est ma seule faiblesse. Je ne peux pas vous laisser continuer comme ça. Ce n'est pas possible. J'essaierais bien de vous convaincre mais... tout ce que j'ai à dire vous a déjà traversé l'esprit.

Sherlock regarda John du coin de l'oeil. Le militaire opina en acquiesçant que tirer sur la bombe était la meilleure solution. Vu comment elle était chargé, ils mourraient tous. Mais visiblement, il n'y avait plus d'issus.

\- Je suppose donc que ma réponse a dû traverser le vôtre.

* * *

Alors ? Avez vous apprécié ? J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette suite !

 _TJSC_


	5. Feel my wait

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me voici (enfin) avec la suite de "Feel My pain" J'espère que cela va vous plaire ! Au final la seconde version est meilleure que la première alors... dois-je remercier mon chat d'avoir brisé mes rêves d'avoir beaucoup d'avance sur cette fiction ? I don't know... Mais en tout cas, j'espère que cela va vous plaire.**

 **Bon le** **disclaimer** **du départ ne change pas, les personnages et situations ne m'appartiennent pas (mis à part les scènes "originales") mais surtout les passages du Blog de John ne m'appartiennent pas ! Je les ai simplement traduis du vrai blog de John** _johnwatsonblog . co . uk_ **donc si vous souhaitez y faire un tour c'est vraiment intéressant et drôle (surtout les commentaires haha... Je pense faire une petite traduction du premier post qui parle de Sherlock car il est juuuuuuste hyper gay ! xD D'ailleurs dans les commentaires on lui demande si il aurait pas viré sa cutis et oui et oui donc n'hésitez pas à aller voir). Donc dès que je parle du blog de John c'est des extraits de son blog et des extraits des commentaires qu'il y a dessus ;) Et oui encore aucune invention de ma part (vous pouvez me frapper...)**

* * *

 _Ha ha ha ha Stayin' alive…_

\- Vous permettez ?

Sherlock était surpris. C'était bien plus que cela à vrai dire. Il était quasiment mortifié à cause de sa décision, celle de mourir avec John au bord de cette piscine pour faire disparaître le plus grand consultant criminel au monde. Alors la chanson des Bee Gees qui raisonnait dans la piscine le laissa pantois. Comment devait-il réagir ? Il voyait l'air pincé de Jim se désagrégé en une grimace de fausse politesse alors que sa question planait dans l'air.

\- Je vous en prie, répondit le détective en désignant la poche de Jim de son arme. Vous avez le reste de votre vie.

\- Hallo ? Bien entendu. Que voulez-vous ?

Jim commença à se trémousser en articulant un « Je suis désolé » du bout des lèvres en direction de Sherlock qui arbora une mine compréhensive alors que ses sourcils restaient fermement froncés témoignant de sa tension. Il articula à son tour un « ce n'est rien » tout en continuant de fixer la menace mouvante.

\- Répétez !

Il fallut toute la concentration du détective pour ne pas sursauter. Son corps commençait à lui faire mal, à rester tendu comme il l'était depuis de nombreuses minutes.

\- Répétez, en sachant que si vous me mentez, je vous trouverai et vous écorcherai vif.

Sherlock resta impassible alors qu'il sentait John se tendre un peu plus. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre le grand criminel dans cet état ? Certainement quelque chose ou quelqu'un de très dangereux. Et ça, c'était tout bonnement impossible à ignorer. Quelqu'un de plus dangereux que le grand Moriarty était à craindre plus que tout. Mais en voyant la répartition du poids sur les jambes de Jim, la contraction de son dos et la relâche de ses épaules, Sherlock su. Qu'importe qui était au téléphone, il venait de lui sauver la vie, de leur sauver la vie, à tout les deux.

\- Un instant.

Jim se rapprocha jusqu'à avoir le gilet remplis d'explosif à ses pieds, il regardait la mine avec un air tout à fait penaud tandis que le détective resserrait sa prise sur son arme.

\- Désolé. Mauvais jour pour mourir.

 _« J'avais bien raison, donc. »_

\- Ouais, vous avez eu une meilleure offre ?

\- Vous aurez de mes nouvelles, Sherlock, répondit seulement Jim en ayant un sourire en coin, reportant son attention sur son portable. Si vous avez ce que vous dites avoir, je vous rendrai riche. Si non, je vous transformerai en chaussures.

Jim contourna la piscine et s'en alla simplement, claquant des doigts pour que les points rouges qui signaient l'exécution de Sherlock et John ne cesse. Sherlock ne se détendit pas tout de suite, son regard ombrageux fixant la porte avec la légère angoisse qu'elle ne s'ouvre de nouveau. Puis ses yeux firent le tour du toit pour vérifier qu'aucun sniper ne se tenait à vue, avant de se fermer brièvement sous le coup de l'angoisse qui quittait son corps.

\- Explique-moi.

La voix de John le ramena sur Terre, le faisant se retourner avec un air plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- On lui a fait changer d'avis. La question est de savoir… qui ?

John le regarda avec un air inquiet que Sherlock ne préféra pas continuer à alimenter. Il essaya donc de lui sourire du mieux qu'il pu avant de brandir son téléphone portable et appeler Lestrade pour qu'il puisse nettoyer la scène du manteau remplis d'explosif et qu'ils puissent rentrer à la maison.

Arrivés à Baker Street, ils n'avaient pas échangés un seul mot. Sherlock était toujours inquiet sur l'état de santé mental dans laquelle John pouvait se trouver. Il savait très bien que John était un ancien soldat et qu'il avait donc dû vivre des événements similaires voire bien plus affreux, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour John, c'est un fait. Alors il le laissa s'asseoir profondément dans son fauteuil et Sherlock décida de faire le thé, pour une fois. Il prit le thé préféré de John, fit chauffer l'eau, prit deux mugs, y installa les sachets et les infusa minutieusement en suivant les indications de la boîte. Lorsque ce fut près, il amena le sucre et le lait jusqu'à leur table d'appoint où il déposa le tout, faisant sursauter John. Il grimaça.

\- Je ne pensais pas te surprendre.

C'était sa façon de s'excuser. John haussa les épaules avant de prendre sa tasse, de se servir un peu de lait et de boire son thé du bout des lèvres. Il eut un mince sourire alors que Sherlock s'asseyait en face de lui.

\- Il n'aurait pas dû t'embarquer là-dedans.

John haussa des sourcils en reposant sa tasse bruyamment, ses yeux le foudroyant.

\- Et tu n'aurais jamais dû lui proposer un lieu de rendez-vous sans contacter qui que ce soit ! Si… si je n'avais pas été là, Sherlock, tu n'aurais pas hésité à tirer n'est-ce pas ? Et le fait qu'un sniper aurait pu t'exploser le crâne, ça tu en avais absolument rien à faire !

Sherlock prit sa tasse à son tour pour la boire doucement, essayant de paraître le plus détacher possible. Mais en réalité, les mots de John avait fait mouche. Car c'était vrai. Si son ami n'avait pas été présent, il n'aurait pas eu peur de tirer.

\- Tu dis que les héros n'existent pas Sherlock, mais si je n'avais pas été là tu serais mort pour débarrasser l'Angleterre de ce malade. On t'aurait traité en martyr et en héros.

\- J'ai jamais souhaité en être un. Je n'ai pas pensé à la possibilité qu'il ne soit pas seul.

\- Je ne te contredis pas sur ce point, tu n'as visiblement pas pensé.

Sherlock aurait pu se sentir blessé si cette remarque avait été dans la bouche d'un autre. Si Anderson, Lestrade, Donovan ou même Molly l'avait dit, il aurait été vexé, énervé. Mais ces mots remplis d'affection et de crainte n'avaient rien de sarcastique, de blessant, ils étaient juste durs à entendre. Sherlock bu une gorgée de plus.

\- Sherlock… qu'est ce que j'aurais fais si en revenant de mon rendez-vous, j'apprenais que tu étais mort dans une mission suicide ?

\- Tu aurais d'abord été surpris, tu n'aurais pas cru la personne qui te l'aurais dis, évidemment, puis tu te serais mis en colère. Contre toi-même parce que tu es incapable de comprendre que certaine personne prenne des décisions de leur propre gré et que tu n'es pas responsable de toutes les mauvaises décisions du monde. Puis tu te serais énervé contre la personne qui oserait de l'annoncer, certainement Lestrade car malgré le fait que vous vous parlez peu, il t'apprécie et je pense que cette affection amical est partagé. Puis évidemment tu te serais mis en colère contre moi d'avoir pris un risque que tu considères comme inutile quoi que cela aurait quand même pu épargner beaucoup de vie et de futures crimes. Après la phase de la colère tu aurais été dans le déni, à être certain que j'aurais pu survivre à tout ça car je suis selon toi, une figure d'intelligence et que tu penses que je suis capable de miracle comme celui de revenir parmi les morts. Puis tu aurais abandonné le déni pour la tristesse, le désespoir et ça pourrait durer un certain temps jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes finalement ma mort et que tu passes à autre chose. Et finalement tu aurais arrêté ton travail à la clinique à mi-temps pour en prendre un à plein temps afin d'essayer d'oublier les longues heures d'ennui sans moi à tes côtés. Et un jour tu aurais fais quelque chose de stupide en te mettant en danger afin d'essayer d'oublier ta vie ennuyeuse et…

Sherlock s'était arrêté, sa main à mi-chemin entre la table d'appoint et sa bouche. John venait de l'arroser de son thé encore chaud. Suffisamment froid pour qu'il ne soit pas bouillant et douloureux mais suffisamment chaud pour que la douche improvisée soit désagréable. Sherlock voulut alors dire à John que cette réaction n'avait rien de virile mais lorsqu'il avisa le poing serré de son ami, sa face rouge de colère et sa bouche frémissante d'insultes plus colorés les une que les autres, le détective décida de ne rien dire, recoiffant simplement l'une de ses mèches brunes, collé par le thé à son front.

\- Je vais me coucher ! Siffla simplement John en se levant.

Sherlock n'insista pas et se dirigea vers la douche en laissant le thé sécher sur son fauteuil et sur le sol. Contrairement à ses nombreuses expériences, le liquide donnerait une bonne odeur à l'appartement !

Le lendemain, John l'informa qu'il partait en Nouvelle Zélande voir un vieil ami pour quelques semaines et que Sarah venait avec lui. Sherlock opina et fut quelques peu énervé en entendant les arguments de John. Il comprenait que son ami souhaitait se retrouver loin des « armes, des bombes » mais il avait aussi comprit que lorsqu'il disait se tenir loin des « maniaques » au pluriel, il pensait à lui. Alors Sherlock ne lui offrit rien, ni une poignée de main, ni un sourire alors que son ami sortait de l'appartement, sa valise à la main. Il ne lui offrit qu'un air de violon où il espérait faire entendre tout son détachement malgré les tons tristes qui perçaient dans quelques notes.

Sherlock élucida quelques enquêtes en son absence, pas grand-chose. Lestrade l'appelait quasiment tout les jours pour des histoires de plus en plus ridicule. De temps en temps, Sherlock se rendait compte qu'il parlait seul, dans l'appartement, certain que John était revenu à ses côtés. Mais en réalité, John n'était pas revenu et le temps lui semblait long, bien trop long.

Au bout de 3 longues semaines, Sherlock entendit le bruit d'un taxi qui s'arrêtait dans leur rue. Il aperçu son propre sourire dans le reflet de la fenêtre lorsque les cheveux blonds de John émergèrent du véhicule. Sherlock s'habilla rapidement puis se cacha le temps que John remonte dans l'appartement et ne l'appelle. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son colocataire ne le voit, il voulait lui faire une surprise.

Alors dès que Sherlock fut certain d'entendre la porte de la chambre de John claquer, il se dirigea jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et dévala les marches des escaliers avec le plus de légèreté possible. Il alla jusqu'à Tesco pour acheter un pack de bière, des cacahuètes car il savait que John appréciait ça, des gants en latex car il en avait quasiment plus et qu'il avait des pieds frais qui l'attendait dans le frigo.

Il remonta donc jusqu'à l'appartement mais fut surpris en y trouvant pas John. Il mit ses provisions dans le frigidaire avant d'ouvrir son ordinateur et découvrir un nouvel article sur l'ordinateur de John. Il leva un sourcil en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait posté la veille.

« **Navré je n'ai pas beaucoup posté récemment. Nous avons eu quelques affaires que je vais écrire lorsque j'en aurais la chance. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une pause à propos de tout ça. Toute cette affaire avec la piscine… J'ai juste besoin d'être loin de tout ces pistolets, ces bombes et ces maniaques. J'ai été en Nouvelle Zélande voir un vieil ami pour quelques semaines. Sarah est venu aussi et nous avons rompu juste après. Je ne suis pas certain que ma vie avec Sherlock est compatible avec les relations long termes.  
D'autres nouvelles bientôt.** »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en tapant rapidement sur son clavier un commentaire.

 **« Tu ne me l'as pas dis, pour Sarah »**.  Sherlock Holmes

Sherlock reporta son attention vers son violon alors que la phrase sur les maniaques le dérangeait. John lui avait déjà dis cela en insistant quasiment sur le fait qu'il faisait parti de cette dernière catégorie et maintenant il en reparlait sur son blog ? Ça en devenait quasiment vexant. Son ordinateur bipa l'informant d'une notification sur le blog de John.

« **Tu n'as jamais remarqué le fait que j'ai été en Nouvelle Zélande** » John Watson.

Sherlock eut un sourire amusé. En effet John l'avait appelé lorsqu'il était arrivé pour lui dire qu'il était bien installé, alors le détective, pour se venger, avait fait mine de ne pas le comprendre. Alors à chaque fois que John l'appelait, il lui faisait croire qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas qu'il était parti et de temps en temps, il lui envoyait des messages excédés en lui rappelant de ramener du lait ou encore des haricots. Il souhaitait se venger que John soit parti. Car John lui manquait.

« **J'ai été faire des courses tout à l'heure. Il y a quelques canettes de bière dans le frigo. A côté des pieds.** » Sherlock Holmes

La réponse ne tarda pas.

« **:)** »  John Watson. 

Sherlock prit son violon et joua quelques morceaux de son cru, souriant en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir de nouveau sur un John content. Il raconta brièvement que Mike l'avait contacté plus tôt pour lui proposer d'aller boire un coup et qu'en vue de son humeur il avait accepté. John se dirigea vers le frigo et ne râla pas en découvrant les pieds qui en étaient à un stade de décomposition avancé. Il ramena juste deux bières, les ouvrit grâce à son coup sur la table qu'il effectuait toujours avec une précision affolante, puis tendit à Sherlock sa bouteille qu'il bu à petites gorgées.

\- Alors ? La Nouvelle Zélande ? Demanda le détective, à moitié intéressé.

Il laissa John lui raconter tout les détails insignifiants qu'il ne tarderait pas à oublier. Cela faisait du bien de ne plus être seul dans cet appartement, dans cette tête. Il pouvait entendre la voix douce de John commenter des faits dont il n'avait absolument rien à faire. Mais cela intéressait John, cela l'intéressait donc un peu.

\- Tu veux une autre bière ? Lui demanda John avec un sourire, les joues rougissantes.

\- Non et je pense que tu ne devrais pas en reprendre, John. Tu as beaucoup bu avec Mike ?

John haussa des épaules en se dirigeant vers le frigo avant de revenir avec deux bières. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel en buvant la sienne.

\- Ça ne va pas, John ?

\- Oh si ! S'exclama le militaire en vidant la moitié de sa bière d'un coup. J'ai juste rompu avec Sarah.

\- Je sais, tu l'as écris sur ton blog. Cela t'infecte beaucoup ? Tu l'appréciais vraiment ?

John fixa le fond de sa bouteille en grimaçant.

\- Non… pas au point d'en être vraiment infecté. Ce qui m'a le plus dérangé a été la raison. Comme quoi j'étais trop proche de toi et que je n'arrive pas à ignorer mon agaçant colocataire et que je ne dois pas vivre en fonction de lui.

Sherlock opina en buvant sa bière. Il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre les relations, ainsi il ne pensait pas être d'une quelconque utilité pour son ami. Mais comme John l'avait aidé dans beaucoup d'affaires… Sherlock se sentait d'humeur à l'aider à son tour. A être son crâne pour une fois. Celui qui écouterait, balancerait des interrogations sans aucune logique pour essayer de l'aider à dénouer ses sentiments.

\- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Tu n'as pas décidé de mettre fin à notre colocation pour elle.

John rit en terminant sa bière.

\- Sherlock ! Je ne tiens pas suffisamment à elle pour arrêter de vivre avec toi, c'est ridicule voyons !

\- A qui tiens tu suffisamment pour déménager ?

\- Personne !

John déglutit en détournant son regard de celui inquisiteur de Sherlock. Il fit mine de se lever de son fauteuil pour aller chercher une bière mais Sherlock le retint.

\- Si tu ne veux pas avoir un ventre d'alcoolique, je te conseille d'arrêter de boire tout de suite.

\- Tu as raison, ça déplaît aux femmes.

\- Et aux hommes.

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dis ça ? »_

John eut un sourire léger en se rasseyant.

\- Tu es doué, tu sais. Pour donner des conseils, sourit John.

\- Je ne pense en avoir donné aucun.

\- Si… malgré toi. Tu m'as fais me rendre compte que personne n'était suffisamment important dans ma vie à part toi.

Sherlock ne put retenir ses sourcils de monter jusqu'à atteindre la racine de ses cheveux sous l'incompréhension. Puis il vit John sourire sans raison et sombrer dans le sommeil. Sherlock se leva, alla jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre de l'aspirine, un verre d'eau et installer le tout sur la table d'appoint. Il couvrit John d'une couverture avant de sourire timidement. Il approcha ses lèvres du front à John avant de se raviser. On embrassait pas le front de ses amis, cela ne se faisait pas. Sherlock se demanda si John se souviendrait de leur conversation.

Le lendemain John réagissait comme si il ne se rappelait de rien. Qu'importe.

Les semaines passèrent et John et Sherlock s'ennuyait un peu. Il ne se passait pas grand-chose de très intéressant, mis à part une enquête où Sherlock emprunta un bus remplis de touristes pour poursuivre un criminel – John persistait à dire qu'il l'avait volé, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute que le bus avait dû disparaître dans la Tamise – ce qui alimentait avec joie le blog de John.

Ce jour là où John continuait à taper un article décadent sur sa personne, Sherlock était debout face à lui, buvant un café d'une main alors qu'il cherchait un article intéressant dans le journal. Mais les doigts lents et sonores de John sur les touches le dérangeait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu tapes ?

\- Un blog.

 _« Merci pour cette information pertinente Docteur John H. Watson »_

\- Sur ?

\- Nous.

 _« Vraiment ? Comme si il y avait d'autres sujets à aborder. »_

\- Moi, tu veux dire.

Oui cela sonnait horriblement arrogant et le fait que Sherlock ne lève pas ses yeux de sa lecture accentuait cet effet. Mais le détective s'en fichait.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

Sherlock s'éclaircit la voix pour éviter de rire à la question.

\- Tu tapes beaucoup.

Cela eut pour effet de faire décrocher les yeux de John de son ordinateur alors que la sonnerie retentissait dans leur appartement. Sherlock se dirigea vers la porte en parlant :

\- Soit. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Les propositions d'enquêtes étaient plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres. Sherlock avait juste envie de reprendre son pistolet et de donner quelques coups de feu supplémentaires dans le mur, le smiley ne semblait pas avoir un sourire assez prononcé… il n'y avait pas assez de balles dans ce mur… c'était évident.

Mais John tenait son rôle de surveillant, l'empêchant de faire la moindre ânerie. Heureusement il y eu cette affaire où des personnages de Comics ont décidé de prendre vie. Malheureusement l'histoire n'était pas aussi fantastique que cela – malgré le fait que Sherlock devait s'admettre avoir émit la possibilité que cela se passait vraiment, que les personnages sortaient réellement du Comics et prenait vie – car ce n'était en réalité que l'éditeur qui rendait l'écrivain fou en re-créant les situations du Comics afin de faire de la publicité et gagner plus d'argent. Cela s'était quand même terminé dans une bataille quasiment épique où John et Sherlock habillé en ninja se sont battu à Soho. Donc cette petite histoire eut le droit à son article sur le blog de John.

\- L'interprète geek, c'est quoi ?

\- Le titre.

Sherlock était penché sur le fauteuil de John pour lire par dessus son épaule.

\- A quoi ça sert ?

John l'ignora simplement. La vie continuait.

\- Les gens lisent ton blog ?

\- D'où viendraient nos clients ?

\- De mon site.

\- Où tu listes 240 sortes de cendres.

Le ton de John ne plu pas à Sherlock qui observait le corps de la blonde étendu sur le lit froid, en métal de la morgue.

 _« 243 »_

\- Personne ne lit ton site.

Sherlock leva son regard sur John qui était horriblement sérieux. Vraiment vexant.

\- Bref, cheveux teints en blond, cause de la mort obscure…

 _« Je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu viens de dire John H. Watson ! Mais c'est quoi ce foutu deuxième prénom ! »_

-… excepté ces taches d'origine inconnue.

Sherlock n'avait même pas souhaité en écouter plus alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de sorti, ignorant avec brio Lestrade qui semblait mal à l'aise de la tournure de leur conversation. Pour qui se prenait John ? Son travail en tant que blogeur est d'une qualité exemplaire mais il n'avait tout simplement aucun droit de traiter son propre travail de cette façon !

Lorsque pour l'affaire, Sherlock proposa à John de dormir dans la chambre de la victime pour essayer de revivre la nuit de Julia, la fausse blonde tachetée, ils décidèrent à finalement dormir dans le petit lit car John se plaignait pour son dos. Ils arrivèrent tout de même à la conclusion que John préciserait sur son blog qu'il avait dormi par terre, malgré le fait que de se réveiller sur le torse de son compagnon de détective lui fourni la preuve que malgré ce qu'il allait écrire, il n'oublierait jamais qu'il avait bel et bien dormi avec lui. En conclusion c'était le beau-père de la jeune femme qui la tuait en douceur en mettant du poison dans son shampooing puis finalement il avait été retrouvé mort par Sherlock et John sans note, ni rien pouvant confirmer ou expliquer son geste.

Sherlock attrapa un muffin qui traînait sur la table de la cuisine, marchant dans le salon avec son journal avant de s'approcher de John qui tapait pour lire derrière son épaule. Il s'étrangla à moitié avec la viennoiserie en avisant le titre.

\- Bonté divine ! La Blonde mouchetée ?

Les journées passaient avec des affaires de plus en plus déconcertantes. Dont celle d'un homme retrouvé mort dans le coffre d'une voiture alors qu'il devait être mort dans un avion la veille. John s'était amusé à retranscrire l'affaire sur son blog en insistant sur le fait qu'il avait enfin vu Sherlock déconcerté. Car il était vrai que Sherlock n'avait tout simplement pas d'hypothèses car les observations qu'il possédait n'était pas cohérentes ou suffisantes.

\- Ne parles pas des cas non élucidés !

\- Il faut montrer ton humanité.

Cela était vraiment important pour John. Mais Sherlock s'en fichait éperdument.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça les intéresse.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

John sourit ce qui décontracta légèrement le détective qui continua à l'écouter.

\- Regarde, 1895.

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai réinitialisé le compteur, cette nuit.

Sherlock devait admettre – même si il ne le ferait jamais – que John avait beaucoup de succès. Bien plus que son article sur les cendres, ce qui n'était absolument pas normal… pourquoi la vie et les aventures de Sherlock Holmes et du Docteur Watson étaient plus intéressantes que les cendres !

\- Pratiquement 2000 visiteurs en huit heures. Ça ça parle de ta vie. Et non de 240 sortes de cendres de tabac.

 _« Je vais en entendre parler pendant des décennies de ça... »_

\- 243, siffla Sherlock en détournant son regard de John pour bouder.

Puis ils avaient commencer à attirer les feux des projecteurs. Sherlock avait pensé naïvement à couvrir son visage et sa tête en relevant son manteau et en mettant un chapeau emprunté. Mais ce fut la plus grande erreur de sa vie… car il fut horriblement affublé du nom de « Hat-man », les journalistes devenaient de jours en jours de plus en plus ridicules et avaient visiblement de moins en moins d'imagination.

Ce jour là, Madame Hudson avait trouvé un homme aux allures de cadavres. Non pas qu'il était décrépit ou froid comme un cadavre, mais ses yeux reflétaient la même lueur de néant. Sherlock en déduisit que c'était dû à son quotient intellectuel avoisinant celui d'une petite cuillère. Mais l'homme avait une histoire. Alors Sherlock était prêt à l'écouter.

\- Racontez-nous tout, sans être barbant.

L'homme commença donc son récit avec des détails complètement sans aucune importance, Sherlock se retint de lever les yeux au ciel sous le regard désapprobateur de John et continua à écouter le récit de l'homme. Sa voiture était tombé en panne, il a essayé de la bidouiller puis de remettre le contact, elle a pétaradé et on a retrouvé un homme mort sans aucune raison apparente quelques mètres plus loin alors qu'il était en parfaite santé quelques secondes auparavant et que vraisemblablement, rien ni personne ne s'était approché de lui en un quart de seconde.

Il fut décidé que John irait sur la scène de crime et qu'il parlerait à Sherlock grâce à sa connexion wifi. Enfin, c'était plutôt Sherlock qui l'avait décidé puis il avait contacté John qui se trouvait à Dublin pour lui demander de partir pour la scène de crime.

\- C'est légèrement humiliant, commenta John à travers son ordinateur.

\- Je suis très bien comme ça, bailla Sherlock en se rapprochant de son ordinateur, nu couvert à peine d'un draps, une tasse à la main. Maintenant, montre-moi la rivière.

\- Je ne parlais pas de toi.

Sherlock essaya que l'on n'entende pas à son ton son agacement, mais à la vue de la bouille boudeuse de John il n'avait pas été convainquant.

\- Cela vaux juste un six ! Hors de question que je me déplace pour une affaire valant moins que 7. Maintenant, recule, montre-moi l'herbe.

\- Une nouvelle règle ?

\- Elle date d'hier. Stop ! Rapproche-toi.

\- J'étais à Dublin hier, pas chez nous.

 _« En quoi cela à un rapport avec notre enquête ? Ah oui c'est vrai que les nouvelles règles doivent être accepté à l'unanimité »_

\- Je n'y peux rien si tu n'écoutes pas.

La sonnerie retentit ce qui agaça Sherlock qui trouvait que déjà, de bon matin, il était suffisamment coopérant en aidant John à trouver la solution quasi évidente de ce qui se passait sur cette scène de « crime ».

\- La ferme ! Hurla Sherlock à la sonnerie.

\- Tu me parles souvent lorsque je suis absent ?

\- Tu pars souvent ?

En réalité c'était plus un reproche. John partait souvent. En Nouvelle Zélande voir son ami, chez ses conquêtes d'un soir, à Dublin pour une enquête… Sherlock avait l'impression que chaque excuse était la bonne pour que John s'enfuie loin de lui. Puis Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il était ridicule, son visage reprit une expression « normale ».

\- Montre-moi la voiture pétaradante. Celle à l'origine du bruit ?

\- Yep. Si tu penses à un coup de feu, c'était pas ça. Il n'a pas été tué par balle, mais par un seul coup porté à la tête par un objet contondant qui s'est volatilisé avec le tueur. Ça vaut au moins un huit. Ils veulent en savoir plus sur le conducteur.

\- Oublie-le c'est un idiot. Pourquoi il serait suspect ?

Sherlock semblait quasiment choqué de voir l'incompétence de ces policiers… Scotland Yard avait l'air d'être de réel génie face à eux.

\- Parce que je le pense, annonça la voix d'un être stupide.

Sherlock montra son visage le plus menaçant en s'avançant plus près de son ordinateur, faisant fit du fait qu'il était quasiment torse nu devant l'inspecteur devant lui.

\- Je veux lui parler.

\- Je peux couler le son, le menaça gentiment John.

\- Lève, que je sois en hauteur ! S'il a bien commis ce meurtre alors qu'il n'y a aucun témoin, pourquoi appeler la police et un détective ?

\- Pour flatter son ego, répondit l'incompétent avec insistance.

\- Vous l'avez vu ? Obésité morbide, haleine d'ermite, manche élimée d'un accro de sites porno, respiration d'un insuffisant cardiaque. Faible estime de soi, petit QI, espérance de vie réduite. Et vous voyez en lui un expert du crime ?

Sherlock devenait sarcastique alors qu'il se rappelait la présence de son client derrière lui. Il se retourna pour le rassurer de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il pouvait dire. Ce n'était pas contre lui de toute façon mais plutôt contre les incompétents à qui il devait faire face tout les jours. Une honte.

Rapidement des hommes apparurent dans son appartement avec Madame Hudson qui avait vraisemblablement décidé de gâcher sa journée en ouvrant aux hommes sans son autorisation. Il ne lui prit que quelques minutes pour comprendre qui était ces hommes en question et où est-ce qu'on allait finir par l'emmener. Il les laissa prendre des habits pour lui mais préféra garder son draps pour couvrir son corps. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'habiller tant qu'on ne lui disait pas clairement qui était son client, même si il se doutait de qui cela pouvait être.

* * *

Alors oui, cet épisode a été découpé (encore) mais il faut savoir que cet épisode "dure" quasiment ... 7-8 mois... donc je peux tout simplement faire une fiction sur la vie de Sherlock Holmes et ses aventures en dehors du cadre de la série "classique" sans combler ces 8 mois dont on ne sait au final pas grand chose... donc je compte bien combler le vide car je compte ajouter à ma fiction les hypothèses fabuleuses que j'apprécie, celles que j'ai moi-même crée et celles que j'ai trouvé. Tout en gardant l'optique d'être le plus fidèle possible à la série et aux personnages (toutes façons toutes hypothèses appréciés par moi-même ont des observations très très sérieuses sur la question donc... elles sont fidèles ^^)

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu !

 _TJSC_


	6. Feel my question

**Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré le fait qu'il est un peu plus court que les 5000 mots habituels ^^ Mais c'est pour un soucis de bon découpage que je le termine avec 4600 mots...**

* * *

Sherlock tourna la tête en direction du mouvement, sa vision périphérique ne lui offrant pas tout les détails quand à la nature de ce dernier. Mais le détective n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ces informations pour reconnaître l'homme qui venait de faire son arrivé. Sherlock l'aurait reconnu entre milles, à sa démarche, à sa façon de soupirer, à l'odeur discrète pourtant présente d'après-rasage qui lui chatouillait déjà les narines, à la lueur blonde entrecoupés de mèches grises qui flattait sa vision. Sherlock aurait reconnu John Watson à des milliers de millions de kilomètres. Il eut donc un sourire mince en avisant l'air surpris de John. Car la surprise était forcément au rendez-vous dans l'esprit naïf et facilement surprit du médecin militaire qui devait certainement s'interroger sur sa raison à Buckingham Palace avec un Sherlock Holmes quasi nu assit sur un des sofas chics du petit salon principal. Alors lorsque John écarta les mains d'incompréhension, Sherlock ne fit qu'hausser les épaules pour faire remarquer à son ami que son questionnement était complètement désuète.

John s'assit à ses côtés, l'endroit certainement le plus sur pour être certain de ne pas risquer l'incident diplomatique. Sherlock essaya de rester de marbre alors qu'il sentait le regard de John se diriger vers son draps qui recouvrait son corps. Il aurait quasiment pu décrire la moue mi-amusé, mi-incrédule de son ami alors qu'il lui demandait si il portait des sous-vêtements en dessous de son draps.

\- Hmm… Non.

\- Ok.

John fit un petit signe de tête vers le haut montrant son amusement au plus haut point alors que son éducation de militaire le rappelait à l'ordre, l'incitant à réprimander le rire qui ne tarda pas à fuser dès que Sherlock le regarda dans les yeux. Le rire était étouffé, montrant leur nervosité – même si Sherlock ne l'avouerait jamais – ainsi que l'incrédulité de la situation.

\- Buckingham Palace.

John s'éclaircit sa gorge pour retrouver son sérieux alors que Sherlock fixait un point devant lui.

\- Je prends sur moi pour ne pas voler un cendrier.

 _« J'en connais un qui n'aurais pas dû me mettre au défi inconsciemment »_

Cela fit rire Sherlock de nouveau, secouant sa tête brune pour en retirer toutes les idées plus ridicules les unes que les autres qui l'assaillait.

\- Pourquoi est-on ici ? Sérieusement, Sherlock, pourquoi ?

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Pour voir la reine ?

Lorsque Sherlock reconnu avant de voir la démarche fière et impérial de son aîné, il ne put se retenir de blaguer.

\- Il semblerait.

Cela ne manqua pas, John ne put s'empêcher de repartir dans un rire incontrôlable, emportant avec lui Sherlock qui du se mordre la joue en voyant l'air effronté de Mycroft. Il adorait voir cette expression de colère mesuré sur le visage de son frère, de son cher frère.

\- Pour une fois, pourriez vous agir en adultes ?

\- On résout des affaires, j'ai un blog et il a oublié ses sous-vêtements, je ne compterais pas là dessus, annonça John avec l'air le plus sérieux qu'il pouvait offrir.

\- J'étais sur une affaire, compléta Sherlock impassible.

\- Le randonneur et la pétarade ? J'ai lu le rapport de police.

\- Évident, non ?

\- Limpide.

 _« Il a forcément trouvé avant moi, il trouve toujours avant moi. Heureusement l'incompréhension qui ravage le visage de ce pauvre John me réconforte sur mon intelligence supérieure, merci John d'être toujours aussi stupide. »_

Mycroft entreprit la tâche de faire en sorte que Sherlock s'habille. Mais le détective n'en avait tout simplement pas envie. Il était plus qu'excédé qu'on vienne le kidnapper dans son salon et qu'on le force à agir en fonction des convenances. Lorsqu'on était si avide des convenances, le client venait au détective, lui parlait de son affaire, si elle était jugé intéressante le détective décidait de s'en occuper et aucun kidnapping n'était effectué ! Mais évidemment les convenances ne sont qu'à sens unique. Le Gouvernement Britannique peut kidnapper des honnêtes citoyens mais Sherlock Holmes ne pouvait pas rester nu pendant son enquête. Sherlock s'apprêtait à expliquer son point de vue lorsque son frère rouvrit la bouche.

\- Nous sommes à Buckingham Palace, le cœur de la nation britannique, Sherlock Holmes, habille toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ton client.

Sherlock se leva pour apporter plus de force à son discours.

\- Et mon client est ?

\- Illustre au plus haut point, rétorqua un homme en costume qui venait d'entrer dans le petit salon qui semblait être de plus en plus petit et de plus en plus suffoquant. Et dois rester absolument anonyme. Mycroft…

Sherlock se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Si cet homme avait du respect pour son aîné, alors l'homme était sans aucune importance. Il écouta à peine le fait que son frère contredise encore une fois son choix de tenue.

\- Et cela doit être le docteur John Watson, je présume. De la 5e division d'infanterie. Mon employeur apprécie grandement votre blog.

\- Votre employeur ?

\- Particulièrement l'affaire de la béquille.

Sherlock crispa sa mâchoire en avisant le regard _je-te-l-avais-bien-dis-qu-on-avait-des-clients-seulement-grace-à-mon-blog_ que John lui lança.

\- Et M. Holmes, le cadet. Vous semblez plus grand sur les photos.

\- L'effet manteau et ami court sur pattes.

 _« Bien fait ! Mon blog est aussi intéressant que le tien, Watson. »_

\- Mycroft, continua Sherlock, je ne prends pas de clients anonymes. Une seule inconnue par affaire, il y a trop à faire avec deux. Bonne journée.

Sherlock savoura le goût de sa sortie dramatique jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le pied de Mycroft retenir le draps qui le recouvrait, rattrapant de justesse ce dernier alors qu'il sentit la caresse de l'air frais courir sur le haut de ses fesses – la fesse droite ayant été plus largement découverte. Sherlock se crispa.

 _« Est-ce que John a vu ça ? »_

\- C'est une affaire crucial, grandis !

\- Vire ton pied !

\- Ou quoi ?

\- Ou je m'en irai.

\- Fais donc.

\- Les gars, s'il vous plaît, pas ici, les ramena à la réalité John de sa voix douce.

\- Qui est mon client ? Articula difficilement Sherlock sous la rage.

\- Observe et réfléchis. Tu es employé par les plus hautes instances de ce pays, bon dieu ! Habille-toi !

Sherlock hésita pendant quelques secondes, allait-il mettre sa menace à exécution et marcher et partir de la pièce complètement nu ? John l'avait déjà vu recouvert d'un draps mais jamais complètement nu et il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec l'idée que ce soit le cas ce jour là, dans ces conditions. Alors il inspira fortement et se retourna, les lèvres pincés en direction de son frère qui lui tendit ses vêtements. Sherlock fusilla du regard les trois personnes présentes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retourne et qu'il puisse s'habiller, revenant s'asseoir aux côtés de John lorsqu'il en eut fini.

Sherlock étudia le dossier que son frère lui tendait, Irène Adler, La Femme, La Dominatrice.

\- Il s'agit de sexe, lui dit son frère le ramenant à la réalité.

\- Le sexe ne me choque pas.

\- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?

Les sourcils de Sherlock qui était jusque là froncés, se détendirent sous le choc et la fragilité qu'il ressentit face à la pique et à l'air amusé de son frère. Ce n'était pas juste de le confronter à son absence de sexualité, encore moins face à John. L'inconnu ne le dérangeait pas, ils ne se verraient certainement jamais. Mais devant John s'était injuste, un terrible coup bas. Et depuis quand fallait-il avoir une expérience pratique pour ne pas être effrayé par la théorie ?

\- Elle fournit, pourrait-on dire, des punitions récréatives à ceux qui les apprécient et sont prêts à en payer le prix. Ça vient de son site.

Les images étaient plus qu'équivoque, son talent et son intelligence évidente. On ne pouvait tout simplement pas gagner contre ce genre de femme, Sherlock ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer.

\- Je suppose que cette Adler a des photos compromettantes.

\- Vous êtes vif.

 _« Non, juste plus intelligent »_

\- Déduction évidente, se contenta de dire Sherlock. Des photos de qui ?

La discussion dévia vers la princesse – Sherlock n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes et qu'un sourire narquois pour le comprendre – puis évidemment sur l'importance que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas. Il décida de rentrer à Baker Street avec John en attendant de recevoir les coordonnées de Miss Adler, souriant d'avance à la petite farce qu'il avait eu le temps de faire.

\- Comment t'as deviné que son employeur fumait ?

\- C'était pourtant sous ton nez, John. Tu regardes mais tu n'observes pas.

\- Qu'ais-je raté ?

Sherlock entrouvrit son manteau où il glissa ses doigts vers le cendrier qu'il avait pu subtiliser d'une main alors qu'il rendait son briquet à l'homme en costume. Faire diversion était la leçon numéro un que les « magiciens » apprenaient à leur apprentis, Sherlock avait toujours été fasciné par le fait que les être humains moyens étaient tellement obnubilés par l'envie de voir sans observer, qu'on pouvait les voler au nez et à la barbe sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien.

\- Le cendrier, répliqua t-il avec un sourire en le faisant sauter adroitement dans sa main.

Arrivé à Baker, Sherlock avait beaucoup hésité sur son costume, sa façon de procéder. La Femme était une dominatrice, rien ne pouvait avoir plus d'attrait qu'un homme naturellement soumis. Alors Sherlock eut un plan qu'il n'hésita pas à mettre à l'œuvre, sortant du taxi avec John, à quelques mètres de l'adresse d'Irène.

\- Frappe moi au visage.

\- Te frapper.

\- Oui, au visage. Tu es sourd ?

Oui cela n'était pas sympathique de sa part, mais Sherlock avait besoin d'énerver le sang chaud de John pour que celui-ci coopère. Il ne souhaitait qu'intérieurement que John épargne son nez et ses dents, qui sont des zones assez sensibles et qui ne marquent pas forcément.

\- Tu le cherches souvent, mais c'est jamais clairement dit.

Sherlock soupira en priant le bon dieu de lui venir en aide alors qu'il frappe la joue de John avait suffisamment de force pour l'énerver mais avec suffisamment peu de force pour le blesser. Le but n'était pas qu'ils soient tout les deux ouvertement blessés, on trouverait ça étrange et suspect.

Sherlock s'ébroua les bras pour détendre ses muscles crispés et souffla un bon coup en sentant le coup de John s'abattre sur sa pommette. John avait épargné ses zones sensibles, il ne devait pas être si énervé que ça. Sherlock se releva en se touchant le visage plutôt satisfait de la sensation poisseuse sur sa joue, justifiant le fait que John lui avait donné un bon coup, parfaitement dosé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier, mais son ami lui fonça dessus en le plaquant à moitié contre son corps. A ce moment là, Sherlock eut à peine le temps de se dire que c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient si proches physiquement avant de sentir le bras de John enserrer son cou. Ce n'était pas avec puissante et force pour l'empêcher de respirer ou le blesser, seulement un moyen de le tenir contre lui, incapable de riposter à son tour, comme si il avait eu la moindre envie de frapper John à son tour.

\- Ça suffit, John.

\- N'oublie pas que j'ai été soldat, j'ai tué des hommes.

John serrait un peu plus contre sa trachée, le rendant inconfortable, mais toujours pas d'asphyxie. Son côté médecin emportait sur sa colère et son sang chaud, s'en était affolant.

\- Tu étais médecin !

\- J'avais mes mauvais jours !

John appuya sur l'arrière du genou de Sherlock, le faisant se plier pour que l'homme tombe à genou. Il s'écarta alors du corps de son ami qui le rattrapa par le poignet, essayant de retrouver son équilibre, faisant tomber John sur lui. Sherlock regarda John dans les yeux, alors qu'il était étendu le dos contre le sol froid, John allongé sur son corps. Le médecin était encore en colère, la veine au niveau de son front battait encore furieusement. Sherlock eut un léger sourire qui désarçonna John qui se leva d'un coup avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever à son tour.

\- C'est à deux rues d'ici, c'est ça ? L'interrogea le militaire en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Sherlock opina avant de mettre en place la bande blanche sur le col de sa chemise pour créer le col romain qui l'identifierait comme prêtre. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'Irène, sonna, et parla à l'interphone, étant conscient de la caméra qui le jugeait de son œil mécanique. Il essaya de faire paraître toute sa détresse et son incompréhension, n'étant pas certain de bien jouer son rôle – il n'avait pas été sensible lui-même à ce genre de détresse.

Sherlock attendit patiemment que quelqu'un le rejoigne dans le salon jusqu'à ce qu'Irène n'arrive. Sherlock laissa son regard descendre et remonter le long du corps de la femme, épousant ses formes de ses yeux encore vierges de vision de nudité. Le regard gris remplit d'incompréhension s'accrocha aux yeux enflammés d'Irène qui lui crocheta son col romain afin de glisser la bande blanche entre ses dents.

\- Ca devrait faire l'affaire.

John était revenu de la cuisine, visiblement estomaqué par la vision que leur offrait Sherlock assit sur le sofa, Irène nu entre ses jambes, la bande du col romain serrée entre ses dents blanches contrastant avec la couleur ensanglantée de ses lèvres.

\- J'ai raté un truc, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock eut un regard désabusée alors qu'Irène proposait du thé et demandait à John de s'asseoir.

\- J'en ai bu à Buckingham, répliqua Sherlock avec dédains.

\- Je sais.

\- Visiblement.

\- J'en ai bu aussi à Buckingham, si ça vous intéresse.

 _« Aucun intérêt, c'est évident. Elle sait que j'y étais, hors je ne me déplace jamais sans mon blogueur »_

Sherlock observa la Femme plus intensément. Il était contrarié par le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à la cerner. Non pas qu'elle ne montrait rien d'elle, évidemment qu'elle le faisait, car tout le monde le faisait. Mais un détail chez elle l'empêchait d'aller au travers et de la comprendre, de la scanner et déceler son fonctionnement. Sherlock reporta son attention sur John pour voir si son sens de l'observation avait complètement disparu : vêtements portées de la veille, rasage électrique, rencard ce soir, pas eu sa sœur au téléphone, nouvelle brosse à dents, nuit passée avec Stamford. Puis il retourna son regard vers la Femme et ne vit rien. Il accordait beaucoup d'importance sur le maintien, la façon de s'habiller… était-ce cela ? Le fait qu'elle soit nue ? Que pour la première fois de sa vie il voit un corps nu puisse le déstabiliser à ce point ? Hors il ne ressentait aucun désir pour ce corps.

\- Savez-vous le problème avec le déguisement, Monsieur Holmes ? Malgré vos efforts, ça reste un autoportrait.

\- Je suis un vicaire amoché ?

\- Une âme souffrante, perturbée et égocentrique. Vous tout craché.

 _« Mmh… vraiment intelligente. »_

\- Quelqu'un vous aime.

Sherlock se retint de voir la réaction de John. Il l'imaginait avec une moue pincée remplis d'incompréhension. Car John ne devait certainement pas suivre le fils des pensées d'Irène, alors que lui y était déjà depuis longtemps.

\- Si j'avais dû frapper ce visage, j'aurais moi aussi évité le nez et les dents.

Le rire faux de John fit crisper Sherlock.

\- Enfilez quelque chose, répliqua le médecin mal à l'aise. Cette serviette de table ?

\- Pourquoi ? Mal à l'aise ?

\- Il ne sait pas où regarder, cru bon de répliquer Sherlock.

\- Oh non je crois qu'il sait exactement où les poser.

Irène s'avança jusqu'à se tenir face à John qui avait l'air de se concentrer pour garder les yeux levés vers le regard de la Femme, sa moue traduisant tout les efforts qu'il mettait à accomplir sa tâche.

\- Contrairement à vous, soupira Irène par dessus son épaule en attrapant la veste de Sherlock.

\- Si je voulais voir des femmes nus, je prendrais le PC de John.

\- Tu le prends.

 _« Oui mais je ne vais pas voir tes pornos »_

\- Je te le confisque.

 _« Tu passes trop de temps sur tes pornos. »_

\- Peu importe, les interrompit Irène. Passons à plus intéressant. Racontez-moi tout. Comment ça s'est passé ? Le randonneur frappé à la tête. Comment il a été tué ?

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

\- Non, non, vous êtes ici pour les photographies, mais je ne vous les donnerai pas.

\- Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

\- Grâce à un policier, je connais ses goûts.

\- Vous aimez les policiers ? L'interrogea John.

Sherlock se demanda où est-ce que son ami voulait en venir exactement, alors qu'il s'asseyait aux côtés d'Irène, visiblement plus déranger par leur proximité depuis qu'elle avait le manteau de Sherlock sur ses épaules.

\- J'aime les histoires de détectives et les détectives. L'intello est le nouveau sexy.

Sherlock remarqua le léger sourire en coin de John, quasi confident, comme si il venait de partager une opinion, quelque chose avec Irène. Cela le mit mal à l'aise, il décida de parler de nouveau du randonneur.

\- La position de la voiture par rapport au randonneur, le coup mortel porté à l'arrière de la tête sont révélateurs.

Sherlock commença à expliquer quelques unes de ses déductions, piégeant Irène en lui demandant tout d'un coup si les photographies sont dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il en eut la confirmation, il demanda à John de fermer la porte et de ne laisser personne entrer. Le militaire connaissait très bien le code qu'ils avaient instaurés entre eux. Alors Sherlock ne fut pas surpris d'entendre l'alarme incendie l'aidant à déterminer la cachette. Mais il fut interrompit dans sa découverte par des américains armés. Sherlock ne comprenait plus, l'adrénaline court-circuitant son cerveau. Irène avait dit qu'elle lui avait déjà donné le code, quand ça ? Comment ? Il essayait de se refaire la scène détaillant chaque paroles pour en détenir la clé.

\- Mr Atcher, à trois, tuez le Dr Watson.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas le code.

La phrase était sortie seule de la bouche de Sherlock, ses yeux essayant d'être impassible alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait encore mis John en danger, toujours en danger, toujours.

\- Un.

\- Je ne le connais pas.

\- Deux.

\- Elle ne me l'a pas donné.

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus tendu alors qu'il voyait dans sa vision périphérique le canon de l'arme de ce Atcher presser contre la peau tendre de la nuque de John.

\- Je vous croirai dans un instant.

Sherlock regarda la Femme qui baissa ses yeux vers son corps. Alors que le « trois » raisonnait dans la pièce, Sherlock le fit taire en lui disant qu'il connaissait le code. Il fallait qu'il essaie. Qu'il sauve John. « 32, 24, 34 »

Sherlock l'ouvrit en laissant son regard descendre jusqu'à Irène qui lui fit signe de baisser la tête. Il lança « camé du Vatican » à John qui comprit le code et se recroquevilla alors que le pistolet qui protégeait le code tira des balles qui tuèrent un américain, leur laissant la possibilité de sonner les autres. Sherlock prit le portable d'Irène et le mit dans sa poche avec rapidité avant de sortir de la pièce pour appeler la police à sa façon – en tirant plusieurs coups dans le ciel. Il revint dans la pièce mais fut appeler par John car il venait de trouver l'assistante d'Irène – Kate – évanouis sur le sol. Irène intima à John de vérifier les portes arrières et ce fut le léger coup de tête assuré de Sherlock qui le persuada de suivre l'ordre. Ainsi il ne fut pas présent lorsque Irène décida de droguer le détective pour récupérer son téléphone.

La dernière chose consciente que Sherlock se souvint fut le visage inquiet de John penché sur lui. Après il fut comme téléporté sur la scène de crime du randonneur où Irène pu expliquer que l'homme était mort à cause d'un boomerang. Sherlock se réveilla la langue pâteuse, incertain de contrôler l'entièreté de sa mâchoire. Il laissa échapper un « John » ensommeillé avant d'appeler son ami avec plus de force, essayant de se lever.

\- Ça va ?

\- Comment suis-je rentré ?

\- Tu dois pas te rappeler grand-chose, tu étais confus. Je dois t'avertir, Lestrade t'a filmé.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Qui ?

\- La femme, cette femme.

\- Laquelle ?

Sherlock tournait en rond, complètement déboussolé. Il détestait lorsqu'il se réveillait d'un trip alors qu'il était sur une enquête.

\- La femme !

\- Irène Adler ? On ne l'a pas revue. Elle n'est pas venue ici.

Sherlock était pourtant certain qu'elle était venu. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui rapporterait son manteau. Il regardait par la fenêtre, se retournait avec force pour regarder de l'autre côté de la chambre mais tomba sur le sol où il essaya de ramper. Il n'écoutait même plus John qui l'appelait pas son prénom. Cependant il sentit les bras puissants l'attraper sous les aisselles, les mains posés sur son torse qui le poussait jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur son lit.

\- Tu seras en forme, demain. Dors.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il sentait son ami le recouvrir d'un draps avant de tapoter gentiment sa hanche ou sa fesse, Sherlock n'en était pas sûr.

\- C'est évident. Je vais très bien.

\- D'accord mais si tu as besoin, je suis à côté.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de toi ?

\- Pour rien.

Sherlock s'apprêtait à se rendormir en boudant lorsqu'un gémissement le fit se retourner. Là, derrière la porte se trouvait son manteau, où dans sa poche se trouvait son téléphone portable qui affichait un nouveau message.

 **« A la prochaine, Monsieur Holmes »**

Sherlock se réveilla le lendemain avec un mal de crâne horrible. Il n'avait pas prit de drogue depuis l'arrivée de John… depuis neuf mois donc. La rechute n'en était que plus douloureuse. Il eut un regard quasiment attendrit lorsqu'il avisa une aspirine et de l'eau sur sa table de chevet. Il avala le tout goulûment avant de se lever, drapé de son peignoir rouge pour rejoindre John et boire un thé avec lui. Malheureusement, quelques minutes plus tard son frère était là, à se plaindre du fait que Irène avait disparu avec les photographies.

\- Elle ne compte pas faire de chantage, rappela Sherlock en ne fermant pas son journal pour montrer à son interlocuteur tout l'intérêt limité que leur conversation lui apportait. Elle veut se protéger. Tu as écarté la police, je suppose ?

\- Que faire tant qu'elle a les photos ? On a les mains liées.

\- Elle applaudirait cette formulation, accorda Sherlock en un mouvement de tête amusé. Ce téléphone est sa carte 'sortie de prison'. Laisse-la tranquille. Traite-la comme une princesse.

\- Pas comme elle, elle traite les princesses.

Les frères Holmes eut un sourire sous la réplique de John. L'aîné en était excédé tandis que le cadet en était clairement amusé. Mais le gémissement que le portable de Sherlock émit fut suffisant pour détourner l'attention de la blague du militaire, les regards se posant sur Sherlock qui demeurait impassible.

\- C'était quoi ?

\- Un SMS.

\- Oui, mais le bruit ?

 _« Vraiment, John si tu n'as jamais entendu de femmes gémir, je suis bien attristé pour tes conquêtes »_

\- Il y avait d'autres types sur ses talons, fit remarquer Sherlock en voyant le message qu'Irène qui avait envoyé.

 **« Bonjour, Monsieur Holmes »**

\- Des tueurs de la CIA.

\- Merci Mycroft, fit remarquer John en avalant une cuillère d'oeufs.

\- C'est une honte, de mettre votre frère en danger, les interrompit Madame Hudson en servant l'assiette de Sherlock devant le détective. La famille est tout ce qu'on a, Mycroft Holmes.

\- Oh, la ferme, Madame Hudson !

\- Mycroft ! Crièrent John et Sherlock choqués par l'attitude du politicien.

Mycroft s'excusa et Madame Hudson retourna à ses fourneaux sans omettre son désaccord sur la sonnerie du téléphone de Sherlock. Mais ce dernier appréciait de voir la moue contrite de John à chaque fois que le gémissement se faisant entendre.

 **« Vous vous sentez mieux ? »**

Mycroft du répondre à un coup de téléphone qui permit de ramener le calme dans la maisonnette alors que John interrogeait Sherlock au sujet de la sonnerie.

\- Pourquoi ça fait ce bruit ?

\- Lequel ?

Sherlock dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas rire devant le regard _ne-me-prends-pas-pour-un-con-Sherlock-Holmes_ que John lui lança.

\- Celui que ton téléphone a fait.

\- C'est la sonnerie SMS.

\- Ta sonnerie ne faisait pas ce bruit.

\- Apparemment, quelqu'un m'a fait une blague, en personnalisant ma sonnerie.

\- Donc à chaque fois qu'elle t'envoie un SMS…

John fut interrompu par le gémissement caractérisant la nouvelle sonnerie de Sherlock.

\- Il semblerait.

 **« Je vais bien, merci »**

\- Qui aurait pu prendre ton téléphone dans ton manteau ?

\- Je te laisse le déduire, répondit platement Sherlock en levant son journal pour cacher son visage souriant.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais.

\- D'où vient cette idée ?

Mycroft revint les coupant dans leur conversation en parlant de « Bond Air », ce que Sherlock analysa comme une donnée utile à durée éphémère. Il serait capable de se le remémorer pour une période courte et si aux bouts de quelques semaines voire mois, la donnée n'était pas utilisée, elle serait effacée.

Mycroft semblait ennuyé, plus que d'habitude. Sherlock n'eut pas de mal à en déduire qu'Irène possédait plus que ce que son aîné lui disait. Il le fit donc fuir à coup de archer bien placé sur les cordes de son violon, attisant le sourire amusé de John qui dardait sur ses lèvres fines.

Lorsque Mycroft fut définitivement parti et que Madame Hudson était retourné à son appartement, John fixa Sherlock avec suffisamment d'attention pour que ce dernier arrête de jouer.

\- Nous sommes le 15 septembre aujourd'hui.

\- Et ? Ce n'est pas ton anniversaire.

John eut un sourire amusé. Sherlock remarqua qu'il n'avait pas posé de question, certain de ne pas avoir raté l'anniversaire de son ami. Il tapota son arc de cupidon de son index et de son majeur, inquisiteur quand à la suite de la conversation.

\- Ce sera notre premier Noël ensemble, soupira John en jouant avec le col de son pull, je me demandais si tu avais des habitudes spéciales avant que je n'arrive… à propos de Noël.

Sherlock eut un petit ricanement étouffé.

\- Je ne fête pas Noël habituellement. Tu aimerais le fêter avec ta sœur ?

\- Non.

La réponse avait fusé à une vitesse affolante.

\- J'aimerais le fêter ici, avec toi, confessa le médecin avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, avec Madame Hudson, Lestrade et éventuellement Molly ?

Sherlock dévisagea John et remarqua que cela lui tenait à cœur, étrangement. Alors il opina et accepta le fait de passer son Noël comme toute personne normale, avec la personne à qui il tenait.

* * *

Est-ce que cela vous a plu ?

Je l'espère !

 _TJSC_


	7. Feel your feelings

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici encore une partie de l'épisode 1 de la saison 2 ! J'espère le terminer dans le prochain chapitre ! Il n'est pas du tout un épisode que j'apprécie mais j'essaie de faire du mieux que je peux pour le rendre plus intéressant ! Je suis pressée d'écrire E3S2, E1S3, E3S3 et le Spécial :3 J'ai un peu de stress pour l'épisode du mariage à John donc je suis pas trop trop pressée d'y arriver ! Enfin j'espère que vous aller continuer à aimer ce que je fais. Je remercie encore une fois tout ceux qui me soutienne :) ça me touche !**

* * *

Sherlock dévisagea John avec incompréhension alors que son ami tournait sur lui-même pour lui montrer l'immondice qu'il osait porter. Sherlock fronça son nez en une expression princière alors que ses yeux se levait au ciel sous la face boudeuse de John. Le pull fait de bleu, rouge et blanc semblait agresser les iris de Sherlock qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer devant l'ensemble. Ce pull était simplement ridicule.

\- Sherlock, fais un effort ! C'est Noël, c'est normal de porter ce genre de chose !

\- Noël est dans très exactement une semaine, John ! Tu n'as aucune excuse de vouloir acheter… cette chose. Si tu as froid, porte un manteau au dessus de ton pull, ne t'achètes pas cette chose affreuse.

\- Je ne vais pas l'acheter.

Sherlock soupira de soulagement avant que John ne lui mette le pull immonde dans les bras avec un sourire angélique.

\- Tu vas me l'acheter ! Considère ça comme mon cadeau de Noël.

\- C'est censé être un cadeau le fait que je t'achète cette chose ?

\- Oui car ça me fait très plaisir que tu me l'achètes !

Sherlock fronça ses sourcils en une moue remplit de désapprobation avant d'aller à la caisse et sortir sa monnaie, laissant John enfiler le pull dès qu'il fut payé. Sherlock sortit du magasin en rouspétant sur l'affreuse réputation qu'il finirait par avoir si on le voyait marcher avec John. Son regard de glace se posa sur un Père Noël gonflable qui était sur le chemin, il donna un coup de pieds rageurs dans la chose rouge et blanche devant le regard désapprobateur de parents affublés d'enfants ouvrant leur bouche stupidement face au culot que Sherlock avait eu pour flageller la représentation de Saint Nicolas.

\- Quoi ? Cracha Sherlock en les dévisageant.

John qui venait tout juste de le rattraper, appliqua une main douce sur son épaule, une simple pression qui le calma instantanément.

\- Sherlock, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu sais, pour certains enfants c'est leur seul moyen d'exprimer leur rêves, Noël.

\- Comme si parler à un ballon à forme humanoïde allait permettre d'exaucer des vœux.

John eut un rire amusé.

\- Le Grand Sherlock Holmes aurait-il des vœux qu'il aimerait que Saint Nicolas exauce pour lui ?

\- Évidemment ! Répliqua Sherlock en portant le ballon à son visage pour que ses yeux de glace fasse face à ceux inexpressif du Père Noël. Je souhaite un meurtre bien juteux, je m'ennuie en ce moment.

Sherlock sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main forte le forcer à lâcher le Père Noël et l'emmener dans le poste de surveillance du centre commercial. Sherlock eut envie de ricaner lorsqu'il avisa l'air affligé de John.

\- Des fois je ne sais tout simplement pas quoi faire de toi, Sherlock, lui souffla son ami alors qu'ils attendaient que Lestrade viennent les chercher.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire pour moi, je suis irrécupérable.

Sherlock vit le sourire de John tressaillir en un léger rire avant qu'il ne reprenne son air renfrogné. Heureusement Greg arriva rapidement et ils furent escortés jusqu'à leur appartement, se faisant légèrement sermonné sur le trajet – en réalité Sherlock n'avait pas fait suffisamment attention à Greg pour savoir quel était son degré d'énervement.

Arrivé à l'appartement, une jeune étudiante les attendait une certaine Sally Barnicot. Sherlock ne fit pas dans la dentelle pour l'insulter, il avait du mal à apprécier toute personne ayant comme prénom « Sally ». Mais la jeune femme avait emmené avec elle un meurtre. C'était suffisant pour que Sherlock daigne s'en occupé. Alors que la jeune femme parlait, un gémissement se fit entendre, Sherlock sortit doucement son téléphone en invitant d'un geste de la main la jeune femme a continuer de parler.

 **« On a été méchant avec le Père Noël ? »**

Sherlock eut un sourire amusé en se re-concentrant sur la jeune femme. Pietro Venucci – le meilleur ami de leur cliente –, un étudiant en art avait été retrouvé poignardé dans la salle de poterie. Le petit ami de Pietro, Beppo Rovito avait été découvert à côté du corps et il avait dit à la police qu'il venait tout juste de découvrir le corps inerte de Pietro. Il y avait eu une fenêtre brisée montrant l'effraction et aucun couteau n'avait été retrouvé, ni sur Beppo ni même dans la salle. Sally était persuadé que Beppo avait assassiné Pietro car ils étaient dans une relation « ardente » - selon les dires de la jeune femme. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sherlock pour comprendre que Sally était amoureuse de Pietro et qu'elle n'appréciait pas l'orientation sexuel de l'élu de son cœur.

L'affaire en elle-même ne prit pas longtemps à être élucidé. John avait été dans l'université afin d'enquêter incognito alors que Sherlock faisait des recherches Internet. En réalité, la victime avait fait 6 statuts de Margaret Tatcher et chaque personnes qui en avait acheté une, avait été cambriolé et seul la statue avait été prise. Sherlock et John allèrent donc dans les deux derniers domiciles où se trouvaient les deux dernières statuts pour finalement prendre Beppo sur le fait alors qu'il fracassait le crâne d'une des statuts pour en sortir un canif avec ses initiales dessus. Lorsque Beppo comprit qu'il avait été découvert, il avait évidemment tout avoué : il s'était disputé avec Pietro – Sally avait donc eu raison cru bon de rajouter John à l'intention de Sherlock – et Beppo avait poignardé son compagnon et avait paniqué. Il s'était donc débarrassé de son canif dans une des statuts qui étaient en train de sécher afin de se solidifier. Il avait donc décidé de briser une des fenêtres pour faire penser à un cambriolage et qu'ainsi il pourrait cambrioler les maisons qui abriteraient les statuts afin de retrouver son arme en temps voulu.

John ramena deux tasses de thé dont une qu'il tendit à Sherlock qui s'en empara rapidement avant de regarder son portable et sourire aux énièmes SMS qu'Irène lui avait envoyé. John soupira et Sherlock se douta que l'homme en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre les gémissements émit par son téléphone.

\- Ce n'était pas idiot, commença le médecin en essayant de détourner l'attention de Sherlock du maudit téléphone. Je veux dire… Beppo a réfléchit à l'avance sur comment se débarrasser de l'arme puis comment la récupérer.

\- C'est un idiot. Il aurait pu s'en débarrasser de multiples autres façons. Il aurait pu notamment laisser l'arme dans le feu. Le manche était en bois, il aurait brûlé rapidement. En effet, le métal mais plus de temps à fondre mais vu l'heure tardive à laquelle la police est arrivé, tout aurait fondu bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent. De plus il est très courant qu'il y ait des traces de métal fondu dans les ateliers de poterie. Il aurait alors eu la possibilité de s'en débarrasser définitivement sans laisser de trace et…

\- Oh Sherlock !

Le dernier leva les yeux vers John qui semblait excédé. Ce dernier enfila son manteau avant de lui dire, rageur :

\- Si tu as envie de montrer ta supériorité intellectuelle à quelqu'un, parle en à la dinde que j'essaie de faire décongeler !

Sherlock fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension alors que John ouvrait la porte de l'appartement pour sortir.

\- Et où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- JE VAIS AU PUB ! Cria John excédé en s'enfuyant de l'appartement.

Sherlock se demanda brièvement ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal pour que son John soit en colère. Il haussa les épaules d'incompréhension puis prit son violon et commença à jouer. De temps en temps il lançait des regards agacés vers la dinde congelée. Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était pas John qui était dans la cuisine avec lui, plutôt que cette maudite dinde ?

Sherlock attendit le retour de John avec impatience. Son ami lui raconta qu'il avait rencontré une jeune femme appelé Jeannette et qu'il la verrait le lendemain, ainsi qu'à Noël. Sherlock n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait quelque chose de précis en tête. Il attrapa les mains de John, le faisant sursauter. Il lui sourit en essayant d'être le plus réconfortant possible, faisant courir son index et son majeur sur l'un des poignets du médecin, prenant son pouls. Celui-ci se dégagea rapidement en comprenant ce que son ami faisait. Sherlock plongea ses yeux dans ceux de John, remarquant la pupille se dilater doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Sherlock ? Tu me fais flipper là.

\- J'essaie de comprendre les émotions.

John fronça ses sourcils en se reculant pour enlever son manteau et s'asseoir à son fauteuil, se pinçant l'arrête de son nez de son pouce et de son index. Il semblait complètement perplexe.

\- Et quelle émotion souhaitais-tu trouver sur moi ?

Sherlock haussa ses épaules.

\- Il me faut des données. Hors le pouls, la dilatation des pupilles, la façon d'observer quelque chose ou quelqu'un, ça donne suffisamment de données pour arriver à comprendre les émotions des autres.

\- Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses à tout ça ?

\- Depuis l'affaire avec Pietro. Beppo l'a tué dans une rage passionnelle, il l'aimait vraiment, tout comme Sally.

John ne cacha pas sa surprise, Sherlock l'a comprit immédiatement, ses yeux de glace détaillant le visage de son ami avec un intérêt scientifique époustouflant.

\- Les meurtres ont pour la plupart des alibis causés par les émotions, je ne peux pas comprendre les alibis si je ne comprends pas les émotions.

John opina, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire. Il eut un léger sourire en disant à Sherlock qu'il allait se coucher. Le détective opina alors que sur son palais mental les inscriptions des articles scientifiques défilaient devant ses yeux : pupilles dilatés, augmentation du rythme cardiaque, souffle coupé, légère sueur signes du désir. Hors John les avait tous eu… Sherlock s'ébroua. John avait eut les pupilles dilatés car avec sa tête il avait fait de l'ombre sur le visage de John, ses yeux s'adaptant à la nouvelle luminosité, l'augmentation du rythme cardiaque ainsi que son souffle coupé démontraient sa surprise et la légère sueur était certainement dû à l'augmentation de la température de John sous le coup de l'alcool. Lorsque Sherlock eut fini de se rassurer lui-même, il décida qu'il avait besoin d'une nuit de sommeil. Noël n'était plus que dans 6 jours.

Le jour du réveillon de Noël, Sherlock était agacé. John lui avait annoncé qu'il mangerait un peu avec lui puis qu'il partirait avec Jeannette fêter la fin de la soirée en amoureux. Sherlock n'était pas sot, il savait pertinemment ce que John voulait faire comme activité pour conclure son Noël avec brio. Mais son visage réprima sa déception en avisant le pull que John portait, celui qu'il lui avait offert une semaine plus tôt. Sherlock prit son violon et décida de joueur « Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël » ***** sous le regard appréciateur de Madame Hudson, Lestrade, John et Rencard. Sherlock s'amusait intérieurement à l'appeler « Sarah » car son palais mental avait décidé que l'information futile, du nom du premier rencard de John, resterait gravé dans sa précieuse mémoire et qu'il avait envie de se moquer du nouveau rencard.

\- Sarah, c'était le médecin. Puis il y a eu la boutonneuse. Puis celle avec le nez et… c'était qui, après la prof barbante ?

 _« Mmh… C'est si mal de se moquer »_

\- Personne, répondit Rencard visiblement ennuyé.

\- Jeannette ! S'exclama Sherlock en la pointant de son archet. J'ai procédé par élimination. Oh mon dieu…

Sherlock venait d'apercevoir Molly déguisée. Non pas qu'il était interdit voire rare que les femmes s'arrosaient de maquillages et de vêtements plus affriolants les uns que les autres, mais Sherlock aimait la discrète Molly. Celle qui le regardait avec des yeux remplit d'admiration, de chaleur. Celle qui portait sa blouse blanche et qui l'aidait dans ses enquêtes. Non pas celle qui semblait crier à la dépravation.

\- Bonjour à tous. Désolée du retard. Je suis montée directement.

\- Tout le monde se salue. Génial, laissa échapper Sherlock avec un air faussement heureux sur le visage, sachant pertinemment que sa voix serait absorbé par le brouhaha.

Sherlock reporta rapidement son attention sur le blog de John qui restait bloqué à 1895. Pourquoi ? Y avait-il un message caché là-dedans ?

\- Le compteur de ton blog est toujours à 1895.

\- Annulons Noël, répliqua John avec le plus de sarcasme que sa douce voix pouvait offrir.

\- Pourquoi t'as mis cette photo ?

Sherlock pouvait se voir avec cet horriblement chapeau. Il en avait plus qu'assez.

\- Ça plaît.

\- A qui ?

La conversation dérivait sur des absurdités – selon l'avis de Sherlock – alors il s'en désintéressait, ses yeux parcourant toujours l'article de John sur l'affaire de Sally, Pietro et Beppo. Cela lui rappela l'étude des émotions qu'il devait continuer.

\- Vous avez un nouveau petit ami, et c'est sérieux, dit-il à Molly.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous avez un cadeau pour lui.

\- Arrête un peu, souffla John.

\- Regardez le paquet dans son sac, démontra Sherlock. L'emballage est parfait, les autres sont bâclés. C'est pour quelqu'un de spécial.

Sherlock s'approcha de Molly et du paquet en question, désireux de démontrer sa théorie.

\- Assorti à son rouge à lèvres. Un hasard ? Un encouragement ? Mlle Hooper est amoureuse. Elle lui offre un cadeau, c'est donc du sérieux. Elle espère une relation à long terme. Vu son maquillage et sa tenue, elle le voit forcément ce soir. Elle essaie de faire oublier sa bouche et ses seins.

Sherlock commença à ouvrir la carte pour dévoiler le nom du prétendant.

 _ **Pour mon cher Sherlock.  
Love Molly xxx**_

 _« Merde »_

\- Vous êtes tellement odieux.

 _« Ouh… La colère, la déception »_

\- Toujours. A chaque fois.

Sherlock essaya de se recomposer un visage plus neutre. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait… ridicule. Il appréciait Molly. C'était une femme brillante, gentille, douce, serviable et elle méritait largement mieux qu'un sociopathe destructeur dans sa vie.

\- Je suis désolée. Pardonnez-moi.

Sherlock vit du coin de l'œil que John était surpris et perplexe. Car le Grand Sherlock Holmes ne s'excusait pas, pas clairement. Molly, elle, était en attente, surprise aussi et toujours aussi douce. Alors Sherlock se pencha vers elle, ses yeux fixant les pupilles de la jeune femme qui se dilatèrent alors qu'elle tressaillit sous sa bise. Sa peau semblait pulser. Sherlock se demanda brièvement si la jeune femme allait s'évanouir.

\- Joyeux Noël.

 _« Voici donc le visage de l'amour »_

Le gémissement de son portable coupa Sherlock dans son étude. Molly s'excusa évidemment alors qu'elle n'était absolument pas à l'origine du bruit.

\- Ce n'était pas moi.

\- C'était moi, cru bon de répondre Sherlock.

\- Sérieusement ? S'empressa de demander Greg.

 _« Pas moi qui gémissait, idiot ! Comment peut-il espérer attraper des criminels si il croit sérieusement que je suis capable de gémir pour une bise et sur une tonalité si aigu. »_

\- Mon téléphone.

\- Cinquante-sept ?

Sherlock retint un léger sourire. John les comptait donc ?

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai entendu cinquante-sept SMS, répondit le médecin.

 **« Cheminée »**

Sherlock avisa le présent qui se trouvait accroché à la cheminée. Il avait la taille parfaite pour contenir le téléphone d'Irène. Il s'excusa auprès des invités, décidant de faire abstraction des commentaires de John. Il avait besoin d'en être sur.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la boîte et qu'il découvrit le téléphone, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Irène Adler, la femme qu'il estimait le plus était… morte. Sherlock appela son frère pour le prévenir qu'il allait retrouver le corps de la Femme et raccrocha ne souhaitant pas parler avec quiconque. Il entendit la voix douce de John lui demander si il allait bien. Il opina froidement en refermant la porte derrière le médecin. Il avait envie d'être seul. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Qu'est ce qui avait pu tuer Irène Adler ? Qui en avait eu le pouvoir ? Était-ce les américains ? Comment devait-il réagir lui-même ? Sherlock n'en était pas certain. Depuis Barberousse, il n'avait pas ressentit d'attachement suffisant pour être troublé par la mort de quelqu'un. Puis il avait rencontré John et il décida de ne surtout pas penser à ce qu'il ferait le jour où on lui annoncerait que son ami n'était plus de ce monde. Puis il avait rencontré Irène. Sherlock n'était pas certain de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il n'était pas dépendant de ses messages, de sa présence comme il l'était pour John. Mais ses messages le faisaient sourire, surtout lorsque cela allumait une lueur déconfite sur le visage de son ami. Son intelligence allait lui manquer. Elle était un compagnon de jeu à la hauteur de ses espérances. La première femme à le battre.

Alors lorsque son frère l'appela pour confirmer que le corps d'Irène avait été retrouvé, Sherlock s'y rendit avec le cœur lourd. Il reconnu les formes de la Femme même si son visage était méconnaissable. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver ?

\- Je t'en accorde une, dit Mycroft en tendant une cigarette à Sherlock.

 _« Si c'est un test, alors tu es suffisamment stupide pour croire que je cache ma drogue à la maison, là où John pourrait si facilement trouver mes cachettes. »_

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Joyeux Noël.

\- N'y a-t-il pas une loi qui interdit de fumer à l'intérieur ? S'enquit faussement le cadet.

\- Dans une morgue, tu ne nuiras pas à grand monde. Comment as-tu su pour sa mort ?

\- Elle avait un objet en sa possession. Sa vie en dépendait et elle l'a abandonné.

Sherlock ignora la question de son frère sur où se trouvait l'objet en question. Il était attiré par le bruit d'une famille qui pleurait un de leur membre disparu.

\- Regarde les. Ils sont si accablés. Tu crois qu'il y a un truc qui cloche chez nous ?

\- Toutes les vies ont une fin. Tout les cœurs se brisent. Tenir aux autres n'est pas un avantage, Sherlock.

Ce dernier préféra l'ignorer et dirigea sa frustration sur la qualité médiocre de la cigarette. Il se dirigea jusqu'à Baker Street. Comme prévu, lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement, il pouvait voir les nuages de poussières déplacés à cause du remue-ménage que John et Madame Hudson avait dû faire pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas caché de drogue.

\- Ça va ? L'interrogea John en déposant le livre qu'il lisait.

\- Tu n'as pas dérangé mes chaussettes, cette fois ?

Sherlock rentra dans sa chambre excédé. Il avait envie de jouer du violon et de ne plus s'arrêter. Il était triste, il fallait le reconnaître. La perte de sa partenaire de jeu était quelque chose auquel il ne s'était pas attendu. Alors il commença à jouer, ne se souvenant pas de lorsqu'il arrêta de le faire.

\- Tu composes ? L'interrogea John en mettant son manteau.

\- Ça m'aide à réfléchir.

 _« Comprendre comment Irène est morte alors qu'elle était surveillé 24H/24 par les services de Mycroft, ou encore à ce foutu code ! »_

\- A quoi ?

\- Le compteur de ton blog est toujours à 1895, remarqua Sherlock en pressant les numéros sur le téléphone d'Irène qui bipa en lui annonçant que le code était mauvais.

 _« Évidemment, ça n'aurait pas pu être si simple ! Je déteste les cas non-résolus »_

Frustré, Sherlock continua à jouer regardant par la fenêtre. Il sursauta en se rendant compte que John montait dans une voiture inconnue, ce n'était pas celle de Mycroft. Sherlock abandonna son violon, mit son manteau et courut dehors, hélant un taxi afin de demander à ce que ce dernier suive la voiture inconnue.

Arrivé à la station Battersea, il fit attention de rester quelques mètres derrière John pour ne pas être remarqué. Finalement il s'installa de manière à être caché grâce à l'obscurité d'un poteau mais pouvant voir l'expression de son médecin à travers une vitre, assez proche pour entendre les voix étouffées et réagir rapidement si John était en danger.

\- Il compose de la musique triste. Il ne mange rien. Il ne parle pratiquement pas.

 _« Cela m'arrive assez fréquemment »_

\- Sauf pour corriger la télévision, continua John. Je dirais qu'il a le cœur brisé mais c'est… Sherlock. Il est comme ça.

Sherlock entendit des sons de talon haut, mais n'arrivait pas à voir le visage de la nouvelle arrivée. Cependant John devait la connaître car son souffle semblait figé.

\- Bonjour Docteur Watson.

 _« Irène ? »_

\- Dites-lui que vous êtes en vie.

\- Il me poursuivrait.

\- Je vous poursuivrai, si vous ne le faites pas.

 _« Toujours aussi serviable, John. »_

\- J'en suis sûre, répondit Irène.

\- Vous étiez morte à la morgue. C'était vous, sans aucun doute.

 _« On peut faire mentir des tests ADN si on a assez de pouvoirs. »_

\- On peut faire dire n'importe quoi aux tests ADN, répliqua Irène avec calme.

\- Vous connaissez le chef du labo ?

\- Je connais ses goûts et je devais disparaître.

\- Je vous vois, pourtant. Et contre mon gré.

\- Je me suis trompée. Aidez-moi à récupérer quelque chose que j'ai confié à Sherlock.

La réponse de John ne tarda pas. Sherlock dû se pencher un peu plus pour voir l'expression de son visage. John était… méconnaissable. Il semblait être attristé, en colère, excédé, injurié mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on lui avait fait croire qu'Irène était morte ? Qu'il voulait le défendre ? Qu'il ne voulait pas le manipuler ? John était toujours aussi fidèle, doux et chaleureux. A l'instant, il semblait juste blessé et froid.

\- Non, articula le médecin en secouant sa tête doucement.

\- Pour son bien.

 _« Elle aura ce qu'elle veut. John a trop peur que je ne sois pas en sécurité pour ignorer cet argument. »_

\- A une condition. Dites-lui que vous êtes en vie.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Très bien. Je m'en charge. Et je ne vous aiderai pas.

\- Mais que dire ?

Sherlock s'empêcha de sursauter en voyant l'expression hargneuse de John. La colère et l'incompréhension baignait son visage alors qu'il revenait sur ses pas, ses pieds tapant avec force le sol, ses poings serrés avec fureur.

\- Et tous ces SMS, alors ?

\- C'étaient des banalités.

\- Il n'y a pas de ça ici.

\- Bonjour, j'aime votre drôle de chapeau, je suis triste ce soir allons dîner. Vous êtes sexy à la télé, dînons. Je n'ai pas faim, allons dîner.

\- Vous avez flirté avec Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock se pencha un peu plus pour détailler le visage de John. Les sourcils froncés, la tête inclinée, il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ce que son visage signifiait.

\- Il n'a jamais répondu.

\- Il répond toujours à tout. C'est Monsieur-réponse-à-tout ****** , il survivra à Dieu pour avoir le dernier mot.

 _« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne réponds jamais dès qu'on insinue que nous sommes un couple »_

\- Je serais unique ? S'intéressa Irène.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être.

\- Jaloux ?

Sherlock eut un sourire amusé. C'était ça l'expression sur le visage de John, la jalousie. Maintenant ses yeux se plissaient et il avait l'air outré.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en couple.

\- Si. Voilà. Je ne suis pas morte, allons dîner.

Sherlock releva sa tête en essayant d'attraper son portable pour couper la sonnerie avant qu'elle ne retentisse. Mais ce que John disait l'intéressait trop pour rester concentrer sur les réglages de son téléphone.

\- Pour Sherlock Holmes, personne ne sait. Mais si ça intéresse quelqu'un, je ne suis pas gay.

 _« J'ignorais que la sexualité humaine se résumait à être gay ou ne pas être gay, John ! Où est ce satané bouton de silencieux !»_

\- Et bien moi, si. Regardez nous.

 _Ah !_ Sherlock expira bruyamment du nez. Il n'avait pas réussi à l'éteindre. Il appuya rapidement sur le message pour le marquer comme lu avant de s'enfuir à grandes enjambées. Il rentra à Baker Street dans un état second. Que voulait dire Irène ? « Regardez nous » Sherlock ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais rien comprit dans la notion des sentiments. Et lorsque cela avait un rapport avec John, il les comprenait encore moins.

Arrivé à la porte de l'appartement, Sherlock retrouva ses esprits en avisant le fait que quelqu'un avait forcé leur porte. Il monta à l'étage découvrant Madame Hudson en pleure. Il était en colère, pire que ça, il avait littéralement envie de briser chaque os appartenant aux corps de ces foutus américains. Les hommes avaient cru bon de violenter la pauvre femme qui ne savait absolument rien, évidemment. Sherlock essayait de faire un léger check-up afin de pouvoir donner les informations à John dès que celui-ci rentrerait. Il incita les deux gorilles à sortir de l'appartement et de conduire le plus vite possible afin de rester face à la pourriture qui menaçait Madame Hudson d'un revolver, face à face. Il insista pour que l'homme le fouille afin de lui mettre du spray désinfectant dans les yeux, avant de lui mettre un coup de boule afin que l'homme se retrouve à terre.

Sherlock rassura Madame Hudson avant de bâillonner et d'attacher l'homme à une chaise, laissant un mot à John sur la porte, l'attendant assit dans son fauteuil.

\- Qui est-ce ? L'interrogea John perplexe.

\- Un Américain a agressé Mme Hudson. Je rétablis l'ordre des choses.

Sherlock demanda à John de l'éloigner alors qu'il tenait son portable d'une main, le pistolet maintenant en joue l'américain.

\- Lestrade, on a été cambriolés, commença à expliquer Sherlock au téléphone. Envoyez des agents supportables et une ambulance. Non, non, non, nous allons bien. C'est le cambrioleur. Il est grièvement blessé. Côtes cassées, fracture du crâne, peut-être un poumon perforé. Il est tombé par la fenêtre.

Sherlock raccrocha, se retournant vers l'américain avec un sourire doux aux lèvres. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et le jeta par la fenêtre.

L'ambulance arriva rapidement et l'homme fut évacué… il était dans un piteux état. Sherlock se demanda si le fait de porter un homme à bout de bras, cinq ou six fois, pour le monter du rez-de-chaussée jusqu'au premier étage afin de le jeter de nouveau par la fenêtre, allait lui permettre de gagner un peu plus de musculature. Non pas qu'il trouvait important le fait d'en avoir, mais John semblait être très solide avec une musculature large sans effort… chacun sa physionomie…

Lorsque la police partit, Sherlock rejoignit John et Madame Hudson dans la cuisine de cette dernière.

\- Elle passera la nuit chez nous, il faut veiller sur elle, cru bon de dire John.

\- Elle va bien.

\- Mais non, regarde-la. Elle va quitter Baker Street un moment. Elle ira chez sa sœur, ordre du médecin.

\- Ne sois pas absurde.

\- Elle est en état de choc. Tout ça pour un téléphone. Où est-il, au fait ?

\- En lieu sur.

Sherlock baissa la tête vers Mme Hudson qui eut un rire léger en sortant le téléphone de sous sa chemise.

\- Il était dans votre robe de chambre, espèce d'imbécile ! J'ai fait semblant de pleurer et je l'ai récupéré.

Sherlock fit sauter habilement le téléphone dans sa main. Il avait envie de rire devant l'air déconfit de John.

\- Honte à toi, John Watson, annonça Sherlock en s'approchant de Mme Hudson.

\- Honte à moi ?

\- Si Mme Hudson quittait Baker Street, l'Angleterre s'écroulerait.

Sherlock étreignit Mme Hudson avec tout l'amour filiale qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Il aimait cette vieille femme. Il aimait s'emporter contre elle, qu'elle le dispute à son tour, qu'elle le sauve de lui-même et de toutes les terribles situations dans lesquelles il a pu se trouver.

John et Sherlock décidèrent de remonter à l'appartement dès que Mme Hudson eu l'idée d'aller se coucher. John prit un verre de scotch alors que Sherlock se dirigeait vers la fenêtre.

\- Où est-il ? L'interrogea John.

\- Bien caché.

\- Il n'y a pas que des photos, sur ce téléphone.

\- En effet.

\- Elle est en vie, alors. Ça te fait quoi ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas, il entendit les coups annonçant minuit sonner.

\- Bonne année, John.

\- Tu vas la revoir ?

Sherlock n'eut rien à dire, il se contenta de jouer un morceau de violon. Il s'arrêta plusieurs minutes plus tard en sentant la main de John sur une de ses omoplates.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de passer mon réveillon de Nouvelle An comme celui de Noël à t'écouter jouer toute la nuit. Veux-tu qu'on regardes un film ?

Sherlock acquiesça, s'asseyant sur le sofa prêt. John alla chercher un DVD, le mettant dans le lecteur avant de s'asseoir à côté de son ami, son verre de scotch à la main.

Sherlock était assis sur le sofa avec John juste à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ses yeux continuaient à suivre les lignes du générique et il n'osait pas détacher son regard de l'écran. Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de John pour lui montrer CE film ? Bon déjà il était pas trop film romantique mais alors un film sadomasochiste… John s'éclaircit la gorge en éteignant l'écran.

\- Tu as trouvé ça comment ?

 _« Essayer de paraître le plus impassible possible. »_

\- Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi nous avons regardé ça.

\- Tu avais l'air contrarié à cause du retour d'Irène, je me suis dis que c'était approprié.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et c'est censé justifier le fait de regarder un film sur une femme versatile qui n'est pas capable d'aimer un homme dans son entièreté avec ses défauts, ses qualités et ses penchants ?

John se tourna vers Sherlock abasourdi.

\- On a regardé le même film ?

Sherlock se leva du sofa passablement excédé. Il commença à prendre son violon pour jouer.

\- On peut jamais te parler.

Le détective lâcha son instrument pour se rasseoir mais plus loin, sur son fauteuil plutôt qu'aux côtés de John.

\- C'est si important que ça ? On peut pas juste passer à autre chose ?

\- Je pensais que ce film t'intéresserait à cause de genre de penchant justement.

\- Je suis pas sadomasochiste, John.

\- Non mais je sais bien ! S'exclama ce dernier en levant les bras face à son échec de se faire comprendre. Je dis juste qu'on peut parfaitement voir pourquoi les relations, d'autant plus les intimes, sont difficiles avec les personnes en dehors du cadre instauré à la société.

\- C'est pour ça que je n'ai aucune relation.

\- Et Irène ? Lui demanda John.

\- Irène ce n'était rien, c'était différent. Je n'ai aucune relation intime avec quiconque John, mis à part avec toi. Toi tu m'acceptes comme je suis. J'ai pas besoin de plus.

Le détective vit la mâchoire de John se contracté, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- On n'a pas de relation, nous, soupira t-il. Je voulais juste te montrer que même les amoureux du travail, avec des habitudes particulières pouvait trouver chaussures à leurs pieds.

Sherlock voyait bien que la conversation mettait John dans une mauvaise posture. Mais c'était son ami qui avait décidé qu'ils regarderaient ça ! Le détective ne voulait cependant pas abandonner son point de vue pour autant.

\- Elle ne l'aime pas sincèrement, sinon elle ne chercherait pas à le changer.

\- En faite elle ne le change pas, j'ai lu les livres et il reste égal à lui-même tout en se contrôlant un peu plus. C'est un peu... comme nous, fini par concéder John. Tu étais bien plus condescendant, acide avant de me connaître. Et de ce que j'en ai compris, tu avais tendance à replonger dans ton passé quasiment une fois tout les trois mois, hors depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble tu n'as plus rien... touché.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en plissant les yeux.

\- Tu es en train de dire qu'à travers notre amitié, tu me rends plus acceptable par la société ?

\- Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais disons que tu fais de jolis efforts.

Sherlock opina, faisant un signe à son compagnon pour qu'il ramène du thé. C'est avec un certain plaisir qu'il vit John aller jusqu'à la cuisine, « obéissant à son ordre ». Oui en effet, il ne l'avait pas changé. Il était toujours le con paresseux, mais il s'était en effet rendu compte que lors de ses enquêtes, les épaules se détendaient dès qu'on apercevait John à ses côtés. Il était toute sa canalisation.

\- John ?

Ce dernier fit un « hum ? » en servant le thé pour qu'ils puissent tout deux déguster leur breuvage en parlant, comme ils le faisaient depuis tout ce temps. John leva les yeux sur Sherlock pour comprendre pourquoi il ne répondait pas quand tout d'un coup il réalisa. Il eut un petit sourire en plongeant son regard dans celui du détective.

\- Tu sais que tu es idiot. Cette scène est censé être remplis de tensions sexuelles et d'amour.

\- Je n'ai pas eu une journée facile, annonça Sherlock avec un léger rictus aux lèvres.

Sherlock sourit en attrapant la pochette du DVD de _Fifty Shade of Grey_ dans sa main en mettant le maximum de sensualité dans son regard qu'il replongea dans celui de son blogueur. Cette scène avait été celle qu'il appréciait le plus. Celle qui lui avait fait tourner la tête vers son ami qui visionnait la télévision avec beaucoup trop de sérieux. Sherlock souhaitait jouer. Peut-être que John l'eut compris car il lui rendit son regard, avec la même intensité et une pointe d'amusement.

\- John, soupira Sherlock.

\- Sherlock.

Ils restèrent longtemps à se fixer ainsi avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire et ne finissent par dire qu'il était temps d'aller au lit, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si rien ne se passerait jamais.

* * *

 ***** Je ne connais pas DU TOUT le nom officiel de cette chanson... Merry Christmas en anglais mais j'ignore si c'est "Joyeux Noël" seulement en français donc bon... Dans le doute je mets le refrain comme titre ^^

 ****** Aucune idée sur la manière de traduire Mister Punchlines dans le sens où punchlines signifie "phrases d'accroche" (généralement utilisé dans les articles de journaux) ou plus littéralement phrase coup de poing... Donc dans le contexte je me suis dis que dire qu'il avait réponse à tout était plus... approprié. / Oui parce que je regarde les épisodes en VO sans sous-titre donc... je le traduis moi-même... j'ai regardé la version française et la version sous-titré pour voir ce qu'ils disaient mais c'était pas mieux xD

Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu ! Je me suis bien amusé à écrire notamment la scène du Père Noël extrait du blog de John et en écrivant la dernière scène extraite de mon imagination xD

 _TJSC_


	8. Feel my love

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je souhaite m'excuser d'avance pour ce chapitre plus court que d'habitude mais on en arrive à la conclusion (enfin) de l'épisode 1 de la saison 2 et donc... vu comment je l'ai terminé... je pouvais pas rajouter de passages après ça sinon la fin serait pas à mon goût (d'ailleurs j'embrasse** **Kerylos qui va passer par là et qui va je suis certaine me pardonner pour la longueur de mon chapitre en voyant la dernière phrase ;) ). Mais voilà comme compensation la suite arrive plus vite que prévu donc j'espère que ça vous suffira ;) En tout cas je vous remercie tous pour vos merveilleux commentaires, je vous aime !**

* * *

Sherlock avait été faire scanner le portable d'Irène. Cela n'avait rien donné de concluant. Malheureusement on ne pouvait pas forcer le téléphone sans le détruire. Alors il essaya un code de plus car « on fait parfois des choses stupides » et testa : 221B. Cela n'était bien évidemment pas la bonne réponse et il eut envie de se flageller d'y avoir pensé.

Il rentra donc jusqu'à Baker Street légèrement excédé. Arrivé à l'appartement, une odeur étrange lui titillait les narines. Cela n'était pas l'odeur de John : le musc léger, l'odeur d'après-rasage, de thé et de shampooing à la menthe. C'était une odeur plus boisée, surprenante. Sherlock se dirigea vers la fenêtre et la vie légèrement ouverte, ce qui le fit froncé des sourcils. Il se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre où son regard s'arrêta sur le corps étendu d'Irène.

\- Sherock ?

\- Nous avons une cliente.

\- Dans ta chambre ? Le questionna John alors qu'il arrivait jusqu'à lui, ses lèvres décrivant un O alors que ses yeux s'arrêtaient sur la femme endormie.

John se retourna vers Sherlock, une question dans le regard. Qu'allaient-ils bien faire pour la réveiller. Sherlock haussa des sourcils en se dirigeant vers le salon. John l'arrêta une main sur l'avant-bras, sa bouche grimaçant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- C'est toi qui est habitué avec les femmes, réveille la.

\- C'est pas avec moi qu'elle a envie de se réveiller, fit la voix moqueuse du blogueur.

Sherlock y décela une sorte de reproche. Il s'était en effet rendu compte que son ami lui envoyait plus fréquemment des œillades intriguées et anxieuses. D'ailleurs, son ami avait cessé de sortir avec des femmes, il ne semblait ne plus avoir de vie sexuelle du tout. Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une chaleur dans sa poitrine. Au moins son John ne serait plus distrait.

\- John… ça ne va pas ? Entre nous, je veux dire.

John le regarda surpris en détournant finalement le regard, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

\- Je vais la réveiller !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sherlock était assit sur la chaise qui aurait dû être prise par Irène qui avait décidé d'élire domicile sur son propre fauteuil, John prenant place sur la deuxième chaise, se présentant ainsi au milieu des deux bruns.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous pourchassé ? Commença Sherlock.

\- Pour me tuer.

\- Qui ?

\- Des tueurs.

\- Vous pourriez préciser ? Demanda John légèrement excédé.

 _« Excédé par la présence d'Irène ou par sa fâcheuse tendance à nous faire mariner ? »_

\- Votre mort, c'était pour les fuir ? Reprit Sherlock.

\- Ça a marché un moment.

\- Excepté le fait que vous avez fait entendre à John que vous étiez en vie et que je l'ai ainsi apprit.

\- Je savais que vous gardiez mon secret.

\- Vous ne le saviez pas, répliqua John.

\- Mais vous n'avez rien dit, n'est-ce pas ? Où est mon téléphone ?

\- Pas ici, nous ne sommes pas stupides.

 _« Si tu savais mon pauvre John »_

\- Où alors ? Ils vous surveillent peut-être.

\- Alors, ils savent que j'ai un coffre à la banque.

\- Il me le faut.

\- On ne peut pas s'y rendre comme ça, répondit John.

 _« Tout à fait vrai »_

\- Molly Hooper, reprit son colocataire. Elle peut le porter chez Barts. Puis un de tes contacts sans abri le laissera au café et un des serveurs nous l'apportera.

 _« Un plan si facile à déjouer que s'en est affligeant mais c'est un bon début »_

Sherlock eut un sourire mi-contrit, mi-amusé – et peut-être même fier.

\- Bravo, excellent plan, plein d'ingénieuse prudence.

Sherlock sortit le téléphone qui coupa la parole à son ami. Parce que le grand détective devait se l'avouer, il avait prévu l'arrivée d'Irène qui ne pouvait pas simplement attendre que l'homme lui rende son téléphone par lui-même. Alors elle était obligé de venir pour le lui voler tout du moins. Dont l'achat du second téléphone identique au premier qu'il tendit à Irène, observant ses doigts pianoter pour finalement composer à son tour le code que la jeune femme avait écrit sur le réel téléphone d'Irène. Malheureusement cela ne fonctionna pas. Sherlock se mordit la joue pour ne pas laisser une exclamation vulgaire sortir de sa bouche.

\- Ce téléphone est toute ma vie, je le reconnaîtrais entre mille.

 _« Bien évidemment ! »_

\- Vous êtes habille.

\- Vous aussi.

Sherlock laissa ses yeux remplis de fierté et de défi traîner dans le lac bleu de ceux d'Irène. Elle lui avait manqué. Quelqu'un à sa hauteur qui ne menaçait pas la vie de John, c'était une première. Il avait envie de lui serrer la main ou mieux, de l'enlacer d'être une femme aussi exceptionnelle.

\- Hamish.

Sherlock se retourna vers son ami en ne croyant pas ses oreilles. Est-ce que l'homme venait enfin de dire ce qu'il attendait depuis aussi longtemps ?

\- John Hamish Watson, si vous cherchez des noms de bébés.

 _« QUOI ? »_

\- Il y a un agent de la Défense dont je connais les goûts. Il aime faire l'intéressant. Selon lui, ce mail sauvera le monde. Je l'ai photographié à son insu. Il était ligoté.

Sherlock prit le téléphone des mains d'Irène, ses yeux trainant sur le mail alors que son esprit était encore un peu ailleurs.

 _« Hamish… Qui appellerait son enfant Hamish ? Quoi que Sherlock n'est pas forcément mieux… et ne parlons même pas de Mycroft ! Et pourquoi donc il me dit ça maintenant ? »_

\- C'est petit, vous arrivez à lire ?

\- Oui.

Sherlock essaya de se reconcentrer sur le code en question.

 **007 allocation confirmée  
4C12C45F13EG6G3G134G34J6D12K33K34K**

\- Un excellent cryptographe l'a étudié, continua Irène. Il était suspendu la tête en bas, il me semble. Même lui n'a pas pu le casser. Y arriverez vous, Monsieur Holmes ? Allez y épatez moi.

 _« Un excellent cruptographe, hmm ? Je peux largement le décrypter en quelques secondes. Observez. John, Irène, vous faites face au Seul et Unique Détective Consultant du Monde !_ _»_

Sherlock sentit un baiser sur sa pommette alors que son esprit avait fini de travailler.

\- Très certainement un 747 décollera d'Heathrow demain à 18h30 pour Baltimore. Il devrait sauver le monde. Mais comment ? Un peu de patience. Je n'ai eu que huit secondes.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur John pour en apprécier chaque traits tirés en une expression d'étonnement. Cela était si bon de voir à quel point John pouvait être étonné de ses capacités alors que cela faisait déjà un peu plus d'un an qu'ils vivaient ensembles. Puis Sherlock se rappela d'Irène et tourna son regard vers le visage doux teinté d'étonnement de la femme.

\- Allons, ce n'est pas un code mais des places d'avion, regardes, dit-il en tournant le téléphone vers John. Pas de I, que l'on pourrait confondre avec un 1. On s'arrête à K en raison de la largeur de l'avion, les chiffres ne se suivent pas mais les lettres si. Pour ne pas séparer les familles. K n'existe que dans un jumbo jet. Les rangées supérieures à 55 aussi, il y a un étage. La rangée 13 écarte les compagnies superstitieuses. Le numéro du vol, 007, en élimine quelques autres. Vu l'origine du message, l'avion partira de Grande-Bretagne. On peut supposer que la crise est imminente. Il n'y a qu'un avion. Celui pour Baltimore, demain à 18h30 à Hearthrow. Surtout, ne me complimentez pas, John l'a déjà fait, de bien des manières.

 _« Et son air pincé à l'instant signifie que la seule chose qu'il souhaite dans ce monde est de me vouer un culte pour ce que je viens de dire »_

\- Je vous veux là, sur ce bureau, vous me supplierez deux fois.

 _« Elle a l'air incroyablement sérieuse... »_

\- John, regarde les horaires, vois si j'ai raison.

\- Je m'en occupe.

\- Je n'ai jamais supplié, répliqua Sherlock en ne détachant pas ses yeux d'Irène.

\- Deux fois.

\- T'as raison, vol 007.

Sherlock se souvint d'une information éphémère que son disque dur mental souhaitait lui faire parvenir. Il se tourna vers John, lui demandant ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Que tu avais raison.

\- Qu'as-tu dit juste après ?

\- 007. Vol 007.

Sherlock se le répéta jusqu'à ce que son information éphémère ne lui revienne. « C'est bon pour Bond Air ». Son frère. Que venait-il de faire ?

La journée se passa sans autre forme de test. John partit faire des courses et lui il resta à la maison avec Irène. Il passa son temps à tirer les cordes de son violon, les pinçant avec force tendit que les paroles de Mycroft raisonnait à ses oreilles.

\- Où est John ? Interrogea t-il Irène en se rendant compte que son ami n'était plus dans la pièce.

\- Il est sorti il y a deux heures.

\- Je lui parlais à l'instant.

\- Il a dit que vous faisiez ça.

 _« Est-il parti pour un rencard ? Il n'était pas habillé pour un rencard… la dernière fois dont je me souviens l'avoir vu… je croyais qu'il avait arrêté de me laisser seul »_

\- Pourquoi parlez-vous de Coventry ?

\- C'est une histoire. Sûrement inventée. En 1940, les Alliés savaient que Coventry allait être bombardée. Ils avaient cassé le code allemand, mais voulaient le cacher. Ils ont laissé faire.

 _« Et j'allais dire tout ça à John. Lui raconter comment Alan Turing avait décrypté Enigma et lui dire que cet homme avait été haït car différent de par son enthousiasme par rapport au Travail mais aussi à cause de son orientation sexuel qui lui a valut d'être castré chimiquement puis retrouvé mort empoisonné par de la cyanure… cela ne m'étonnerait pas d'ailleurs qu'il se soit suicidé, j'aimerais bien enquêter sur sa mort tiens ! »_

\- Vous avez déjà eu quelqu'un ?

\- Pardon ?

Sherlock s'ébroua légèrement, ses mèches brunes frottant son front. Il s'était encore perdu dans ses pensées et avait oublié la présence de la femme à ses côtés.

\- Je manque de tact en disant « eu quelqu'un »

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je vais user de tact.

Irène sortit du fauteuil de John pour déposer sa main sur celle de Sherlock. L'homme se rendit compte que celle de la femme, quoique douce, semblait être plus chaude et humide. Il se rappela alors de son enquête sur les émotions et décida de détailler le visage de la femme avec plus de concentration. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatés.

\- Dînons.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous avez faim ?

\- Non.

\- Bien.

\- Pourquoi, commença Sherlock en tournant ses doigts sur le poignée d'Irène pour chercher son pouls, voudrais-je dîner si je n'ai pas faim ?

\- Monsieur Holmes, si c'était la fin du monde, la toute dernière nuit, dînerez-vous avec moi ?

 _« Nous parlons bien de sexe, n'est-ce pas ? »_

\- Sherlock ?

La voix de Madame Hudson raisonna comme une délivrance alors que Sherlock avait fini d'étudier le comportement d'Irène. Cela n'était pas que du désir, n'est-ce pas ?

Un homme entra et Sherlock se sentit lassé. Est-ce qu'on allait encore le kidnapper ? Mais alors qu'on lui tendit son billet d'avion pour le vol 007, Sherlock comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas décliner. En arrivant à l'avion, il fut accueillit par l'américain qu'il s'était fait un plaisir d'emmener aux urgences. Sans surprise, leur retrouvaille fut chaotique. La grande surprise fut lorsque Sherlock monta à bord et qu'il trouva un avion remplit de cadavres.

\- L'énigme Coventry. Que penses-tu de ma solution ? Le vol de la mort.

Sherlock fut à peine surprit d'entendre la voix de son frère aîné.

\- L'avion explose. Les terroristes ont réussi leur coup. Des centaines de pertes, aucun mort.

\- Bien trouvé, non ? Tu butes aux marches de ce problème depuis longtemps. Ou était-ce si barbant que tu as raté les indices ?

Les souvenirs des affaires qu'il avait refusé lui revenaient en mémoire. Il avait été incroyablement stupide.

\- On a déjà eu un projet similaire avec les allemands, mais un de nos passagers a raté son avion. Voilà ton mort. Il est mal parti, dans tout les sens du terme.

 _« Il n'y a qu'un Holmes pour berner un Holmes… voilà pourquoi j'ai rien réussi à trouver pour ce maudit passager mystère »_

\- Qui va piloter ? Un avion sans pilote, évidemment. C'est pas nouveau.

\- Il ne vole pas. Il ne volera jamais. Le projet a été annulé. Les cellules terroristes ont appris qu'on savait pour la bombe. On ne peut plus les leurrer. On a tout perdu. Un seul fragment d'un seul e-mail et des années d'organisation anéanti.

Sherlock releva la tête en essayant de se convaincre que cela ne pouvait être de sa faute. Irène n'était pas une terroriste.

\- Ton gars de la Défense.

\- Il en faut peu. Un homme solitaire et naïf qui voulait impressionner et une femme assez maligne pour le faire se sentir spécial.

\- Tu devrais mieux filtrer tes employés.

\- Je ne parle pas du gars de la Défense, Sherlock je parle de toi ! La demoiselle en détresse. Au bout du compte, es-tu si prévisible ? C'était le coup classique. La promesse d'un amour, les affres du deuil et la rédemption. Puis lui offrir une énigme et le regarder danser.

\- Ne sois pas absurde !

 _« Si je l'ai fais c'est pour impressionner John, pas pour Irène ! »_

\- Absurde ? En combien de temps as-tu décrypté cet e-mail pour elle ? Toute une minute ? Ou voulais-tu vraiment l'impressionner ?

\- Moins de cinq secondes, je crois, fit une voix féminine derrière lui.

\- Je t'ai conduis sur son chemin. Je suis désolé, je l'ignorais.

 _« On est pas dans un foutu roman à l'eau de rose Mycroft, arrête de faire ton mélodrame. Il m'est entièrement réservé »_

Sherlock était plus d'excédé. Irène l'avait donc effectivement utilisé. Il en attendait pas bien plus de la femme, mais ça avait été sa volonté d'impressionner John qui l'avait perdu. Pourquoi prenait-il autant de plaisir à voir cette moue de surprise sur le visage du médecin ? Il s'était fait prendre au jeu car il adorait voir la surprise de ses adversaires alors qu'il les écrasait, mais aujourd'hui c'était lui qui était plus bas que terre.

\- Monsieur Holmes, je pense que nous devons parler.

\- C'est vrai, il y a certaines choses encore obscures pour moi, répondit Sherlock.

\- Pas toi, Junior, j'en ai fini avec toi.

La poitrine de Sherlock se serra. Il avait l'habitude d'utiliser les autres à son profit, le fait d'en faire les frais pour une fois était plus que surprenant, cela était blessant.

\- Ce n'est pas fini. Sur ce téléphone, j'ai des secrets. Des photos et des scandales qui renverseraient votre monde. Je peux provoquer des dégâts innombrables et une seule chose peut m'arrêter. Sauf si vous préférez dire à vos maîtres que votre petit frère est à l'origine de la fuite.

 _« Malgré son agaçant nez qui se fourre un peu trop dans mes affaires, Mycroft m'a toujours protégé, il continuera à le faire. »_

Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'ils se retrouvèrent tout les trois à discuter dans le petit salon de Mycroft. Sherlock fixait les flammes désirant connaître le code afin de réparer son erreur. Il aimait mettre son frère hors de lui, le taquiner tel le petit frère qu'il était. Mais mettre le pays à l'amende d'une telle prédatrice, cela était bien trop au dessus du cadre instauré par les querelles fraternelles. Il répondait distraitement à Irène lorsqu'elle le lui demandait, ses prunelles claires dardés sur le feu qui tentait vainement de réchauffer son cœur lourd.

\- Jim Moriarty vous salue.

Cela réveilla Sherlock de sa transe. Si elle avait parlé à Jim, il avait dû lui dire que John était son poids faible. Hors dans ce cas là, le flirt et les signes évidents de désir – peut-être même un peu plus – n'était dû qu'à une attraction que la femme avait ressenti en dehors du cadre instauré par le jeu. Elle s'était prise, éprise, dans son propre piège.

\- Non.

La voix de Sherlock arrêta Irène et Mycroft de parler. Il n'en avait cure que Jim l'appelait le Puceau. Y avait-il quelque chose de mal à ne pas avoir eu la volonté de donner dans le plaisir de la chair ? Son seul plaisir était celui de briser les rêves des criminels comme Irène. Ceux qui aime jouer et qui finisse par faire une erreur.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai dit non. Il s'en est fallu de peu mais non. Vous avez été présomptueuse. Vous avez pris un plaisir excessif à ce jeu sophistiqué.

\- Rien n'est excessif.

\- J'adhère à l'ivresse de cette chasse. Je conçois ce désir de récréation mais des sentiments ? C'est une imperfection chimique présente chez les vaincus.

\- Des sentiments ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Vous.

Les yeux de Sherlock semblaient froids et sans expression alors qu'ils se dardaient sur le visage déconfit d'Irène lisant la moindre de ses émotions : la peur, la surprise, la résolution et la frustration. Sa voix semblait effilée par ses émotions alors qu'elle essayait vainement de se défendre.

\- Voyez le pauvre homme. Vous croyez vraiment que je m'intéresse à vous ? Pourquoi ? Car vous êtes le grand Sherlock Holmes, le talentueux détective au drôle de chapeau ?

\- Non, parce que j'ai pris votre pouls. Élevé. Les pupilles dilatées. Je sais que John Watson pense que l'amour est un mystère pour moi. Pourtant, sa chimie est simple et dévastatrice. La première fois que l'on s'est vu vous m'avez dit que malgré le déguisement, cela reste un autoportrait. Vous êtes l'exemple parfait. Votre coffre, vos mensurations. Mais ici, on touche à l'intime. Ça reflète votre cœur. Ne le laissez jamais prendre le pas sur le cerveau. Une combinaison aléatoire de chiffres aurait suffi. Mais c'était plus fort que vous. L'amour est préjudiciable. Merci de m'en donner la preuve.

La main d'Irène se posèrent sur ses doigts, son visage trahissant toute la tristesse, l'amour et le désespoir qu'elle éprouvait.

\- Tout ce que j'ai dis est faux. Je jouais le jeu.

\- Je sais et vous avez perdu.

Sherlock venait de finir de composer le code, le lui montrant. « Je suis Sherlocked » Il tendit le portable à son frère alors qu'il se déverrouillait. Il avait réparé son erreur au prix d'avoir perdu son compagnon de jeu.

\- Je suis désolé pour le dîner, fini par dire Sherlock en s'en allant.

Arrivé à la maison, il n'y avait personne. Sherlock soupira et alla se coucher.

Les semaines passèrent et avec John, ils avaient décidés de ne plus parler d'Irène ou tout du moins d'en parler peu. Sherlock se contentait de l'appeler La Femme et de rester très évasif à son propos. En réalité, il faisait des recherches afin de savoir comment parvenir à la délivrer. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle finirait par se faire tuer et de la part d'un si bon adversaire, il trouvait cette fin méprisable. Alors lorsqu'il eut vent qu'une cellule terroriste allait l'attraper, il s'en alla sans un mot pour John afin de rejoindre la cellule et la sauver. Il avait étourdi les terroristes, ne désirant tuer personne car il n'avait jamais dépassé cette ligne qu'il s'était toujours fixé et pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il avait ensuite subtiliser un corps et avait trafiqué la vidéo de l'exécution d'Irène. Ainsi elle était à l'abri. Il sursauta à peine quand la femme le remercia d'un baiser tendre sur le coin de ses lèvres, s'enfuyant dans la nuit.

Il revint à Londres avec un sourire alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne verrait plus la Femme, curieux de savoir quel mensonge on allait lui raconter pour clore le sujet. Il dû attendre deux mois avant que John ne rentre à Baker Street, ses pas lourds trahissant sa nervosité.

\- Tu as du nouveau, dit-il simplement. Pour l'homicide, c'est le jardinier. Nul n'a remarqué la boucle d'oreille ?

\- Salut, non c'est… à propos d'Irène Adler.

\- Eh bien ? Elle est revenue ?

\- Non… J'ai croisé Mycroft en bas. Il était au téléphone.

\- Elle est à Londres ?

Sherlock s'était levé pour faire face à John, curieux de savoir ce que son meilleur ami allait lui dire. La vérité que Mycroft lui avait dit ou un mensonge afin de le protéger des sentiments présumés qu'il semblait posséder pour la Femme. Il vit John inspirer bruyamment avant de le fixer les yeux dans les yeux.

 _« Il va mentir »_

\- Elle est aux États-Unis.

\- Aux États-Unis ?

\- Elle aurait intégré un programme de protection. J'ignore comment elle y est arrivée mais… enfin bon tu sais.

\- Je sais quoi ?

\- Tu ne la reverras plus.

\- Je veux la revoir ?

John eut un sourire nerveux.

\- J'ai pas dis ça.

\- C'est son dossier ?

\- Oui, j'allais le rendre à Mycroft.

 _« Pourquoi l'avoir ramené ici alors ? »_

Sherlock demanda seulement le téléphone, ravi que John le lui donne malgré ses protestations et le fait qu'il allait certainement devoir avoir une conversation effréné avec son aîné pour justifier de la nouvelle possession de Sherlock. Mais John trouverait quelque chose à dire à Mycroft.

Sherlock prit le téléphone d'Irène et commença à relire leur message en souriant.

« **Je n'ai pas faim, allons diner.  
Ennuyée à l'hôtel. Rejoignez moi. Allons dîner.  
Le blog de John est HILARANT. Je pense qu'il vous apprécie plus que moi. Allons dîner.  
Je peux voir la Tower Bridge et la lune de ma chambre. Devinez où est-ce que je me trouve et rejoignez moi.  
Je vous ai vu dans la rue aujourd'hui. Vous ne m'avez pas vu.  
Saviez vous que ce chapeau vous va vraiment ?  
Oh pour l'amour de dieu. Allons dîner.  
J'aime votre drôle de chapeau.  
Je suis Egypte en train de parler à un idiot. Prenez un avion, allons dîner.  
Vous devez quand même manger. Allons dîner.  
BBC1 maintenant. Vous allez rire.  
Je pense à vous envoyer un cadeau de Noël.  
On a été méchant avec le Père Noël ?  
La cheminée.  
Je ne suis pas morte. Allons dîner.**

 **Bonne Année SH**

 **Au revoir, Monsieur Holmes.** »

Sherlock rit légèrement avant de mettre le portable dans le tiroir de son bureau. Sherlock se retourna pour aller jusqu'à son violon mais entendit les pas de John raisonner dans l'immeuble. Il prit donc son manteau et son argent, se retournant pour fixer les yeux de John teinté d'incompréhension.

\- Où vas-tu ? L'interrogea le médecin visiblement inquiet.

\- Me changer les idées.

\- Souhaites tu rester seul ?

Sherlock secoua la tête.

\- Allons dîner, répondit simplement John en refermant la fermeture éclair de son manteau vert.

Sherlock lui sourit en le suivant alors que John commençait à débattre du lieux où ils devraient manger aujourd'hui. Sherlock, lui, était perdu dans ses pensées.

 _« Si c'était la fin du monde, la toute dernière nuit, je la passerais avec John, je dînerais avec lui jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »_

* * *

Alors je souhaitais d'abord dire que je suis désolée à propos du code car je ne suis pas certaine à 100% sur les lettres en questions et les chiffres car je n'ai pas une si bonne vision que ça :D Donc il se peut que j'ai manqué une lettre ou un chiffre, que dieu m'en garde !

Je sais aussi que ce chapitre est plus petit que d'habitude mais j'étais trop fière de cette dernière phrase pour le terminer autrement ;)

 _TJSC_


	9. Feel my routine

**Enfin la suite de Feel My Pain. C'est le début (15 premières minutes) de l'épisode 2 saison 2 ;) Avec évidemment des ajouts grâce au Blog de John et mon imagination ;) Je précise maintenant que je vais laisser le mot "hound" tel quel parfois car il a plus de sens que sa traduction littérale : molosse. Voilou !**

* * *

Le lendemain la journée fut calme. Sherlock avait repéré un nouvel article sur le blog de John qui parlait de la femme. Il s'empressa de répondre à John – car l'article ne mentionnait rien mis-à-part qu'Irène avait faillit mettre l'Angleterre à genou et le fait qu'ils ne pourraient plus la voir car elle est sous protection et que Sherlock ne semblait pas en être infecté. Le détective envoya une œillade agacé à son ami qui pianotait sur son ordinateur.

 **« Vraiment John, quel est le but de ce post ? Si tu ne peux pas parler des détails de l'affaire à cause des lois ridicules alors pourquoi en parler ? »** Sherlock Holmes 12 mars 11:32

 **« Ça rajoute du contexte. Cela donne une idée de qui est le vrai toi. »** John Waston 12 mars 11:35

Sherlock eut un reniflement mi-amusé mi-déconfit en voyant le commentaire de son colocataire. Il ne daigna même pas le regarder tandis qu'il tapait à son tour.

 **« Comment ça ? Et pourquoi les gens devraient vouloir connaître le vrai moi ? Quel est le but ?! »** Sherlock Holmes 12 mars 11:37

Sherlock foudroya John du regard, l'homme lui renvoyait la même expression excédée. Ils furent donc surpris d'entendre une notification de message puisque aucun d'eux deux n'avaient pu répondre. Sherlock s'empressa donc de lire le nouveau message.

 **« Êtes vous en train de vous écrire des messages alors que vous êtes dans la même pièce ? »** Mme Hudson 12 Mars 11:40

Sherlock rit légèrement en entendant les doigts de John répondre rapidement.

 **« Et où êtes vous Mme H ? »** John Watson 12 mars 11:45

 **« En bas :) (ceci est un visage joyeux) »** Mme Hudson 12 mars 11:46

 **« Sommes nous vraiment en train de faire ça ? »** Sherlock Holmes 12 mars 11:48

 **« C'est vraiment intelligent, n'est-ce pas ! Pensez vous que dans le futur les gens arrêteront de se parler en face à face ? »** Mme Hudson 12 mars 11:50

 **« C'est quelque chose qu'il faut vivre et espérer »** Sherlock Holmes 12 mars 11:55

 **« J'ai faim. Quelqu'un serait intéressé de sortir pour un brunch ? »** John Watson 12 mars 11:57

 **« Brunch ! Chic ! »** Mme Hudson 12 mars 11:58

 **« Je ne peux pas le démentir. Montez quelque chose à manger, Mme Hudson. »** Sherlock Holmes 12 mars 12:01

 **« Je ne suis pas votre gouvernante ! »** Mme Hudson 12 mars 12:02

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

 **« Mais vous venez juste de rentrer du café ce qui signifie que vous avez beaucoup de gâteaux que vous ne mangerez pas. »** Sherlock Holmes 12 mars 12:04

« **C'était censé être une surprise !** » Mme Hudson 12 mars 12:05

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel une fois de plus en se rendant compte que John leur avait servi du thé. Il eut un léger sourire pour son colocataire.

« **Bien, arrêtez de taper et surprenez nous !** » Sherlock Holmes 12 mars 12:07

Sherlock entendit un éclaircissement de gorge qui lui fit lever les yeux de son écran. John était en train de le foudroyer du regard. Ses yeux roulèrent donc une nouvelle fois dans ses orbites alors qu'il tapait un nouveau message.

 **« Désolé, Mme Hudson. John m'a regardé méchamment. Apparemment c'était rude. »** Sherlock Holmes 12 mars 12:09

Sherlock attendit une réponse mais elle ne venait pas.

 **« S'il vous plaît, Mme Hudson. J'aimerais vraiment un peu de… brunch. »** Sherlock Holmes 12 mars 12:13

 **« C'est l'heure du déjeuner maintenant. Nous avons loupé le brunch. »** John Watson 12 mars 12:17

 **« C'est vraiment fastidieux. Est-ce ainsi que les gens se parlent entre eux ? C'est quoi ensuite, le temps qu'il fait ? »** Sherlock Holmes 12 mars 12:25

Sherlock n'eut pas de réponse car Mme Hudson venait d'apparaître avec des gâteaux et des restes de plats. Ils mangèrent en silence et avec plaisir. Lorsque le repas se termina, John fonça vers l'ordinateur, laissant Sherlock perplexe. Mais lorsqu'il entendit le son d'une notification sur son ordinateur, il ne put se retenir de sourire.

 **« Merci pour le déjeuner, Mme H. J'espère que vous êtes bien redescendu, que tout vas bien. »** John Watson 12 mars 13:28

 **« Je peux toujours gérer des escaliers malgré ma hanche ! Regardez dehors je pense qu'il va bientôt pleuvoir. »** Mme Hudson 12 mars 13:30

 **« John, passe moi mon revolver. »** Sherlock Holmes 12 mars 13:32

Sherlock referma son ordinateur en soupirant. Il n'y avait absolument rien d'intéressant à faire. Il releva son regard vers John qui avait les yeux toujours fixé sur son propre ordinateur.

\- Occupe moi, John. Je m'ennuie.

\- Débrouille toi, je suis occupé.

\- Occupé à vérifier tes mails ? On a pas eu d'enquêtes supplémentaires tu n'es donc pas en train de réfléchir à l'écriture d'un nouvel article pour ton blog, tu as déjà répondu à tout les commentaires et tes yeux ne font que fixer un point sur l'écran de ton ordinateur comme si une information ou une source de divertissement allait apparaître comme par magie. Je suis navré de te le dire, John, mais la magie n'existe pas.

John referma son ordinateur avec un regard agacé.

\- Ok, ok je vais te trouver quelque chose à faire.

\- Une expérience ?

\- Non… Un jeu !

Sherlock leva un sourcil d'incompréhension.

\- Quel genre de jeu ?

\- J'ai un cluedo dans mes affaires. C'était un cadeau que j'ai reçu lors de…

\- Passe les détails ennuyeux.

John se releva de son fauteuil en grimaçant. Il fit un signe vulgaire de la main avant de monter jusqu'à sa chambre et redescendre avec son jeu à la main. John commença à lui expliquer les règles brièvement mais Sherlock n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Son colocataire commença à distribuer les cartes et c'est avec un soupire excédé que Sherlock les regarda.

\- John ce jeu est remplit d'incohérence.

\- Nous n'avons même pas encore commencé à y jouer, se plaignit le médecin, comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? En faite non… Ne réponds pas à cette question.

\- En vue de cette photo, le Docteur Lenoir ne peut pas avoir été assassiné par une femme. Donc les criminels sont soit le Colonel Moutarde, le Professeur Plum ou encore le Révérend Green. De plus on ne peut pas deviner quelle pièce est la scène du crime, on ne voit aucune trace de sang sur ce plateau et on ne peut absolument pas faire d'analyse à l'ultra-violet pour voir si les traces ont simplement été nettoyé. De plus, on n'a pas accès à toute les parties du manoir comme la chambre à coucher… Énormément de personne meurt ou se font assassiner dans la chambre à coucher, ça serait donc logique que le Docteur Lenoir soit mort dans cette pièce capitale qui n'est même pas cité. En définitive on ne peut décemment pas déduire quelle pièce est la scène du crime. Maintenant passons aux trois suspects : Le colonel Moutarde est un ancien rugbyman et il n'a absolument aucune raison de vouloir tuer le Docteur Lenoir. Le Révérend est vraisemblablement celui qui se rapproche le plus du potentiel tueur même si je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait assassiné le Docteur Lenoir. Cependant c'est un homme qui aime se faire remarquer or il n'y a pas mieux pour se faire remarquer qu'un meurtre bien sanglant… même si en l'occurrence celui-ci semble propre. Puis finalement le professeur Plum qui est un ancien geek tout juste millionnaire… Contrairement à ce que les idiots peuvent penser, les jeux vidéos ont tendance à détendre les nerfs même les plus violents ainsi il n'aurait pas eu la volonté d'assassiner qui que ce soit, si il était quelqu'un qui avait un tempérament violent ou susceptible il n'aurait pas fait sa fortune sur ses capacités de joueur… Tout joueur fini par perdre une partie, si il était de nature à rage quit il n'aurait jamais percé, donc il est innocent. Tu pourras donc me dire que le révérend est le suspect numéro 1 et que c'est forcément lui qui a fait le coup, or j'ai écouté d'une oreille tes règles et il semblerait que le suspect est dans cette pochette noire or le Révérend est dans ma main, ainsi il n'est pas le meurtrier. Donc le Docteur Lenoir s'est suicidé ou il a feint sa mort ce qui est le plus probable en vue qu'il est très rapidement démontrable qu'un suicide en est bien un, donc toute cette enquête n'aurait pas lieux si sa mort n'était pas suspecte. Des questions ?

John resta la bouche grande ouverte, ses sourcils avoisinant la racine de ses cheveux.

\- C'est impossible, souffla le médecin.

\- C'est improbable mais rien n'est impossible.

Sherlock remit les cartes du Cluedo dans le jeu avant de sortir le poignard qui maintenait les factures en place sur la cheminée, afin de poignarder le plateau de jeu en souriant à son ami.

\- Finalement il y aura bien eu un meurtre ! S'exclama Sherlock avant de fixer ses yeux sur ceux excédés de John.

\- Sherlock ! C'était un cadeau de Noël ! Tu es irrécupérable !

Sherlock avança sa main afin de retirer le poignard du plateau mais John l'arrêta en posant sa main douce contre la sienne. Il sortit son téléphone et prit le plateau en photo avant de laisser le détective dégager l'arme du jeu.

\- Un souvenir de la seule et unique fois où j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de normal et d'amusant avec le Grand Sherlock Holmes, sourit John en se levant pour faire du thé.

\- En quoi c'est amusant de jouer à un stupide jeu qui se termine en moins de 30 secondes ?

Sherlock se retourna pour fixer ses yeux à ceux amusés de son ami.

\- On n'est pas censé le terminer en 30 secondes normalement… Il est censé y avoir enquête et jeu de stratégie, mais vraisemblablement il est impossible pour toi de jouer à un jeu d'enquête… C'est ironique pour un si grand détective, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock croisa les bras alors que John s'enfuyait jusqu'à la cuisine. Le détective agrippa son téléphone et fit une rapide recherche internet sur un jeu où les talents de John pourrait être mit à rude épreuve. Avec un sourire il trouva sa réponse et se retourna vers son ami qui venait de déposer les tasses fumantes à leur côtés.

\- J'ai parfaitement réussi à résoudre l'enquête et bien plus rapidement que ce que ce jeu préconise, ainsi je suis un… champion dans cette catégorie. En attendant je considère que tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner tant que je n'ai pas pu vérifier tes propres capacités face au jeu Docteur Maboul.

John rit légèrement en soufflant sur sa tasse, faisant sourire Sherlock à son tour.

\- Bien, j'irais acheter Docteur Maboul. Mais saches que je suis capable d'effectuer toutes actions avec une précision chirurgicale.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, souffla Sherlock en déposant un regard amusé sur son médecin. Mais en attendant, je m'ennuie toujours !

John leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vais voir si par miracle on n'aurait pas reçu une enquête intéressante ! S'exclama John en rouvrant son ordinateur.

Ils avaient en effet reçu une enquête au sujet d'un porc et Sherlock décida qu'il s'en occuperait le lendemain matin. La matinée se passa comme prévu – ou presque – en vue du fait que Sherlock était recouvert de sang, un harpon à la main alors qu'il revenait dans l'appartement.

\- C'était barbant.

\- Tu as pris le métro comme ça ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils d'énervement.

\- Aucun taxi ne m'aurait accepté.

Sherlock frappa son harpon au sol avant de foncer sous la douche pour enlever tout le sang coagulé à sa peau et laver le harpon par la même occasion. Il retourna avec son arme en main, rejoignant John dans le salon avant de faire des aller-retour de frustration.

\- Rien ?

\- Un coup d'état au Ouganda. Une photo de toi avec…

 _« Tu dis chapeau et je te transperce de ce harpon John »_

\- Le remaniement ministriel ?

\- Rien d'important ? Bon sang ! John j'en ai besoin, va m'en chercher.

\- Non.

Sherlock fronça son nez de colère en avisant la mine de John. Il n'avait même pas hésité une seule seconde avant de lui refuser cette demande polie.

\- Va m'en chercher !

\- Et ton sevrage ? On était d'accord et tu as payé tout le monde. Personne ne t'en vendra à des kilomètres.

\- Qui a eu cette idée idiote ?

John se racla la gorge ce qui mit Sherlock encore plus sur les nerfs. Il appela Madame Hudson pour lui demander où se trouvait son dernier paquet d'urgence, alors qu'il farfouillait dans tout le salon à la recherche de ce dernier.

\- Sherlock tu t'en sors très bien. N'abandonne pas maintenant.

\- Où sont-elles ? Dis le moi. S'il te plaît.

\- Je ne t'aiderai pas.

\- Je te donnerais le loto gagnant.

 _« Ça va forcément fonctionner »_

En entendant le rire de John, Sherlock se maudit. Comment cela aurait-il pu fonctionner ? Lorsque enfin Madame Hudson arriva, Sherlock ne perdit pas une seconde pour lui demander où sa réserve secrète se trouvait.

\- Où sont mes cigarettes ?

\- Vous ne me laissez toucher à rien, se défendit Mme Hudson, c'est bien dommage.

\- Vous êtes ma gouvernante ?

\- Sûrement pas. Un peu de thé ? Posez moi ce harpon.

Sherlock se crispa en se disant que si il les menaçait du harpon, il aurait certainement ses cigarettes dans la seconde qui suivrait.

\- Il me faut plus fort que du thé. 7 % plus fort. Vous avez revu Mr Chatterjee. A la sandwicherie, nouvelle robe, trace de farine. Inadéquate pour cuisiner. Des particules d'aluminium sous les ongles, des jeux à gratter on sait où ça nous mène. Kasbah Nights, chic pour un lundi matin non ? Jetez donc un œil à mon blog sur l'identification des parfums. Oubliez Mr Chatterjee, il est marié et personne ne le sait.

\- Sherlock !

\- Personne à part moi, s'écria le détective en agitant ses mains au dessus de sa tête.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce que vous faites, geignit Mme Hudson avant de s'enfuir loin de l'appartement.

Sherlock se mit en boule dans son fauteuil, faisant face à John alors qu'il sentait l'adrénaline de ses déductions s'enfuir aussi rapidement qu'elle était venu. Seul ses déductions calme ses nerfs suffisamment pour éviter de mourir de frustration sans ses précieuses cigarettes.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Rattrape la et excuse toi.

\- M'excuser ? Oh John, je t'envie tellement.

Sherlock pu sentir avec exactitude le moment où John se crispa, sentant la pique arrogante prête à sortir entre les lèvres pincés du détective.

\- Ton esprit si placide à peine utilisé. Le mien est un bolide qu'on ne peut arrêter. Une fusée sur son air de lancement. J'ai besoin d'une affaire !

\- Tu viens d'en résoudre une ! En harponnant un porc apparemment !

\- C'était ce matin. A quand la prochaine ?

\- Rien sur le site ?

Sherlock se leva pour attraper son ordinateur avant de le poser non délicatement sur les genoux de John, ses lèvres se retroussant en une grimace de dégoût alors qu'il récitait les affaires plus stupides les une que les autres.

\- Cher M. Sherlock Holmes, je ne retrouve plus Bluebell. S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, aidez moi à le retrouver.

\- Bluebell ?

\- Un lapin ! Et attend la suite ! Il a brillé avant de disparaître. Comme une fée, s'exclama Sherlock en prenant une voix sur aiguë, d'après la petite Kirsty. Le lendemain, Bluebell avait disparu. Cage fermée, pas de signe d'effraction…

Sherlock s'arrêta dans sa description en se rappelant que c'était en réalité le genre d'affaire qui l'intéressait. Pas les lapins, mais les disparitions mystérieuses avec aucun signe d'évasion éventuelle ou d'effraction. Sa voix se calma alors en réalisant à quel point l'affaire du lapin brillant pouvait être intéressante.

\- Que dis-je ? C'est génial. Appelle Lestrade. Parle lui du lapin en fuite.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

 _« A propos d'une affaire ? John, je suis toujours sérieux. »_

\- C'est ça ou le Cluedo.

En voyant la mine de John qui refermait l'ordinateur, ses yeux exorbités, Sherlock su qu'il avait choisit la bonne menace.

\- Plus jamais ce jeu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La victime n'est pas le coupable.

\- C'était la seule solution possible.

\- C'est contraire aux règles, insista John.

\- Les règles ont tords !

 _« C'est bien connu que j'ai toujours raison, pourquoi s'obstine t-il ! »_

Un court tintement de sonnerie se fit entendre. John leva son index signalant que ce n'avait pas été une hallucination auditive de la part de Sherlock.

\- Un seul coup, fit remarquer John.

\- Moins d'une demi-seconde, compléta Sherlock fébrile.

\- Un client ! S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Sherlock hurla à Madame Hudson d'ouvrir avant de se changer rapidement puis s'installa sur son fauteuil, John se leva pour préparer du thé. L'homme qui rentra dans le salon était un jeune homme effrayé et stressé. Ses yeux bleus clairs semblaient s'attacher aux objets du salon comme une ancre s'accrochait au sable, l'homme vérifiait que son environnement était sûr, que tout était réel. La question était de savoir pourquoi. Sherlock avisa le DVD que l'homme avait ramené avec lui, il détestait les vidéos, il préférait connaître l'histoire de la bouche de ses clients, car le choix de mots étaient souvent un indicateur qui lui livrerait plus tard une solution. Alors lorsque Sherlock vit que le documentaire – si on pouvait l'appelait comme ça – allait lui donner un témoignage reconstitué, le détective préféra arrêter la vidéo afin de se retourner vers son client.

\- Qu'avez vous vu ?

\- J'allais le dire, hésita Henry en montrant l'écran de télévision.

\- Oui à la télé, je préfère mon propre montage.

\- Oui, évidemment pardon. Excusez moi, commença Henry en se mouchant dans une serviette en papier usé.

 _« Sors ton paquet de cigarette, je t'en prie. »_

\- A votre rythme, le rassura John.

\- De préférence rapide.

\- Vous connaissez Dartmoor ?

 _« Mon dieu, il ne connaît pas la définition de rapide »_

\- Non.

\- C'est un endroit incroyable, unique. On pourrait dire désolé, mais magnifique.

\- Futile, continuez.

Sherlock savait qu'il s'attirait des œillades agacés de la part de John, mais il en avait plus qu'assez des clients qui semblaient être étranger à la conception de rapidité.

\- On s'y baladait avec mon père, à la mort de ma mère. Tout les soirs, on se promenait sur la lande.

\- Génial, passons à la nuit du drame. Où cela s'est-il passé ?

\- Il y a un endroit, une sorte de point de repère local, appelé Dewer's Hollow.

Sherlock fit un signe de tête montrant à la fois son ennui et son incompréhension face à ce nom qui visiblement aurait dû le faire sursauter ou tressaillir.

\- C'est un ancien nom du diable.

 _« Encore un croyant »_

\- Et ?

\- Vous avez vu le diable ce soir-là ?

 _« John tu es trop crédule, là. »_

En avisant le hochement de tête de Henry, Sherlock su que cette affaire allait être encore du temps perdu. Un enfant ayant perdu sa mère, perdit son père par la suite. Peut-être une attaque de chien en effet, mais l'imagination débordante d'un enfant déjà traumatisé par la mort d'un de ses parents, a très bien pu amplifier l'attaque, d'autant plus si il a été baigné dans des croyances surnaturelles.

\- Il était énorme. Avec un pelage noir de jais et des yeux rouges. Il l'a attrapé. Il l'a déchiqueté, mis en pièce. Je ne me rappelle pas d'autre chose, on m'a retrouvé errant au matin. Son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé.

\- Yeux rouges, pelage noir de jais. Énorme. Un chien ? Un loup ?

\- Ou une expérience génétique, souffla Sherlock un sourire dans la voix.

\- Ça vous fait rire ?

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce une blague ?

\- Mon père parlait souvent de ce qui se passait à Baskerville. Du type de monstre qu'on y créait. Les gens riaient de lui. Au moins la télé m'a pris au sérieux.

 _« Enfant baigné dans le folklore, ma théorie se confirme »_

\- Une aubaine pour le tourisme de Devon.

Sherlock détourna son regard alors que John se penchait vers Henry pour le rassurer de cette même manière de médecin qui annonce une mauvaise nouvelle aux proches.

\- Quoi qu'il soit arrivé à votre père, c'était il y a vingt ans. Pourquoi venir maintenant ?

\- Pas sûr que vous puissiez m'aider Mr Holmes, si vous trouvez ça si drôle !

\- A cause de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

\- Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? S'enquit de demander John.

\- Comment le savez vous ?

\- J'observe.

Sherlock pouvait sentir John se tendre alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler de ces observations.

\- Vous arrivez de Devon par le premier train. Petit déjeuner infect avec du café noir. Vous plaisez à la fille d'à côté, intéressez puis vous changez d'avis. La première cigarette du matin vous manque. Asseyez vous Mr Knight et fumez, j'en serais ravi.

Henry Knight regarda Sherlock avec surprise alors qu'il se dirigeait doucement vers le fauteuil de John où il s'y assit.

\- Comment savez vous tout ça ?

\- C'est sans importance.

Sherlock ignora la réplique de John qui sonnait limite plaintive. Sherlock commença donc à parler de ses observations. John avait beau faire croire qu'il n'appréciait pas écouter son génie, hors il pouvait le sentir frémir à chacune de ses déductions. Alors il parla des fragments de billet de train, ignorant les suppliques de John, une serviette de train avec des tâches de café donc pris sans lait, trace de ketchup comme sur ses lèvres et ses manches donc un ersatz de petit-déjeuner dans un train, forcément un sandwich qui est mauvais car il était dans un train, à ne pas oublier. Le numéro sur la serviette, effacé à cause du café, puis re-écrit à la main, donc il était intéressé, il s'est mouché avec donc pas si intéressé que ça, traces de nicotines sur les doigts, tremblements, Henry avait les même signes que lui sur sa dépendance à la cigarette.

Sherlock ne fit même pas attention aux compliments d'Henry. Avant, il les aurait cherché, il aurait sourit de façon narquoise face à l'exaltation que son talent pouvait créer chez les faibles d'esprit, cependant depuis l'arrivée de John, tout ceci n'avait plus de sens. Une seule personne avait le pouvoir de le faire sourire face à ses déductions et cette personne buvait son café avec une mine excédée.

\- Quand vos parents sont morts, commença à dire John, vous aviez sept ans ?

Sherlock s'empressa de se lever pour inspirer la fumée de cigarette d'Henry. Il ne devait pas céder à la tentation d'en fumer une lui-même, mais le tabagisme passif qu'on lui offrait serait suffisant pour le calmer pendant quelques minutes.

\- Ça doit être traumatisant, continua John.

Pendant quelques secondes, Sherlock se demanda si John faisait toujours référence à la mort des parents du jeune homme ou de son attitude à se rapprocher de lui pour inspirer sa fumée. Henry semblait décontenancé. Il essayait de reporter son attention sur John mais Sherlock avait bien remarqué que l'homme n'arrivait pas à détacher son attention des choses de manière souple. Il avait tendance à ancrer son regard sur les objets et personnes, avec la volonté de les voir garder leur place et leur forme l'attitude de quelqu'un qui n'arrivait plus à discerner le vrai du faux.

\- Vous êtes vous demandé si vous ne vous seriez pas inventé cette histoire… seul ?

\- C'est l'avis du Dr Mortimer ?

\- Qui ?

 _« Tellement lent d'esprit, John »_

\- Son psy, répondit Sherlock avec dédain.

\- Louise Mortimer, elle m'a conseillé de retourner à Dartmoor, compléta Henry. Pour confronter mes démons.

\- Que sait-il passé à Dewer's Hollow ? L'interrogea Sherlock. Votre psy vous y envoie et maintenant vous consultez un détective. Pourquoi ce revirement ?

\- Le Hollow est un lieu étrange. C'est glaçant, effrayant.

\- Pour la poésie, j'ai les mails de John à ses amies. Qu'avez vous vu ?

Sherlock préféra ignorer l'attitude crispée de son blogueur. A vrai dire, John n'envoyait plus de mails à ses amies depuis un bon moment, il ne sortait plus avec personne depuis un bon moment… depuis leur rencontre avec Irène Adler, depuis son retour parmi les morts et cette conversation des plus étranges qu'elle a eu avec lui. Sherlock essaya de ramener son esprit à l'enquête actuelle.

\- Des empreintes. A l'endroit précis où mon père est mort.

\- D'homme ou de femme ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- C'est tout ? Des empreintes ?

Sherlock était excédé, on venait de lui faire perdre son temps. Des empreintes n'étaient pas suffisantes. Un animal quelconque pouvait les avoir fait, rien ne prouvait que la mort du père d'Henry soit d'origine étrange.

\- Le Dr Mortimer gagne. Votre imagination compense un traumatisme. Barbant. Au revoir, merci pour la fumée.

\- Et les empreintes ?

Sherlock se leva pressé de retourner vers son réfrigérateur pour voir où en était la décomposition des doigts de pied de sa future expérience, mais fut arrêté par les mots de Henry. « Un énorme molosse » _Hound_. Personne n'utilise ce terme.

\- Redites moi ça ? Demanda Sherlock en se retournant.

\- J'ai vu des empreintes…

\- Non vos mots exacts. Répétez mot pour mot ce que vous venez de dire.

\- Monsieur Holmes, c'était les empreintes d'un gigantesque _hound_.

Sherlock ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Cela devenait bien trop intéressant. Le mot était précis, aucune hésitation. Cela signifiait forcément quelque chose.

\- Je prends l'affaire.

\- Désolé, quoi ? S'empressa de demander John.

Sherlock retourna jusqu'à son fauteuil avec l'adrénaline du Travail traversant ses veines.

\- Merci de m'avoir consulté, c'est prometteur.

\- Non, non, désolé. Attends, une minute avant les empreintes sont barbantes et elles passent à prometteuses ?

\- Rien à voir avec les empreintes. Baskerville, tu connais ?

\- De nom, un site top secret.

\- On commencera par là.

\- Vous venez ? S'enquit Henry.

\- Non je suis bloqué à Londres, je suis vraiment occupé. Mais pas d'inquiétude, j'envoie mon meilleur homme.

Sherlock gratifia John d'une tape sur l'épaule avec un sourire narquois.

\- Vu qu'il n'y comprend rien, il m'envoie des rapports complets.

\- De quoi parles tu ? Tu es libre, tu te plaignais de t'ennuyer.

\- Bluebell ! S'exclama Sherlock. Bluebell, le lapin brillant qui a disparu. L'OTAN est en alerte.

\- Donc vous ne venez pas ?

Sherlock secoua sa tête négativement en faisant la moue, décrochant un soupire exaspéré de John. Celui-ci se leva en comprenant où voulez en venir Sherlock. Il déplaça le crâne de la cheminée, rendant ses cigarettes à Sherlock qui les jeta par dessus son épaule avec un air satisfait.

 _« Dorénavant je n'aurais plus à les chercher, je sais exactement le type de cachette il utilise »_

\- Je n'en ai plus besoin, je vais à Dartmoor. On vous y rejoindra.

\- Désolé mais, vous venez ?

\- Un énorme chien qui réapparaît vingt ans plus tard ? Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde.

John raccompagna Henry jusqu'en bas alors que Sherlock pianotait déjà sur son portable afin de faire quelques recherches sur Baskerville. Il avait déjà dans sa poche la carte de son frère pour pouvoir entrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. A présent il devait calculer avec exactitude en combien de minutes, son frère pourrait le faire arrêter.

\- A quoi tu joues ? S'exclama John en attrapant leur deux valises.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour être aussi… aussi…

\- Aussi quoi ? Soupira Sherlock en relevant les yeux de son mobile.

\- Tu ne crois pas en quelque chose de surnaturel.

\- En effet.

\- Une manipulation génétique ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils alors qu'il voyait John empaqueter leurs affaires.

\- Nous verrons bien là-bas.

\- Tu arriveras à nous faire rentrer ?

Sherlock eut un ricanement léger. John leva les yeux aux ciels alors qu'il finissait de plier bagage. Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, les deux amis se retrouvèrent dans le taxi en direction de la station Paddington.

* * *

J'espère que cette suite vous plait !

Avec amour,

 _TJSC_


	10. Feel my understanding

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis navré de mettre autant de temps à poster mais entre les pannes d'inspiration et le temps qui passe siii vite je n'ai pas vraiment de temps pour moi.**

 **De plus désolé de ne pas répondre à vos reviews mais à chaque fois que j'essaie, ça me dit que c'est impossible que j'y répond car "la reviews est introuvable". Alors soyez certains que je lis chacun de vos messages, que j'y réponds dès que ça arrête de beugué et que ça me fait indéfiniment plaisir de les lire ! En réalité c'est bien eux qui me donne le courage de continuer car 1 épisode c'est excessivement long à retranscrire surtout avec des ajouts du coup... des fois je me décourage mais en lisant vos reviews je retrouve ma force et j'écris de nouveau ;) Merci à tout le monde et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sherlock prit les commandes dès leur arrivée à Davon, se dirigeant vers une boutique de location de Jeep. Il en prit une à son nom et s'installa au volant sous le regard perplexe de John.

\- Quoi ? L'interrogea le détective en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh rien, je ne t'ai juste jamais vu conduire avant.

Sherlock haussa ses épaules alors qu'il réglait les rétroviseurs.

\- Je n'en ai pas souvent l'occasion.

John opina alors qu'il s'installait à la place passager, ses yeux se fixant sur le paysage. Sherlock lui, commença à vider son esprit, ne souhaitant pas réfléchir plus qu'il ne le faut sur l'enquête tant qu'il n'avait pas en main le moindre indice. Son regard se fixait sur la route et par intermittence sur le visage, baigné de la lumière de l'aurore, de John. Les rayons du soleil dessinaient sur sa peau des arabesques lumineuses qui le rajeunissait. Sherlock fronça ses sourcils tandis qu'il se reconcentrait sur la route. _« Tout en cet endroit respire le fantasque »_

Arrivé près de la Lande, Sherlock s'arrêta et décida de continuer à pieds. Il n'osait pas dire un seul mot en direction de John, trop perturbé par l'ambiance du lieu pour n'émettre le moindre son à ce sujet. Sherlock s'éleva en montant sur un rocher alors que John continuait à marcher sur le plateau.

\- Voilà Baskerville, démontra t-il du doigt. Grimpen Village. Donc ça doit être… Oui Dewer's Hollow.

Sherlock pinça ses lèvres en une ligne fine, concentrer sur la carte de Devon qu'il établissait dans son palais mental.

\- Et ça ?

\- Un champ de mine ? Techniquement Baskerville est une base militaire, je suppose qu'ils se doivent d'éloigner les curieux.

\- Clairement.

Sherlock descendit de son rocher, se tenant en face à face avec John.

\- On commence par quoi ? L'interrogea ce dernier.

\- Grimpen Village. Si cela n'est pas que le fruit de l'imagination débordante de notre client, d'autres personnes devraient en avoir entendu parlé. Et puis il vaut mieux qu'on dépose nos valises avant de… visiter.

John eut un sourire tout en suivant Sherlock sur le chemin les menant jusqu'à la Jeep. Le chemin jusqu'au village se fit dans le même silence poli que le chemin de Londres à Devon. Sherlock s'arrêta à l'auberge du coin, ses yeux balayant la foule de touriste et l'affiche « Attention au molosse » que le guide touristique affichait fièrement.

\- Et rappelez vous, évitez la lande la nuit si vous tenez à vos vies.

Sherlock releva son col en un signe dédaigneux alors qu'il continuait à marcher, les commissures de ses lèvres se retroussant en un sourire carnassier en se rendant compte à quel point l'histoire de ce pauvre Henry Knight avait fait profiter la région.

\- Fait frisquet, marmonna Sherlock à l'attention de John en avisant le regard tu-fais-encore-ton-frimeur que son docteur lui lançait.

Sherlock décida de rester un peu dehors le temps d'inspecter du regard tout les indices tandis que John réservait les chambres. En entrant dans l'auberge, Sherlock ne put se retenir de sourire en lisant sur les lèvres de l'aubergiste.

\- Nous n'avons plus de chambre double.

 _« Vous allez avoir le droit au grand refrain, je ne suis pas gay de Monsieur John Hamish Watson »_

Sherlock traversa l'auberge, essayant de rester à porter d'oreilles de la réponse de John mais étrangement celui-ci n'avait pas insisté sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple, comme il le faisait habituellement. Sherlock fronça les sourcils alors qu'il continuait son chemin à travers les tables, essayant de repérer du coin de l'œil les indices sur la provenance de chaque clients et leurs histoires. Sherlock écoutait discrètement la conversation avec l'aubergiste, ne levant son regard qu'à l'entente du fait que l'homme se réjouissait de la création de Henry. Il semblait coupable et quelque chose clochait dans son attitude pour qu'elle soit normale, mais pourquoi ?

\- Fletcher. Il organise des visites touristiques. Il a vu le chien.

Sherlock se dirigea vers la sortie, étudiant le jeune homme qu'on lui avait désigné. Il s'approcha de lui, essayant de paraître plus décontracté.

\- Je peux ?

Un signe de l'homme le fit asseoir. Le jeune homme avec son journal dans sa poche semblait être à la recherche d'indices, de preuves sur ce qu'il pensait avoir vu. Ainsi, il fallait adopter une attitude désinvolte et réfuter sa croyance.

\- C'est un mythe, commença Sherlock en riant légèrement, cette histoire de chien.

\- Vous êtes journaliste ?

 _« J'ai l'air d'un journaliste ? »_

\- Non. Juste curieux. L'avez vous vu ?

\- Possible.

\- Vous avez une preuve ?

Sherlock étudiait son visage pour y désigner un quelconque indice sur la démarche à suivre. Le jeune homme semblait un peu rebelle sur les bords, aventureux. Il aurait besoin de John pour lui faire décrocher un mot.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je vous le dirais ?

\- J'ai eu Henry, annonça John une bière brune à la main.

 _« Quand on parle du loup. »_

\- Tu as perdu, décréta Sherlock en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami.

\- Quoi ? L'interrogea John.

\- Perdu ? Compléta le plus jeune.

\- Il faut attendre la nuit, encore 30 min.

\- Perdu quoi ? Insista le guide.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux exagérément en levant les sourcils.

\- J'ai parié 50£ avec John que vous n'aviez pas de preuve.

John sembla comprendre puisque sa bouche se tordit légèrement avant qu'il ne rajoute :

\- Le gars de l'auberge dit que si.

Le guide eut un sourire amusé et fier tandis qu'il pointait son index en direction de Sherlock.

\- Vous allez perdre. Je l'ai vu. Il y a un mois. En haut du Hollow. Il y avait du brouillard.

\- Je vois. Pas de témoins, comme toujours.

\- Voilà.

Sherlock ne put retenir un ricanement en voyant la photo d'une masse noire. Cela pouvait être un gros chien mais certainement pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un molosse démoniaque.

\- C'est tout ? C'est pas vraiment une preuve. Je gagne, désolé.

\- Il y a autre chose. Les gens n'aiment pas beaucoup y aller. Au Hollow. Ils ressentent comme une sorte de malaise.

Sherlock fit une tête sceptique alors que son palais mental imprimait cette information. Une hallucination collective ? Une croyance urbaine trop imprégné ? Une émanation venant de Baskerville qui alternerait la perception ? Tant de possibilités.

\- C'est hanté ? C'est censé me convaincre ?

\- Ne soyez pas stupide. Ça n'a rien à voir. Mais quelque chose rôde. De Baskerville. Échappé.

\- Un clone ? Un super-chien ?

Sherlock ne pouvait que remarquer le silence poli de John. Il n'intervenait pas car il essayait lui aussi de comprendre le choix des mots du guide.

\- Peut-être. Ils ont pu contaminer l'air. Ou l'eau. Je leur fais pas confiance.

\- C'est tout ?

Le guide sembla hésité, ce qui titilla leur curiosité.

\- J'ai un ami à la Défense. On devait pêcher un week-end. Il était très en retard. À son arrivé, il était blanc comme un linge. Il m'a dit : J'ai vu des choses aujourd'hui que je ne veux plus jamais revoir. D'horribles choses. On l'avait envoyé dans une base militaire. Porton Down, peut-être. Ou Baskerville ou ailleurs. Il était dans un laboratoire top secret. Il dit avoir vu d'horribles choses. Des rats aussi gros que des chiens et des chiens… aussi gros que des chevaux.

En finissant sa phrase, le guide sortit une emprunte de patte impressionnante gravé dans la pierre. Sherlock ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul sous le choc de la chose, John le ramenant sur terre.

\- On avait dit 50£ ?

Sherlock se mordit l'intérieur de la joue tandis qu'il tendait l'argent à John, s'en allant sans un mot. Tout ceci était impossible et il devait trouver un sens à tout cela, démonter chacune des preuves qui semblaient s'accumuler. Pour ça, il fallait aller à Baskerville.

Sherlock ferma les yeux en crispant ses doigts contre le volant de la Jeep. Cette affaire allait l'énerver, il le sentait.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? L'interrogea John.

 _« Mis à part le fait que j'ai tors et que ce gars à une preuve qui peut tenir la route ? »_

Le détective crispa ses doigts plus fortement contre le volant chaud, ses yeux s'ouvrant avec agacement sur le visage détendu de son ami.

\- Pourquoi n'as tu pas démenti à l'auberge ? L'interrogea finalement le détective.

John sembla être surpris de cette question et honnêtement Sherlock l'était tout autant. Pourquoi se posait-il autant la question ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

John se gratta la tête discrètement, ses yeux s'accrochant au pare-brise de la voiture pour ne pas regarder son ami dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas dit l'éternel « je ne suis pas gay » à l'aubergiste lorsqu'il a insinué que nous étions un couple.

\- Tu écoutes toujours mes conversations ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules en insistant du regard jusqu'à ce que John soupire d'agacement.

\- Je pense que ça l'aurait vexé vu qu'il est gay lui-même.

Sherlock opina.

\- Comment as tu su qu'il est gay ?

John haussa des épaules avant de taper le tableau de bord.

\- Je l'ai juste su ! On peut y aller maintenant ?

Sherlock opina avant de démarrer la voiture. Il eut un sourire narquois en soufflant à l'attention de John sa pensée.

\- Tu connais la théorie sur le gay-radar ?

\- Ferme là Sherlock. Je suis capable de déduire des choses moi aussi !

\- J'en doute pas mon John.

John écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire discrètement et fixer sa fenêtre. Sherlock s'insulta intérieurement que l'adjectif possessif qualifiant son ami ne soit pas resté une réflexion interne.

Le silence se fit donc dans le véhicule alors que Sherlock se remit à conduire la Jeep jusqu'à leur nouvelle destination, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la barrière de la bâtisse, un homme armé lui demandant un passe. Sherlock lui tendit celui qu'il avait volé à son frère, ses yeux se fixant avec agacement au pare-brise.

\- Tu as un passe pour Baskerville ? Comment ça se fait ?

\- Ce n'est pas spécifique à ici. Ça appartient à mon frère, ça permet d'entrer partout.

\- Génial, on va se faire prendre.

 _« Quel confiance ! »_

\- Mais non. Pas encore.

\- Dans 5 minutes. Salut on vient se promener dans votre base secrète, ajouta John avec inquiétude et sarcasme. Vraiment ? Bien, entrez. Le thé est prêt. Ou ils tirent.

Sherlock se retint de lever les yeux au ciel alors que la barrière s'ouvrait et que l'agent lui remettait ses papiers. Il ne fut même pas surpris de n'entendre aucune exclamation de surprise de la part de John mais plutôt une remarque limite dédaigneuse sur la capacité que le nom de Mycroft pouvait faire ouvrir toutes les portes.

\- Je te l'ai dis. Le gouvernement c'est lui. Ils mettront environ vingt minutes à se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche.

Sherlock se gara et sortit de la jeep avec un air sombre sur le visage se hâtant vers l'entrée alors que ses yeux détaillaient l'infrastructure : de nombreux tuyaux transportant certainement des produits chimiques en aérosol, des soldats – beaucoup de soldats, quelques blouses blanches, des chiens et encore des soldats.

\- Il y a un problème ? L'interrogea un soldat sortant de son véhicule.

\- Il y a un problème, Monsieur ? Répondit Sherlock non ignorant des codes à fournir afin d'être cohérent et respecté dans ce lieu.

Le soldat s'excusa immédiatement sur sa politesse.

\- Vous nous attendiez ?

\- Grâce à votre passe, répondit l'homme. Caporal Lyons, Sécurité. Un problème, Monsieur ?

\- On verra, répondit Sherlock.

\- Nous n'avons jamais d'inspection, ici.

 _« Il va me tenir la jambe encore longtemps ? »_

\- C'est une inspection surprise, le coupa John. Capitaine John Watson, 5e division de l'infanterie.

En voyant le plus jeune saluer John respectueusement, Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de retenir un mince sourire, ses yeux se reportant vers le visage impassible de John.

 _« Ça c'était incroyablement sexy… est-ce que je viens de trouver quelque chose sexy ? »_

\- Le major Barrymore voudra vous rencontrer.

\- J'ai peur que nous n'aurions pas le temps, reprit John, nous voulons tout voir. Et que ça saute. C'est un ordre, Caporal.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

Cette fois ci le sourire de Sherlock se fit plus grand alors qu'il mordait le bout de sa langue. John était de plus en plus surprenant. Tellement de qualités insoupçonnées. Sherlock redevint sérieux en activant son passe à la borne, regardant l'heure rapidement afin de voir combien de temps il lui restait.

\- Bien joué.

Sherlock pouvait sentir toute la tension du corps de John, il pouvait quasiment ressentir l'adrénaline du docteur couler dans ses veines.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, commenta John.

\- Ça t'a plu ?

\- Oh oui.

« _Qui eu cru mon docteur aussi autoritaire. »_

Sherlock essayait de rester le plus impassible alors qu'il passait son passe à chacune des bornes, espérant intérieurement qu'on ne lui barre pas l'accès des salles. Il fut conduit dans un ascenseur possédant 4 étages inférieurs ainsi qu'un bouton « B » qui l'intrigua. Puis il fut emmené dans le premier laboratoire. Un singe à la queue de rat sauta dans sa cage, l'effrayant quelque peu.

\- Combien d'animaux y-a-il ici ? Demanda Sherlock, des frissons de dégoûts descendant de sa nuque à ses reins.

\- Beaucoup, commenta le Caporal.

\- Des évasions ?

\- Il faudrait qu'ils sachent utiliser l'ascenseur, monsieur. Ils ne sont pas si malins.

\- Sauf si on les aide, commenta Sherlock dans le vide.

Un homme en blouse blanche, le crâne légèrement dégarni s'approcha d'eux, leur demandant leur identités. Le Caporal ne donna aucune indication sur leur identité, indiquant à ce docteur qu'ils n'étaient là qu'en visite.

\- Gare à ne pas rester coincé ici. Moi, je n'étais venu que réparer une fuite.

Sherlock détailla rapidement l'homme alors qu'il s'en allait, John continuant son bon travail de détective, demandant le nombre d'étages de sous-sol que la base possédait. Les réponses étaient évasives, mais John faisait de son mieux pour interroger le Caporal sur la nature des fonctions de la base.

\- Tout, de la biologie cellulaire à l'étude du rhume.

\- Pour l'armement ?

\- Principalement.

\- Biologique et chimique ?

\- Les guerres s'enchaînent et nous devons être prêt à affronter de nouveaux ennemis.

 _« C'est comme cela que tout se justifie »_

Sherlock regarda sa montre avec nervosité, le temps passait trop vite et ils étaient trop lent. Ils rentrèrent dans le laboratoire d'un certain Docteur Stapleton. Ce nom raisonna dans l'esprit de Sherlock. Où est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà entendu ?

\- Vous devez coopérer pleinement. Quel est votre rôle à Baskerville ? L'interrogea Sherlock.

\- Collaborer pleinement, vous comprenez ? Surenchéri John.

\- Je ne suis pas libre d'en parler. Secrets d'État.

\- Vous êtes tout à fait libre. Arrangez vous pour le rester.

Face à la menace, le Dr Stapleton baissa le regard alors qu'elle expliquait sa fonction touche à tout, notamment son travail sur les gènes. Ce fut suffisant pour que Sherlock regarde dans son calepin.

\- Votre nom m'est familier, ajouta t-il.

\- Ça m'étonnerait.

\- Les gens ne croient pas aux coïncidences. Comme ils doivent s'ennuyer !

Sherlock lui montra le nom de « Bluebell » sur son calepin, étudiant la réaction de la femme. Elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment surprise, plutôt curieuse quoique légèrement surprise finalement.

\- Avez vous parlé à ma fille ?

\- Pourquoi Bluebell devait-il mourir ? L'interrogea plutôt Sherlock.

\- Le lapin ? Sembla réaliser John.

\- La cage était verrouillée. D'où vient le coupable ? De la maison.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Pourquoi ? Il brillait dans le noir !

Sherlock s'était approché de la femme, ses yeux cherchant dans son regard une lueur de panique quelconque qui pourrait lui ouvrir une nouvelle piste. Si le Dr Stapleton avait pu faire sortir un lapin, elle avait pu faire sortir un molosse.

\- Je ne vous suis pas, qui êtes vous ?

\- Ça suffira pour l'instant, merci, commenta Sherlock en se rendant compte que l'heure tournait trop vite.

Sherlock commença à se diriger vers la sortie avec John. A mi-chemin, il reçu un message de son frère l'interrogeant sur ses actions.

\- 23 minutes, Mycroft se ramollit, commenta Sherlock.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur un responsable de l'armée, Sherlock se dit intérieurement qu'ils étaient foutu mais c'est lorsque l'homme commença à se plaindre de ne pas avoir été informé de l'inspection, qu'il se rappela qu'il n'avait que quelques secondes pour sortir au plus vite et que cet obstacle n'allait pas lui faire perdre une seconde supplémentaire.

\- Vous êtes le major Barrymore ? Demanda John. C'est bien. Très bien, même. Nous sommes impressionnés.

 _« On a pas le temps pour ça John… Allez ! »_

Sherlock sorti son téléphone où un nouveau message de son frère l'attendait. Celui-ci semblait plus excédé, il allait demander à interdire son passe dans les prochaines secondes. Il fallait qu'il atteigne la fin de ce maudit couloir le plus vite possible. Il ne prêtait même pas attention à ce que le major disait. Mais lorsque le Caporal appuya sur l'alarme et déclara qu'il y avait usurpation d'identité, il eut tout le loisir de maudire le karma et John.

\- Vraiment ? Qui êtes vous ?

\- Manifestement, il y a une erreur, essaya de rattraper John.

\- Clairement pas, Mycroft Holmes, dit le major en remarquant la différence entre la photo du passe et la tête excédée de Sherlock.

\- Erreur informatique, je note, commenta John imperturbable dans son rôle.

\- Tout va bien, je sais qui ils sont.

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de détailler une nouvelle fois le vieux docteur qu'il avait croisé auparavant.

\- Je n'avais pas reconnu M. Holmes tout de suite. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir ici.

Sherlock essaya de s'expliquer mais l'homme le coupa rapidement.

\- Ravi de te revoir, Mycroft.

 _« Jamais je n'aurais été aussi heureux d'entendre le nom de mon horripilant frère »_

\- J'ai eu la chance de rencontrer M Holmes à une conférence de l'OMS. C'était à Bruxelles c'est ça ?

\- Vienne, répondit Sherlock.

\- Vienne, confirma l'homme. C'est bien Mycroft Holmes. Manifestement, il y a une erreur.

Lorsqu'ils furent sorti de l'entrepôt, Sherlock respira une grande bouffée d'air, surpris d'être libre. Il remercia le Dr Frankland.

\- Ça concerne Henry Knight ? Je m'en doutais. Il cherchait de l'aide. Et il en a demandé à Sherlock Holmes.

 _« Jamais je n'aurais été aussi heureux d'entendre mon nom »_

Sherlock sourit poliment.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes. Je vais souvent sur votre site.

 _« Mon site ? »_

\- Où est votre chapeau ? L'interrogea Dr Frankland.

 _« Le site de John »_

\- Ce n'est pas le mien, annonça Sherlock.

\- Il est différent sans son chapeau.

\- Ce n'est pas le mien.

Sherlock pouvait sentir que John se retenait de rire, il devait certainement avoir ses joues creusés par une moue alors qu'il se mordait l'intérieur des joues.

Sherlock n'écouta pas les inepties à propos du blog de John et à quel point ses affaires étaient géniales. Il préféra demander si il connaissait bien leur client.

\- Je connaissais surtout son père. Il avait des théories tordus sur cet endroit. Mais on était amis. Ce n'est pas le moment. Voici mon numéro. Si je peux aider, pour Henry, appelez moi.

\- Je ne vous l'ai pas demandé, Dr Frank, que faites vous exactement ici ?

\- J'adorerais vous le dire, mais ça m'obligerait à vous tuer.

La blague passa mal. Sherlock cherchait un potentiel tueur et avec ses airs de bon samaritain, il avait toutes les raisons de ne pas croire un mot de la bouche de ce Frankland.

\- Ce serait présomptueux, concéda t-il. Parlez moi du Dr Stapleton.

\- Je ne dénigre pas mes collègues.

\- Mais vous évitez dans dire du bon.

\- On dirait bien, oui.

\- Je vous appelle.

Sherlock commença à se diriger vers leur Jeep, ses neurones s'activant à une vitesse affolante pour démêler ce mystère.

\- Alors ? L'interrogea John.

\- Alors.

\- Que vient faire le lapin ici ?

Sherlock eut son sourire dédaigneux alors qu'il remontait le col de son manteau. Il avait une idée en tête, mais c'était trop tôt pour en parler à son cher ami.

\- Oh non, s'il te plait. Est-ce qu'on peut éviter ça pour une fois ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi… Ton air mystérieux avec tes…

John sembla le détailler avant de tourner le regard.

\- Pommettes.

 _« Pommettes ? Tout le monde fait une fixette dessus ? »_

\- Et remonter ton col pour faire cool.

\- Je ne fais pas ça, répondit Sherlock.

\- Oh que si.

Sherlock ne décrocha pas un mot sur le chemin jusqu'à l'auberge. Ils montèrent rapidement jusqu'à leur chambres respectives jusqu'à ce que John attrape le poignet de Sherlock pour le tirer à lui.

\- Tu n'as pas mangé de toute la journée, accompagne moi au restaurant.

Sherlock leva un sourcil alors qu'il dévisageait John avec rapidité.

\- Je peux tenir jusqu'à demain.

John soupira.

\- Je sais mais moi non. Et je n'aime pas manger seul.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel avant de descendre pour manger au petit restaurant de l'auberge. Ils mangèrent dans un silence parfait avant que John ne le brise d'un raclement de gorge.

\- Je n'ai rien dis car je me suis dis qu'après tout cela importait peu.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en jouant avec son plat. De quoi John parlait-il ? D'un coup, son esprit tilta lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de John.

\- Tu as démenti auprès de Madame Hudson de nombreuses fois.

\- On vit quasiment avec elle, c'est normal que je lui dise de ne pas se faire des idées.

\- Et Angelo ?

John baissa la tête en souriant.

\- C'était quasiment le jour de notre rencontre, je trouvais ça inapproprié qu'on nous prenne pour un couple.

Sherlock haussa les épaules en mâchant une bouchée de pâtes.

\- Tu n'as jamais démenti, remarqua John.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? J'ai un docteur qui le fait pour moi en permanence.

\- Personne… Personne n'a pu…

Sherlock plongea son regard une nouvelle fois dans celui interdit de John. Il lâcha sa fourchette, croisant ses doigts en dessous de son menton, se penchant en arrière.

\- Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ? De savoir si j'ai déjà eu quelqu'un ?

John rougit discrètement en buvant une gorgée de vin rouge.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je pense juste qu'en tant que colocataire je pourrais savoir.

Sherlock fit une moue avant de détourner le regard pour le plonger dans le feu.

\- Répondre à ta question ne servirait à rien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'emmènerais jamais quiconque dans notre appartement.

John fronça les sourcils, attirant le regard de Sherlock une nouvelle fois sur lui.

\- Et Irène Adler, l'interrogea le blogueur.

\- Elle est venu de son plein gré, je ne l'ai jamais invité.

\- Tu ne semblais pas vraiment malheureux.

\- Il me semble ne pas avoir sauté de joie non plus.

John croisa ses bras alors que Sherlock se penchait sur la table, ses doigts pianotant sur le bois alors qu'un souvenir remontait à sa mémoire.

\- Elle est homosexuelle et attirée par moi.

John fit une grimace.

\- Et alors ?

\- Pourquoi t'a t'elle dit que…

 _« Vous étiez dans la même situation ? »_

\- Bonne nuit John, reprit Sherlock en se levant.

John écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il se levait à son tour, pointant son index vers son ami.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Arrête de t'enfuir à chaque fois que tu comprends quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à saisir ! Explique !

\- Tu n'es pas gay John.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- C'est un fait, dit-il. Où est le rapport ?

\- Bonne nuit John.

Avant que son ami ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Sherlock s'était enfui pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il s'y enferma à clé avant de tomber sur son lit, ses yeux s'accrochant au plafond. John n'était pas gay mais attiré par lui. Maintenant ça semblait évident. Cette question ambiguë lors de leur premier dîner, ces pupilles dilatées, tout ces regards qu'ils échangeaient… est-ce que lui-même était attiré par John ? A voir ses réflexions sur la beauté que John pouvait émaner, il était lui-même attiré. Est-ce que cela changeait quelque chose ? Absolument rien. John était son ami, son meilleur ami, le trouver beau ou attirant ne changeait rien. Le fait que John puisse le trouver attirant ne changerait rien non plus. Il n'était pas aveugle lui-même et connaissait ses charmes. Ces malheureuses pommettes que John avait l'air de haïr et aimer en même temps était un exemple parfait.

Sherlock ferma les yeux fortement. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Son enquête. Tout le reste était du transport. Il était marié à son travail, c'est ce qu'il avait dit à John lors de leur premier dîner… là où John lui avait fait des avances. Mon dieu qu'il fallait être stupide pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant ! Sherlock secoua la tête. Il était fatigué, c'est pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Demain il irait voir Henry avec John. Avec son John.

* * *

 _Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ;) J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire en tout cas :)_

 _TJSC_


	11. Feel my tension

Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture mes amis.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sherlock ne prit pas le temps pour petit-déjeuner, il s'habilla rapidement et attendit patiemment John à la Jeep. Sans un mot il se mit à conduire en direction de la maison de Henry, regardant droit devant lui. Il pouvait sentir le regard de John se poser de temps en temps sur le profil de son visage, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant plusieurs fois en une chorégraphie démontrant à quel point il mourrait d'envie de le questionner sans pour autant trouver les mots.

Il sembla se décider finalement puisqu'il l'interrogea sur le mail de la petite Kirsty.

\- Kirsty Stapleton, fit remarquer Sherlock en se replongeant dans l'affaire, dont la mère est spécialisée dans les manipulations génétiques.

\- Elle a modifié le lapin de sa fille pour qu'il brille dans le noir ?

\- Sûrement un gène fluorescent. Elle le lui a implanté. C'est devenu techniquement facile.

\- Donc ?

 _« Ne sois pas idiot tu sais où je veux en venir. »_

\- Le Dr Stapleton se livre à des expériences génétiques sur des animaux. La question est de savoir si elle se limite aux lapins.

\- Il faut admettre que le sujet est vaste.

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de regarder John avec désapprobation. Est-ce qu'il était en train de défendre ce docteur ? Il n'eut pas le temps de creuser plus son sujet puisqu'il arrivait chez Henry. Dans un manoir mixant le rétro et le moderne avec élégance, mélangeant ses vieilles pierres taillées avec les larges fenêtres le tout entouré d'une végétation magnifique. Sherlock se savait insensible à la beauté d'un logement tel que celui-ci, pour lui l'important était ce qu'on y cachait à l'intérieur, tout ses secrets exprimés en quelques objets plus ou moins mit en évidence… ce lieu semblait donner une toute autre impression à John qui n'hésitait pas à lancer des petits coups d'œil approbateur sur la bâtisse.

Arrivé à la porte, Sherlock sonna, ignorant la forte inspiration de John. Il faisait toujours cela. A chaque fois qu'ils enquêtaient sur le terrain. Henry les accueillit et alors que John semblait s'attarder sur la nature des biens de leur client, Sherlock regardait dans chaque pièces d'un rapide coup d'œil, les secrets cachés.

\- Êtes vous riche ?

Sherlock s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel. John semblait avoir un vrai soucis avec l'argent. Il en parlait assez souvent et il semblait aimer la richesse, ce qui était en parfaite contradiction avec leur situation financière. Sherlock suivit Henry dans sa cuisine pour discuter, se servant une bonne tasse de café avec deux sucres. Avec de la chance, cela éveillerait ses neurones endormis qui ne semblaient n'être intéressé que par les réactions de John ce matin.

\- Il y a deux mots.

 _« Mon dieu de quoi il parle ? »_

\- Ils reviennent sans cesse, continua à dire Henry. Liberté et In. Juste ça.

Sherlock inclina sa tête alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout les sens connu en lien avec Liberté dans.

\- Ça te dit quelque chose ? Lui demanda John.

\- Liberté dans la mort. La seule vraie liberté.

 _« J'espère que c'est pas ça pour ce pauvre Henry »_

\- Alors ? S'enquit leur client.

\- Sherlock a un plan, répondit nonchalamment John.

 _« Toujours se reporter sur ce cher Sherlock lorsque personne n'a d'idée, brillant. »_

\- Oui, répondit le détective en forçant un sourire.

\- Bien.

\- On va sur la lande, reprit Sherlock. On verra si on vous attaque.

\- Quoi ? Dit John interloqué.

 _« Bon déjà ça t'apprendra à n'élaborer aucun plan et en plus… honnêtement quels sont nos autres alternatives ? »_

\- Efficace, se contenta de dire Sherlock.

\- La nuit ? L'interrogea Henry. Je dois y aller la nuit ?

\- C'est ça ton plan ?

John eut un rire nerveux face à la proposition du détective mais ne sembla pas avoir autre chose à proposer.

\- Si ce monstre existe, il faut découvrir où il vit.

Alors ce fut décidé.

Le reste de la journée passa très rapidement pour Sherlock. Il passait son temps dans son palais mental, arrangeant ses pensées pour ne plus être distrait par John lors de son enquête. Il s'était même rendu compte que la pièce affiliée à John était devenu trop petite et il s'était décidé à le faire déménager dans une bien plus grande pièce, la plus grande de son palais à vrai dire. Juste au cas où il ait encore beaucoup d'informations à stocker au sujet de son ami dans les prochaines années. Au pire, il pourrait abattre la cloison et faire jumeler cette pièce avec celle de ses parents. Il mettrait ses parents dans un coin et le reste sera à John.

Sherlock se fit sortir de ses pensées par son blogueur préféré, légèrement excédé qui croisait les bras avec une moue désapprobatrice.

\- Maintenant que tu as passé ta journée dans ton palais mental nous laissant seul, Henry et moi, est-ce qu'on pourrait éventuellement aller sur la lande pour exécuter ton plan foireux ?

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel cette fois avant de se lever et de conduire jusqu'au bort de la lande, sortant trois lampes de torche et proposant à ses camarades de sortie d'en prendre une chacun pour qu'ils puissent faire le reste du chemin à pied.

Ils marchèrent tout les trois dans un silence pesant, leur faisceaux de lumières balayant le sol à la recherche de pistes ou de traces. Leur marche était lente et tortueuse, les pas d'Henry semblant peser des tonnes.

Au bout d'un moment, Sherlock se retourna ses yeux balayant le noir à la recherche de John. Mais son ami était absent. Il fit mine de retrousser chemin mais Henry l'appela pour lui dire qu'ils étaient presque arrivés. Alors Sherlock tâta juste rapidement sa poche pour vérifier que son téléphone était bien là, au cas où John se soit perdu puis suivit Henry sur la fin du chemin.

\- J'ai vu un de vos amis, commença à dire Sherlock. Le Dr Frankland.

\- Ah oui. Bob.

\- Il semble très inquiet à propos de vous.

\- Il est anxieux. Il a été très gentil avec moi depuis mon retour, expliqua Henry.

\- Il connaissait votre père. Qu'il travaille à Baskerville ne gênait pas votre père ?

\- Un ami est un ami. Regardez vous et John.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il n'est pas compliqué alors que vous… Oncle Bob et mon père ne parlaient jamais boulot. Dewer's Hollow, indiqua Henry d'un mouvement de tête.

Sherlock descendit en premier, pestant intérieurement contre la brume qui l'empêchait de voir correctement. Mais il réussit tout de même à trouver des empruntes de chien énorme, son cœur s'emballant avec force, ses gestes devenant saccadés alors qu'une sueur froide dégringolait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa respiration s'accélérait tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers le haut, sa vision floutée par des larmes contenues ne lui offrant pas tout de suite la vision d'horreur qu'il eut l'occasion de voir.

\- Vous l'avez vu ? S'enquit Henry sortant Sherlock de sa stupeur.

Il courut hors de ce trou, tombant face à face avec John. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Le prendre dans ses bras pour se rassurer ou le jeter au loin pour être certain de n'être touché par personne.

\- Vous avez entendu ça ? Lui demanda John.

\- On l'a vu ! S'exclama Henry.

\- Non je n'ai rien vu, répliqua Sherlock.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je n'ai rien vu, répéta Sherlock en détachant tout ses mots.

Il était terrifié intérieurement et il ne souhaitait surtout pas le montrer. Il n'avait jamais montré sa terreur à quiconque, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Jamais dire à qui que ce soit que l'on a peur, c'était la leçon de vie que Mycroft lui avait apprit.

Sur le chemin du retour, plus aucunes paroles n'avaient été échangé. Sherlock s'était arrêté avec la Jeep devant la maison d'Henry, avait demandé à John de le raccompagner chez lui et était reparti seul. Il était retourné à l'auberge, s'installant face à la cheminée, ses pensées embrouillées par la vision affreuse qu'il lui avait été donné de voir.

\- Il ne va pas bien, lui dit John en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil à ses côtés, ça l'obsède. Il est persuadé qu'il y a un chien géant sur la lande. Et il n'y en a pas. Si il y en avait un, cela se saurait. Il serait même dispo à la vente.

Sherlock se mordit la joue alors que sa tête tombait en arrière, ses yeux fermés, ses doigts joints, se contrôlant pour ne pas hurler à John qu'Henry avait raison. Son cœur battait toujours aussi rapidement, il se sentait mal, il avait l'impression de faire un mauvais trip. Il fallait que John se taise.

\- J'ai vu quelqu'un faire du morse, continua John en sortant son calepin. Enfin j'imagine. Mais cela n'a pas beaucoup de sens. UMQRA. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Sherlock inspira bruyamment en fermant les yeux de nouveau, mon dieu qu'il avait envie de pleurer. De se mettre en boule dans un coin et attendre que ce terrible monstre le dévore. Les doigts de Sherlock se mirent à trembler plus fort. C'était incontrôlable. Et John qui ne cessait jamais de parler !

\- Bon résumons, reprit ce dernier. Il y a des empreintes trouvés par Henry et le guide. On a entendu quelque chose.

Sherlock essaya de contrôler sa bouche qui semblait former cette moue significative de forts sanglots. Et John qui était si prêt. Il pourrait le prendre dans ses bras… non… ne jamais montrer qu'on a peur. A personne. Même pas aux membres de sa famille.

\- Cherchons qui a un gros chien, résuma John.

\- Henry a raison.

 _« Et merde ! Je ne sais pas me contrôler ! Mon dieu ! Je tremble en plus… »_

\- Quoi ? L'interrompit John dans ses pensées.

\- Je l'ai vu aussi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je l'ai vu aussi, John.

Ce dernier sembla réaliser l'état de stupeur de son ami puisqu'il se pencha vers lui en reprenant la parole.

\- Attends, tu as vu quoi ?

\- Un molosse. Au Hollow. Un Molosse Gigantesque.

Sherlock papillonna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber sur ses joues.

\- Sherlock, il faut rester rationnel.

 _« Je m'en fou de la rationalité mon dieu, tu ne l'as pas vu... »_

\- Toi, plus que quiconque. Tu ne peux pas… Concentrons-nous sur ce que nous savons, sur les faits.

\- L'impossibilité écartée, tout le reste, même improbable doit être vrai.

\- Pardon ?

Sherlock essaya de porter à ses lèvres son verre de whisky, ses doigts tremblaient tellement que cela l'amusa presque. Il fit alors la chose qu'il s'était promit de ne jamais faire.

\- Regarde John, j'ai peur. Peur. J'ai toujours réussit à rester détaché. Faire abstraction de mes sentiments.

 _« Même mes sentiments pour toi. »_

\- Tiens, regarde. Mon corps me trahit. Intéressant, les émotions. La poussière dans l'œil, la mouche dans le lait.

\- D'accord, Spock. Calme toi. Tu as été très affecté récemment, reconnais le. Tu as été là-bas et tu t'es un peu emballé.

\- Emballé ?

\- C'était sombre et effrayant.

\- Moi ? Rien ne cloche chez moi.

Sherlock se sentit plonger dans une peur indescriptible, le plus terrible bad trip ne l'avait jamais mit dans un état pareil. Tout ses mauvais souvenirs, toutes ses peurs remontaient comme un million de bulles d'air essayant de regagner la surface.

\- Rien ne cloche chez moi ! Hurla Sherlock. C'est clair ? Tu veux une preuve ? On cherche un très gros chien, voilà ta grande théorie. Super, par qui on commence ?

Ses yeux cherchèrent sa première victime, faisant fit de l'humeur massacrante dans laquelle il mettait John qui ne se risquait jamais à faire des théories par peur d'être moqué et c'était exactement ce qu'il comptait faire.

\- Eux ? Continua Sherlock. La veuve sentimentale et son fils pêcheur au chômage. La réponse est oui.

\- Oui ?

\- Elle a un westie nommé Whisky, pas ce qu'on cherche ! Un pull à peine usé. Il le déteste. Sûrement à cause des motifs hideux, certainement un cadeau de Nöel. Il veut plaire à sa mère pour de l'argent. Il l'a invité, mais il mange peu. Il veut l'impressionner, mais il se prive.

\- Il n'a peut-être pas faim, répondit John.

\- Non il a presque lécher l'assiette d'entrée. Elle a presque fini sa pavlova. Si elle payait, il en aurait pris plus. Il a faim et en vue de sa tenue il n'est pas très riche. Pourquoi sa mère ? Seule une mère ferait un tel cadeau. Ou une tante ou une sœur mais ça serait peu probable. De vieilles cicatrices d'hameçon donc un pêcheur. Et il ne travaille plus depuis longtemps. Peu de travaille par ici, il se tourne vers sa veuve de mère. Veuve ? Évidemment. L'alliance de son mari pend à son cou car trop large pour son doigt. Joli haut mais bijou en toc. Elle les garde par sentimentalisme. Maintenant, le chien. Des poils sur sa jambe mais rien au dessus du genoux. C'est donc un petit chien, certainement un terrier. C'est un westie nommé Whisky, comment tu le sais ? Elle était dans notre train, je n'ai pas triché. J'écoute, j'utilise mes sens, pas comme certains. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien alors laisse moi tranquille !

En regardant John dans les yeux, Sherlock ne fut pas certain de ce qu'il y vit. John semblait énervé, toujours impressionné et très déçu à la fois. Trop de sentiments inscrit sur ses yeux bleus marines. Sherlock détourna le regard pour le plonger dans le foyer fumant qui réchauffait son visage.

\- Ok. Ok. Pourquoi m'écouter ? Je ne suis que ton ami.

\- Je n'ai pas d'amis.

\- Nan, je me demande pourquoi.

En sentant John partir, Sherlock inspira une profonde bouffée. John n'allait pas lui pardonner ce qu'il venait de dire. Et Sherlock n'avait pas pensé un traite mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Si… Si il avait pensé au fait de ne pas avoir d'amis. Car John était bien plus que ça. C'était un tout. C'était tout ce qu'il avait de cher.

Sherlock décida de prendre l'air et il entendit au loin le nom de la psy de Henry être prononcé. Il sortit son téléphone et envoya John sur l'affaire. Avec un peu de chance, le courant allait passer entre les deux et John oublierait leur interaction.

Sherlock passa la nuit à se terrer dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que finalement il ne se lève, la sueur froide et ses visions traumatisantes disparus. Cela ressemblait bien trop à un mauvais trip pour ce que ça n'en soit pas un. Alors rassemblant le peu de données qu'il possédait, Sherlock se dirigea vers la maison d'Henry, prêt à faire quelques tests.

Il rentra dans la maison avec son humeur habituelle lorsqu'il était sur une piste, faisant fit de la mine affreuse qu'arborait ce pauvre Henry. Il proposa de faire du café afin de faire son test, ne levant ses yeux de sa tâche que lorsque Henry se mit à parler.

\- Écoutez, hier soir… Pourquoi avez vous menti ? J'ai vu le molosse très brièvement.

\- Le molosse ? Pourquoi l'appeler comme ça ? Pourquoi l'appeler un _hound_ ?

\- Quoi ? Essaya de comprendre Henry.

\- Bizarre non ? Drôle d'analogie. J'ai accepté l'affaire pour ça. Une empreinte d'un gigantesque molosse. Pourquoi ce serait un molosse ?

\- Je sais pas…

\- Je ne prendrais pas de café, continua Sherlock prêt à s'éclipser.

Il avait réussi à voler le sucre et il ne lui restait plus qu'à le tester sur sa victime préférée. En se promenant dans les environs, Sherlock aperçu celle-ci assit dans un cimetière. Il se dirigea vers elle, s'interrogeant à savoir si leur dispute d'hier était encore d'actualité. A vrai dire Sherlock n'était jamais certain de comment leur disputes se terminaient et au bout de combien de temps.

C'est pourquoi Sherlock s'approcha de John, les mains dans les poches, ses yeux évitant de regarder son ami dans les yeux trop longtemps, une moue d'excuse cachée imprimé sur son visage. Il savait que John craquait généralement lorsqu'il faisait cette tête.

\- Alors le morse à donner quelque chose ? S'enquit-il d'une voix douce et poli pour engager la discussion. UMQRA c'est ça ? Umqra. U.M.Q.R.A.

\- Rien. Je pensais avoir une piste, mais en faite non.

Sherlock arrêta de penser quelques secondes à ce message, interrogeant John sur son travail avec Louise Mortimer. Il souhaitait savoir si il avait des informations sur elle et jusqu'à quel point il avait dû aller pour les avoir… Non il ne souhaitait pas savoir ça… Peut-être que si… Sherlock n'était pas certain de ce qu'il souhaitait savoir ou non à vrai dire.

\- Non.

\- Dommage. Elle a lâché des informations ?

 _« Mon John ne couche plus avec quiconque depuis quasiment un mois, depuis Irène Adler… Soit Louise Mortimer n'était pas si intéressante soit John devient moins accro au sexe… intéressant »_

\- Tu fais de l'humour maintenant ?

 _« Ok il est encore énervé à propos d'hier »_

\- J'essaie de briser la glace.

\- Ça ne te va pas du tout. Restes en à la glace.

Le cœur de Sherlock se serra en se rendant compte qu'il avait été beaucoup trop loin la veille au soir.

\- John.

\- Ça ira.

\- Attends, quelque chose m'est arrivé hier soir. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça.

\- Oui tu l'as dis, peur. Sherlock Holmes a eu peur.

Sherlock ne se contrôla plus lorsqu'il attrapa John par le bras, ses yeux trahissant tout les sentiments qu'il ressentait en cet instant : la peur de perdre John, la peur de revivre cette angoisse une fois de plus, l'effroi de s'être mit à nu face à John et de le refaire de nouveau. Mais Sherlock ne supportait pas de voir son ami s'enfuir à grandes enjambées pour ne plus lui faire face. Tout cela était trop nouveau pour eux, ils ne s'ignoraient pas d'habitudes. Il y avait des éclats de voix mais aucun ne fuyait face à l'autre. C'est pourquoi Sherlock recherchait dans les yeux de John une promesse qu'il resterait auprès de lui.

\- C'était bien plus que ça. C'était le doute. J'ai ressenti du doute. Je me suis toujours fié à mes sens jusqu'à hier soir.

\- Tu ne peux pas croire que tu ai vraiment vu un monstre ?

\- Non, impossible. Mais je l'ai vu. Comment est-ce possible ?

 _« Une hallucination. »_

\- Oui. Très bien. Tu sais donc où creuser, bon courage.

 _« C'est pire que ce que je pensais. »_

Sherlock ferma brièvement les yeux alors que John s'éloignait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait dire ça.

\- Je pensais ce que j'ai dis, John. Je n'ai pas d'ami, j'en ai juste un.

Sherlock avisa les sourcils froncés de John. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, ses yeux criant « qui est ce foutu Justin ? » ***** avant de réaliser en opinant, se remettant à marcher pour se donner contenance. Malgré le léger défaut de compréhension, Sherlock su qu'il avait touché au bon endroit. La démarche de son ami était plus légère, son expression moins grave. Il avait été touché. Sherlock aurait presque dansé si un indice n'avait pas percuté son esprit en cet instant.

\- John… John !

Sherlock courut après lui, ses lèvres formant un sourire de bonheur. Il avait envie d'embrasser John face à l'intelligence de se dernier.

\- Tu es génial, tu es fantastique !

\- Pas besoin d'en faire trop, se plaignit John avec son ton de voix qui signifiait je-t-ai-pardonné-on-passe-à-autre-chose.

\- Tu n'es pas le plus brillant mais tu es le meilleur stimulant.

« _Mon dieu je viens pas de dire ça à l'oral il y a tellement de double sens à ce que je viens de dire »_

\- Merci. Quoi ?

 _« Faites qu'il pense être insulté et non pas qu'il vient de penser au mot stimulant dans le sens sexuel du terme… Mon dieu je viens de l'imaginer en tant que stimulant sexuel… l'affaire, l'affaire, faut se concentrer ! »_

\- Certaines personnes ont le don de stimuler les génies, éclaircit Sherlock.

\- Tu t'excusais, ne gâches pas tout. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de si stimulant ?

Sherlock lui montra le mot _hound_ sur son calepin.

\- Et si ce n'était pas un mot mais des lettres individuelles ?

\- Un acronyme ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée.

Sherlock finit sa phrase, tournant son visage vers l'auberge, son sourire triomphant s'effaçant en reconnaissant l'homme à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? S'exclama Sherlock à l'intention de Gregory Lestrade.

\- Content de vous voir aussi. Je suis en vacances figurez vous.

 _« Comme si une paire de lunettes et un pantalon décontractés allaient avoir le Grand Sherlock Holmes »_

\- Sûrement pas, répondit Sherlock.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? Pour le chien de l'enfer ?

\- J'attends des explications.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis ici en vacances.

Sherlock inspira bruyamment.

\- Vu votre bronzage vous revenez de vacances.

\- Je voulais repartir.

\- C'est Mycroft ?

 _« Je m'imagine à quoi ressemble une conversation entre ces deux là »_

\- Évidemment, reprit Sherlock en effaçant sa réflexion mentale, on est à Baskerville, il nous envoie donc un chaperon. Pour m'espionner incognito. Greg c'est votre pseudonyme ?

\- C'est son prénom, rétorqua John interloqué.

 _« Il ne s'appelle pas Graham ? »_

\- Ah bon ? Souffla Sherlock à l'intention de son meilleur ami.

\- Oui ! S'exclama Greg. Comme si ça vous intéressez. Je ne suis pas votre chaperon. Ni le sbire de votre frère.

\- Mais vous pourriez nous aider, reprit John.

\- En quoi ? S'enquit Sherlock.

\- Je suis pas resté sans rien faire. J'ai peut-être une piste. Je l'ai pris à tout hasard, mais c'est peut-être utile. Ça fait beaucoup de viandes pour un restaurant végétarien.

Sherlock se retint d'embrasser John une nouvelle fois. En plus d'être un excellent stimulant, il semblait avoir une dextérité appréciable en vue de la facture volée.

\- Un gentil inspecteur de Scotland Yard pourrait passer des coups de fil, reprit John.

John appela les aubergistes puis avec Sherlock attendit que les comptes soient vérifiés par Greg. Pendant ce temps, le détective prépara du café pour John, glissant à l'intérieur un peu de sucre provenant de chez Henry pour vérifier sa théorie. Il l'emmena à John qui sembla incrédule en le voyant faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- J'ai fais du café.

\- Tu ne fais jamais de café, arrête de t'excuser.

Sherlock resta plonger dans les iris bleus marines de son ami, culpabilisant de le droguer sous son regard aussi doux. John semblait vraiment touché par ses attentions et sa volonté de s'excuser. Sherlock devrait vraiment s'excuser de le droguer après que cette affaire soit élucidée.

Sherlock observa John boire avec insistance, se faisant penaud lorsque John fit remarquer qu'il buvait son café sans sucre. Il savait que John allait prendre sa réaction comme une preuve de son affection et allait donc boire le café entièrement malgré le sucre, ce que John fit. Sherlock ne su pas à quel point il pouvait être touché. John était certainement le meilleur des meilleurs amis.

\- Il est bon, merci, fit remarquer John en s'éloignant.

Sherlock se recomposa un visage neutre en écoutant l'histoire des aubergistes. Il s'avérait qu'ils avaient bien acheté un chien. Mais ils en parlaient au passé.

\- Était ? S'enquit donc le détective.

\- Impossible de contrôler cette bête, trop malfaisante. Il y a quelques mois, Billy l'a emmené chez le véto. Vous voyez.

\- Il est mort ? Les interrompit John.

\- Euthanasié, répondit Gary.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le choix. C'est fini, compléta Billy.

\- C'était pour rire, reprit Gary.

\- Hilarant, dit Greg son visage trahissant toute son amertume, un homme y a presque perdu l'esprit !

Sherlock vérifia que John avait bien terminé son café avant de les suivre. Il sortit de l'auberge à son tour, arrivant au moment où John parla de son syndrome d'Asperger.

 _« Vraiment agréable lorsqu'on parle derrière mon dos, je commence à déculpabiliser de te droguer. »_

\- Vous les croyez ? S'enquit Lestrade.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Sherlock

\- Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, reprit Greg, je ne les arrêterai pas pour ça. J'en parlerai à la police locale. Bon à plus tard. Je commence à apprécier l'air de la campagne.

\- Les gens ont vu leur chien, alors ?

\- Peut-être.

Sherlock restait sur la piste de la drogue. Seule celle-ci pouvait causer un mauvais trip comme celui-ci et faire halluciner la personne pour qu'il puisse voir un énorme chien là où il y aurait un chien d'une taille classique.

\- Mais c'est pas celui que tu as vu, remarqua John.

\- Le mien était énorme. Il avait des yeux rouges et un corps flamboyant.

Sherlock mentait. Il avait vu des yeux rouges en effet mais aucun corps flamboyant. Mais si sa théorie se confirmait, John serait capable de trouver dans sa description ce qu'il verrait.

\- On doit retourner à Baskerville pour tester une de mes théories.

\- Mais tu ne pourras pas réutiliser le passe.

Sherlock sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro maudit.

\- Je n'en aurais pas besoin, dit-il à l'attention de John avant de parler au téléphone. Bonjour mon frère. Tu vas bien ? Je suis en charge d'une enquête à Baskerville.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sherlock ? S'enquit Mycroft au téléphone.

\- J'ai besoin d'entrer là-bas.

\- Tu ne retentes pas ta chance avec un autre passe que tu m'aurais volé ?

\- Je suppose que tu les as tous bloqués.

Mycroft soupira au téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire là-bas ?

Sherlock regarda autour de lui, John semblait s'être éloigné. Il murmura donc son plan au téléphone.

\- Tu as drogué John ? Dit Mycroft incrédule. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné exactement ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je pense que c'est dans le sucre mais pour ça j'ai besoin d'aller à Baskerville.

Mycroft soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Donne moi vingt minutes, concéda t-il.

\- Tu es le meilleur frère au monde.

\- Je t'en prie, je n'ai pas envie de faire d'attaque si jeune.

Sherlock ricana alors qu'il raccrochait au nez de son aîné.

\- Alors ? S'enquit John qui était revenu auprès de lui.

\- Alors direction Baskerville.

* * *

 ***** A la base c'est un jeu de mot car quand Benedict dit en anglais "Just got one" on peut entendre "Just got Juan" qui se traduit par "je n'ai que Juan" donc pour faire une blague traduisible en français j'ai du un peu modifier la blague de base mes excuses ^^ J'ai trouvé cette blague lors d'un visionnage de vidéo et l'ayant trouvé vraiment drôle j'ai voulu l'intégrer à ma fiction.

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu ;)

TJSC


End file.
